Devil Beside You
by Fantasy Starlette
Summary: Yuna is head over heels for Shuyin, but when New Student Tidus comes, it changes everything, but when she finds herself in love with him she also finds that it's not that easy to love your brother! A Fic based off Taiwan drama: Devil beside you. R&R plz!
1. Mistaken Identity

**(A/N) Hello! Nice to meet you! This, I believe will be my best work yet! I really, truly look forward to writing this, and have decided to focus all of my attention to it since it will be fairly difficult. It is entitled, "Devil Beside You" Based off the Taiwanese drama starring Rainie Yang and Mike He. However, you do not need to have seen the drama in any way if you don't want to, but I really recommend it because it is really a great show, but it will not affect the storyline what so ever. Also beware, most initial coupling is not permanent, it is all a part of the storyline. So please, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mistaken Identity"

_The scent of lilacs tumbled through the air, sweetly descending upon her, sending her emotions into a further state of blissful heaven. The cherry blossoms sent a spell of silk release, and with it their petals took flight into the flowing breeze. Each petal soft, smooth, caressing her skin, dancing on imaginary floor tops through the wind until they were far from sight, bending rhythmically into the distance of time. Taking each step forward her heart began to race, rosemary butterflies had begun to flutter causing a ripple effect through to her knees. She continued to walk softly above the angelic feathered ground; sweet honesty consumed her as she now stood before him. His tan face gleamed, basking in the sunlight, his simple lips smiled bashfully as he looked into her eyes with a deep cerulean shade. _

"_Shu…Shuyin…I've always wanted to tell you how…how I feel for you inside…" He listened intently reaching for her hand._

"_Tell me Yuna…tell me…" Smiling shyly she looked into his deep blue eyes that magnified the intensity of her ecstasy._

"_I like you… I like you Shuyin…" A breeze danced upon her lips, innocently waiting for his reply._

"_Well…Yuna… I feel really bad…" That sentenced lingered for a slight pause, taking her palm into his he smiled brightly._

"_Because I had wanted to tell you first…Yuna…will you be my girlfriend?" Giggling innocently he pulled her nearer, whispering softly into her ear._

"_Stay…close—"_Yuna," Lenne whispered from behind her desk. Her chestnut brown hair fell loosely down her back, her soft brown eyes intense, eagerly trying to catch Yuna's attention.

"Yuna…snap out of it! The teacher is going to go berserk!" Lenne whispered much louder this time as she pressed her foot harder into the back of Yuna's chair. It was too late the teacher had recognized Yuna's mental absence and had already begun to make her way toward her desk. Sitting back into her chair resuming her notes Lenne cringed at the sound of the teacher's book landing harshly on the front of Yuna's desk causing her to jump from out of her skin, suddenly quick to identify her surroundings Yuna looked up toward the now angry teacher.

"If you refuse to pay attention in my class Miss Yuna, then you may leave, and go somewhere else." Turning her back once more to the chalkboard she continued on about her notes.

"_Ugh…I did it again…but he is just so…dreamy…"_ Pausing in thought she lifted her head, slowly maneuvering it to the side. Shuyin sat in the opposing row shaking his head jokingly toward her. Pouting her lip shyly she returned to her paper, unable to resist her smile resurfacing.

The bell rang shortly and all the students filed out into the hallway toward the cafeteria or any social group clubs they had to attend. For Shuyin it was blitz ball practice, and for Yuna it was watching blitz ball practice. Gathering her books quickly she attempted to stand before being forced back into her seat by two hands heavily placed on her shoulders. Rikku and Lenne, Yuna's two best friends, and she knew what they wanted.

"Nuh-uh Yunie, you aren't going anywhere, now spill!" Rikku chirped, leaning closer intriguingly.

"Now tell us! What were you dreaming about? You can't keep it a secret!" Lenne replied desperately to know.

"Well…" Yuna began softly. Both Lenne and Rikku began to edge closer.

"Shuyin asked me out!" Yuna yelled, jumping from her desk with enthusiasm. Rikku and Lenne looked at each other mischievously placing their palms back unto Yuna's shoulder. Retaking her seat she stared off into the distance blankly.

"You guys aren't thinking…what I hope your not thinking? Right?" Nodding their heads they burst into silent giggles allowing Yuna to slouch over.

"I…don't think I can guys…that takes…bravery…I don't have that!" Grabbing her up from her seat Rikku yelled.

"C'mon, write a letter to him, and hand it to him after blitz practice! Get the courage or stay here in discourage!" Rikku chanted teasingly. Taking a moment to glance up to the clock Lenne realized that blitz practice would be over soon. It was now or never. Taking Yuna by the wrist, she dragged her from the classroom, sprinting down the hall with Rikku close behind. Her heart raced faster.

"_Can…can I do this? I'm too nervous, what if I—"_ Hey Yunie, take this paper note, and write whatever you want to write in it. Hurry its almost time." Rikku squealed seeming more excited than any of them. Taking Lenne's pen and Rikku's notepaper she jotted down what she could before Lenne whispered rather loudly, "Yuna hurry, he'll be coming soon. Tucking behind a nearby pillar Rikku concealed her purse, pushing it closer to her chest. Scaling back up the staircase, Lenne squatted behind the banister, looking out over the courtyard, she searched for Shuyin. They had waited a few minutes, but it was neither hot nor cold. It was fairly warm with a slight breeze that drifted from the late afternoon day.

"Yuna!" Lenne suddenly yelled, "He's coming up the steps!" And with that signal Rikku and Lenne tucked themselves away into hiding.

"_I…can't do this…I just…can't. What if he says no! I'll look like such a complete fool!" _An Imaginary situation streamed through her head as she leaned back against the stonewall.

"_Well…Shuyin, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me? We have some classes together, and—"You!" He would say, "Why would anybody want to date you!" _Yuna shivered at the mere thought of rejection. She could hear his footsteps scaling the stairs and finally into the courtyard.

"_He is just around the corner Yuna…come on, you can do this! It's now or never, and the worst thing he can do is…say no…right?" _She questioned internally rehashing the situation in her head as she stared down to the small pink-tinted note.

"To: Shuyin

With Love: Yuna"

It read sweetly. Gripping onto it tighter she nodded her head in agreement with her heart. She could hear him coming closer. He was now only inches away from turning about the corner.

"Shuyin…please take my note…I like you!" She croaked out rather nervously tilting her head down toward the pavement embarrassedly.

"_Okay…brace yourself Yuna…here it comes…the big N-O!"_ However there was no reply. Mere natural silence, the bells from a distant church sounded, the wind blew through the nearby trees…all was eerily silent. With hearing her profound confession Lenne stood from behind the banister, and Rikku edged away from behind the pillar to see the outcome. Both smiles instantly faded, worriedly looking at Yuna.

"_He isn't laughing? He isn't…saying anything…"_ Yuna thought as she raised her head, slowly making eye contact with the same cerulean eyes as before…yet…not the "intended." Instantly dropping her letter to the floor, she could hear it echo, even with its soft landing onto the cement. His blonde highlights gleamed as the sun floated behind him in the horizon. He smiled devishly toward her, mocking her with his arrogance. His deep blue eyes pierced her dignity into two. His pants were rather baggy, and he wore a loose fitted black jacket. Still he said nothing, but instead had felt the need to rather let Yuna bathe in her own embarrassment.

"I…I…I… I thought…I thought…" She stuttered completely mortified. It had already taken so much just to ask, and it wasn't even the right guy. He continued to look upon her and her pathetic emotions. Quickly signaling Rikku, Lenne ran to Yuna's side, grabbing her hand tightly, unable to imagine how embarrassed she must be.

"_I blew it,"_ She thought to herself as Lenne pulled her away. Rikku picked up her purse that she had dropped at the initial morbid scene, and followed both girls close behind through the foyer. They began to run through the hallway, not stopping for any reason at all.

"Lenne! Could you walk a little bit? It isn't like he is following us." Rikku yelled with what little breath she had left. Stopping in her tracks, she turned to a now speechless Yuna.

"Uh…Yuna…you okay?" Lenne asked concerned. Rikku leaned her back up against a hallway locker, slowly slipping down to sit.

"Man Yunie…how did you profess your love to the wrong guy…I mean… weren't ya looking?" Rikku asked tiredly. Lenne narrowed her eyes down to Rikku.

"Hey, she'll get another chance…I mean she has three classes with him right?" Rikku nodded and edged her feet closer, resting her chin upon them.

"Hey Lenne," Rikku began, "Didn't you say that that guy was Shuyin? It definitely wasn't!"

"Hey! He looked just like him! I'm just trying to help okay?!" Lenne defensively yelled back.

"His name is Tidus. He just transferred here to major in the arts program. He got expelled from his old school, but his dad is the College President here…and doesn't care what he does." Rikku calmly replied.

"Rikku, how do you even know this stuff?" Lenne spat as she dropped her defensive appearance, and accompanied her on the cool marble floor. After running all that way it was surely a relief.

"I just hear the gossip from other girls. He also leads this group of guys…who basically think that run everything. I also heard that each and every one of them have been arrested at least once!" Rikku explained shaking her head with sympathy for Yuna. Standing to her feet she looked into Yuna's bi-colored eyes, continuing to explain the rest of her story, but more so unintentionally scaring Yuna.

"But what's even more disturbing…girls still chase this guy. Can you believe that? Rikku yelled, echoing within the empty hall. Yuna collapsed onto the floor, hitting her knees harder than expected. Letting out a sigh she turned to Lenne teary eyed.

"I blew it huh?" She whispered on the verge of crying. Rikku snapped forward helping Lenne help Yuna to her feet. Both smiling they shook their heads fiercely.

"No Yunie! You'll have another chance! You still have the note right?" Rikku replied optimistically. Letting out a sigh, Yuna sluggishly searched her pocket, and then faster, and faster, until she suddenly looked up with a horrified facial expression.

"My note! I dropped it! If anybody finds that! They'll know! It has both of our names on it!" Yuna screamed mortified, parting between the two girls Yuna raced back toward the foyer's entrance, not looking back once to if they had also followed or not.

_"If...anybody reads that note...then..."_

* * *

All right that was Chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't worry they'll get better! Promise!!! Review please!!! 


	2. Be Mine Be My Slave

**(A/N) Hello everybody! Well Chapter two is up! Things are going to finally start to pick up! Sorry for the wait! Hehe! Oh, and I would also like to add that if you have ANY questions just ask me, and I'll get back to you as quick as possible okay! Thank you! Well enough talk! READ!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Be Mine…Be My Slave"

Just as expected the calm, warm day dissolved itself into an early evening shower. The rain droplets pelted the cement, causing the cement to become rather slippery. Fresh rain sprang into her lungs as she ejected herself from the foyer; nearly losing her balance she gripped the banister tightly.

_"Great Yuna, just bust your head open before you get the letter back…"_ She thought regaining her balance. The clouds above were smeared a smoky gray, floating through the sky opaquely, slowly passing by with distant thunder roaring. Yuna descended the staircase carefully until she could place her feet securely on the lower platform. Sighing with relief she looked toward the corner where she had been standing. 

"_Over there…" _She thought taking fast paced steps. Widening her eyes as if she was to miss something from her peripheral vision she searched with no success. The wind began to pick up, quickening its speed now flushing her back against the brick wall. Vision began to become unbearable as the rain sliced through the air, breaking itself against her cold face. Wiping her brow she looked over toward the courtyard lawn.

"_What if…the wind blew it into the grass?" _She thought desperately to herself. Running with haste she slipped suddenly upon a thin patch of moss, falling forward to her knees. She could feel the grimy water seeping into the knees of her pants.

"Uh…well that was just great!" She said aloud sarcastically. Placing both palms onto the wet grass she lifted herself back up, attempting to wipe her knees, but it seemed to only make it worse. Sighing with exhaustion she bent slightly over the lawn, grazing her hand delicately above the fine trimmed grass she continued to search meticulously.

"_I know it is here somewhere—"_Are you looking for something?" A shivering voice questioned Yuna.

"It's really cold, you should probably head home. Here, let me help you." His voice sounded once more, halting Yuna in her slouch like position. Slowly standing she turned her frozen face smiling embarrassedly.

"Shu…yin…I was…uh—"I'll help you look…if that's aright with you?" He smiled generously taking a step closer toward her, extending his umbrella above her head for protection, and causing them to become even closer, he smiled. The cold evaporated around them, allowing the steamy warmth to encase them in what felt like an oven, or it was just Yuna's emotions going haywire from within. Her muscles began to tighten, and she began to breathe more apprehensively.

"So what were you looking for?" He began, not seeming out of touch with himself in the least. Unlike Yuna, who was quite sure her knees would give way at any moment.

"My…my pink… house key…" She slowly mumbled returning to toward the lawn, franticly trying to avoid eye contact.

"_Your House KEY! What kind of lie was that! Who even has a pink—"_Well I don't see it anywhere here." He interrupted her mental breakdown. Smiling awkwardly she seemed to stumble back.

"That's all right! I have a spare, and I'm sure my mom is worried about me…so I am going to have to leave now…" She started as she turned around feeling even more humiliated. Taking a chance she halted in place, spinning on her heel back toward those deep blue, dreamy, cerulean eyes.

"By the way…my name's—"Yuna." Overcome with joy she smiled innocently. Her hair now completely soaked looked toward him intriguingly.

"_Oh…Yevon…he actually knows my name…" _She thought coming close to daydreaming again. Taking a few steps forward Shuyin now stood before Yuna smiling.

"Here, take this" He replied affectionately handing her his umbrella while cuffing his jacket collar to retain what heat he had left.

"It's is really wet, and your bound to catch a cold without a shield from this rain…here take it." Slowly extending her hand he released its handle, their fingertips slightly touching, running shivers of passion through her body. Grabbing the handle tighter she turned to sprint away, smiling jubilantly as he turned smiling bashfully taking cover from the rain.

Thunder began to enclose, becoming louder, roaring above the skies. Far distant eyes loathingly repulsed the blitz ball captain, narrowing his eyes as he jogged lightly away. Turning his deep sapphire eyes toward the mirthful girl who had now skipped away off campus, he smiled maliciously. Holding the pink tinted letter within his hand…tucking it securely into his jacket pocket. Smiling victoriously he leant back onto the column taking a mouthful of air, and promptly moving away.

Yuna's home was far more warmer then the chilly air of the outside. The door shut behind her rather softly, and she silently crept toward her room. Shutting the door softly behind her, she turned the lock.

"_Guess mom's still fixing dinner…" _She thought now turning her attention toward her damp umbrella.

"_I can't believe he gave me his umbrella…he's so sweet…"_ She thought adoring it with starry eyes. Shaking it lightly she set it the side, picking up a towel, lightly drying her soft brown hair. Changing into a pair of light gray sweats, and pink tank she flung herself back onto her bed compassionately.

"Blow my letter to the sands of Kilika for all I care!" She yelled aloud joyously. Taking her pillow over her face gently she began to apply pressure, muffling her uncontrollable giggles into its feathery abyss. Kicking her legs into the sky. Lifting the pillow slightly she glanced over toward her laced nightstand reading her clock's time aloud.

"8:17… Mom always has dinner at 8:00" She thought sitting up on the edge of her bed, slipping into her house shoes she stood. Walking through the hallway and into the living room she entered the kitchen.

"Mom…you okay?" Yuna questioned quietly stepping onto the marble floor. The kitchen was dimly lit, but food was prepared and scattered about the table. Her mother, no older then her late thirties sat quietly in the chair leant up against the wall. Her deep green eyes, wandered, lost in thought. Yuna pushed forward waving her hand before her mother.

"Hey, mom…are you sure you're all right? You didn't call me down for dinner…so I began to worry." Looking up toward her daughter she gently smiled.

"My dear, Yuna…I'm sorry…it must have slipped my mind. Please sit, let us eat." Her mother replied confidently. Pulling her chair away from the table she seated herself, scooting in, grabbing a bowl of food. Glancing up momentarily she noticed that her mother had still not lifted a finger. Placing the bowl back unto the table she cleared her throat, narrowing her bi-colored eyes toward her mother.

"Mom…what is wrong? I can easily see that you're distracted…what's happened?" Looking up solemnly toward her daughter with tear stained cheeks she shook her head uncompromisingly. Pushing her chair back Yuna stood, leaning forward over the small, quaint table, imploringly.

"Mom…remember when…when Dad died…we promised each other, that'd we'd keep no secrets…. do you remember?" Nodding her head childishly she looked up into her daughter's mature eyes. Pushing the subject Yuna continued.

"So tell me what's bothering you…we can get through it together." Pausing momentarily her mother glanced to the floor considering this, and looked up to speak once more.

"I…I've…" the words were on the tip of her tongue, pressed firmly behind her lips. Remaining silent Yuna continued to listen intently…her palms sweating…her mother never had kept anything from her.

"I…I've fallen in love…" Her mother chokingly cried out ashamed. Yuna's mouth hung ajar, collapsing back into her chair, staring off into empty space.

"How…long…" She seemed to whisper, taking the reality in rather harshly.

"About three months…" her mother whispered shamefully into her palms. Kicking her chair away Yuna stood running toward her mother.

"Mom…please don't cry... does he treat you well?" She asked a moment later, and with the nod of her mother's head she smiled.

"Mom…it's okay…I know how hard it must have been to keep such a secret…I'm sorry you had to go through it alone." Releasing her palms from her face, she stared at her in amazement.

"You mean…you approve... your not...mad?" Studying the floor for a moment she smiled into her mother's eyes delicately.

"What kind of daughter would I be if I didn't!" Jumping from her chair nearly knocking Yuna over she embraced her warmly.

"_I'm so happy for my mom…I've wanted her to feel this joy…for a very long time…but…dad—"_Oh Yuna! I was so worried that you wouldn't approve! I love you darling…thank you." Her mother cried out in joy, squeezing her tighter. Quickly releasing her she slipped back into uncertainty.

"He asked… me out on a date… tonight…would you mind?" She asked simply, ready and willing to stay at home with the best wishes for Yuna.

"Then what are you still doing here! Go get ready!" Yuna cried out happily. Smiling her mother nodded, running off to her room to change. Retaking her seat Yuna sighed in disbelief.

"_I can't believe…that mom found somebody…to love, and that loves her back…does she wish to replace dad?" _Yuna thought deeply, not hearing her mother leave out the front door. Standing she wrapped the food and placed it back into the refrigerator. She didn't have much of an appetite any longer. Walking sluggishly up the stairs and into her room she fell into her bed. Lying on her side she reached into her nightstand drawer pulling out a dusty frame.

"_Dad…"_ It was an old picture…well all of his pictures were old. Pulling it closer to her heart, she felt a tear slip from eye, gently falling down to her chin.

"_I miss you so much dad…forgive mom…she still loves you…but it's been ten years…and we both miss you terribly, but I just want mom to be happy…"_ She continued thinking, sometimes talking aloud out toward the window…hoping he would hear. The night sky dazzled, and the rainy sky had faded, refreshing, renewing a beautiful masterpiece before her. Gently slipping away into a deep slumber, she held onto the picture frame tightly, close to her heart.

Yuna's alarm clock seemed to be deafening as she rolled out of bed, slamming onto the snooze button. After taking a shower and dressing she exited her room. Looking into the kitchen she realized her mom had not started breakfast either. Running up the stairs, to make sure she was home swung her bedroom door wide open. Calmly sleeping, she laid there peacefully. Smiling Yuna closed the door slowly, taking a step back as to not to wake her.

"_She must of gotten in late last night," _Yuna thought making her way back toward the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator she grabbed an apple, and rinsed it gently beneath the fosset. Grabbing her bag she opened the door, shutting it behind her. It was a beautiful day. The sun had risen earlier than usual emitting a bright orange glow just above the ocean. Thousands of diamond shards danced upon it, bending to the curve of the sea. Walking down the boardwalk she paused for a moment to gander at its beauty.

"Wow…it's as if the ocean is on fire," she thought aloud, tightening her bag, continuing toward the campus. Spring was soon, and the cherry blossoms had begun to bloom, littering the street with their petals. Sending an intoxicating aroma through her. Turning into the campus' courtyard she walked slowly as she gazed upon the lawn.

"_That's where Shuyin…oh, he knew my name…I can't wait to tell Lenne, and Rikku," _She thought sentimentally, closing her eyes remembering that sweet afternoon.

"Lose something?" An unfamiliar voice sounded merely feet away behind her. Pausing in place, she waited as to whether the question was directed to her or not…she had hoped not praying beneath her breath.

"To: Shuyin

Love: Yuna"

He read aloud mockingly. Wearing a smiling pretense Yuna turned swiftly about walking closer toward him to get a better look. The same blue eyes, blonde hair ruffian as before. Gently, he waved a small pink-tinted note in his hand. Stopping his hand in mid air for her to see clearly he smiled smugly. Examining each letter precisely she confirmed that it was hers. Continuing to smile she tilted her head with appreciation.

"Thank you for finding my letter—"Why thank me?" He interrupted, still wearing his smug of a smile.

"Do you really believe that I would be hear this early to return a letter? Don't be stupid! No it's not that easy." Taking a step back she frowned in misunderstanding. Glancing around she noticed the courtyard was empty.

"From now on…you'll be mine…you'll be my slave. Anything I ask of you…you are to do—"Nonsense, return my note." She spat angrily and frustrated with this boy. Laughing silently he continued.

"I don't believe you grasp the situation…maybe this will help," waving the note once more before her eyes, "Say I were to make copies of this…imagine a thousand copies for the school to see…would you listen then?" Stumbling back once more, as though the breath was knocked from her she felt speechless. Snickering silently at her helpless situation he continued.

"No need to call me Master…you can just call me… Tidus. Yeah, Tidus will do just fine." Dropping to her knees in skepticism, she shook her head slowly…she wanted to breathe her last breath, rather than be ordered about by him. Looking over her he smiled devilishly, placing the note back into his jacket pocket.

"_This…can't be happening…it just can't…"_


	3. An Abuse Of Power

**(A/N) Hey everybody! Well this is chapter three, I hope that everybody enjoys it, and if you have any questions just email me! Thank you for everybody that has reviewed! I really appreciate it! Thanks again!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"An Abuse of Power"

The pale walls corresponding with Yuna's complexion only seemed to lighten, intensifying her bi-colored eyes. Standing before them nervously her stomach began to feel uneasy. Her throat began to swell, feeling as though she would suffocate where she stood. Chairs messily littered the classroom floor, observing the room very little; she focused her eyes on the far back wall, refusing to look into his deceitful eyes. Four other boys bordered her, staring at her rather awkwardly. Ones fiery orange hair blurred her peripheral vision causing her to glance in his direction. His fiery locks were held back firmly with a yellow and blue headband. His deep honey eyes smiled toward her.

"_Ugh…what a pervert," _She thought returning back toward dull spot. Turning her full attention toward the far wall she could see Tidus, mockingly smiling at her. His eyes were intense, very much pleased with her frustration; smiling to himself he returned propping himself back onto the desk with his elbows looking back toward the others baffled faces.

"Hey Tidus who is this girl?" The orange haired man spoke taking a step from away the wall and closer toward her. As a matter of fact she could feel all four of them enclosing, making her feel even more anxious. Unrelenting, she refused to look away from the far wall.

"Where'd you pick her up?" A young blonde bent over her shoulder looking into her fragile face. His hair was held back behind a thin eye patch strap with loose hair falling toward the side. Taking another step he was now before her looking even more inquisitively. Her light brown hair curved her face perfectly, concealing her pink chain earrings, falling lightly unto her baby pink tank top, beneath a French white mesh top. Her matching white belt hung loosely around her thin waist, holding her bubblegum, hip hugger jeans around her comfortably. Her small, white, soft pink tinted shoes squeezed closer together as this young cocky blonde inched nearer. He dressed much the same as Tidus and the others, heavy jackets, baggy jeans, but with their own unique style. Each was a ruthless rebel with no cause as to why…just to intimidate the vulnerable.

"Hey Ti? Why is she trembling?" Another voice hoarsely sounded from behind her back. Taking a step forward before her, he looked into her eyes.

"Why does she have two eye colors? What kind of freak is this?" He replied jokingly looking back toward Tidus, but his eyes were now focused solely on Yuna.

"_I am not a freak…how could he be so rude…"_ She thought biting her lip looking into Tidus' eyes. Looking sorrowfully forward, toward Yuna, he rehashed what had just been said. Their eyes met, holding for one moment she looked toward him pitifully, begging internally for any mercy he was willing to spare. Quickly shaking it off he stood from his prior position onto the floor.

"Her name is Yuna…anything I ask her to do…she will obey." Tidus stated nonchalantly, running his hand through his dirty blonde hair lazily.

"Anything…" the young man stated who had previously insulted her, "My name's Chappu… don't worry, we wont hurt you." He replied jokingly into her ear making her recoil from within. The young blonde leaned forward smiling, licking his lips sensitively, and extending his hand, nearly fingertips away from her soft skin.

"Can…we touch her—"Manners!" The fiery orange haired man shouted gripping his jaw line while looking back unto Yuna, "Ignore Gippal. That's Chappu, and that guy behind him is Barali," He began as he pointed to an isolated young man in the far back row, who seemed rather unconcerned, "My name is Wakka…don't worry…I wont hurt you…I'm a nice guy…so let me be the… first one to give you a kiss." He stated confidently closing his eyes moving forward.

"_This isn't happening…this just can't be happening…" _She thought closing her eyes in panic. The thought of running would only be futile, but instead she looked back into Tidus' eyes. Pleading in despair, chewing her lip. She could feel Wakka's breath come nearer en route for her. Remembering that she was encircled with these five guys worried her even more. Closing her eyes, she prayed for a miracle, on the brink of tears. Walking forward Tidus cupped Wakka's mouth throwing him to the side of the wall. Lifting his leg, he pressed his heavy shoe into Gippal's stomach, forcing him back into another row of desks. This even startled Barali who hadn't looked up once, his silver hair now gleaming from the windows light. Taking a step back, Chappu avoided his other foot from becoming imprinted into his chest, continuing to look at him strangely.

"_Why? Why did he wait so long, to stop them? He just wants to make me suffer..." _Yuna thought taking a sigh of relief as he stood before her. Both Gippal and Wakka grabbed their sides where the desks had punctured harshly into their ribcages. Making agonizing groans while they regained their balances. Standing before Yuna now, he extended his hand for the nape of her neck, pulling her forcefully closer toward him. Her head now resting securely against his chest.

"Move aside! Don't you guys get it? She's mine…exclusively…she listens only to me." Leaning back to look into her eyes he smiled sinisterly, "Isn't that right?"

"_Is he…serious! He wants me to say he's right! I wont be his slave! No! I wont do it! I wont!"_ She thought, chewing her lip tighter, as a safety net not to say a word.

"Obey…or I'll reveal the letter…" He whispered once more into her ear, patting his black jacket pocket securely. Closing her eyes, she sighed in submission.

"Yes…I only obey… you Tidus…" She said slowly. Releasing her, she fell to her knees in bitter humiliation. Her hands placed weakly above the floor, refusing to look up.

"_How could this happen to me…" _She thought on the verge of tears, fed up with these guys bullying her. Quickly looking up, with a scarlet, tear stained faced she shook her head in disgust.

"_Does he even have a conscious…why does he harass me so!"_ She thought, lifting herself to her feet. Searching his face for an explanation, she continued, _"How can he be so frigid!" _She thought allowing the tears to gently fall from her wet eyelashes, down her cheek to the floor. Holding her bag close she turned, pushing her way through, feeling the desire to get out, to get away. She had been humiliated enough.

"You've done it now Tidus," Barali sounded from the far end of the room, "You shouldn't have made her cry—"Shut the hell up Barali! I'll do whatever the hell I want," Tidus continued looking out the door in which she had just left from. Concentrating on it, narrowing his eyes with regret.

"I'll do whatever…the hell I want…"

* * *

"His slave! Is he crazy!" Lenne yelled out as Yuna explained her entire morning. Both two girls sat about the table in the small, quaint café outside of the college campus grounds. It was decorated very colorfully; oranges, yellows, pinks, lavenders, and with decades worth of history that lined against the walls.

"Did I miss something?" Rikku sounding as chipper as ever, coming in from the outside, pulling her hair back securely with a green scrunchie, allowing few strands to dangle about the sides. She wore a light green tank top beneath a yellow net stitched top. Taking both hands she tugged at her mini skirt, pushing it down further to sit, She wore a pair of green converses covered by a pair of lemon leg warmers. Sliding her thin legs into the seat she smiled cheerfully.

"What were you guys talking about—"That idiotic transfer Tidus, says he is going to make Yuna his slave! How psycho is this guy!" Lenne interrupted, to furious to listen.

"He scares me too…the look that he gets in his eyes…it's like he wants to help…but he is too busy running that stupid group of guys, who I might add are so perverted!" Yuna said infuriated, gripping her fork tighter.

"And what's worse…is I have to listen to him…" Yuna added embarrassedly, and at the same time enraged.

"What do you mean Yunie? Just tell him off!" Rikku chirped in.

"It's not that easy…he has my letter…that I wrote for Shuyin. I dropped it in the courtyard…he must have picked it up." Both girls dropped their heads in thought realizing how hard it must be for Yuna to be black mailed so dreadfully.

"Yunie…everybody knows that guy is ruthless…I heard that when he was in high school…when they would targeted a girl, they harassed her everyday…until she moved or graduated." Rikku said shakily staring at Yuna. Taking her palm, Lenne shoved it harshly into Rikku's shoulder, with a scoured facial expression.

"Why would you tell Yuna that!"

"_Ruthless…"_

Well it's true! I'm just letting her now what we are dealing with!"

_"Harassment… everyday…why is it me… this time"_

"No, all your doing is scaring her with your gossip! Right Yuna?" Lenne turned abruptly toward a sunken Yuna, lost in thought and uncertainty. Taking a breath Lenne stood confidently.

"I'll tell you what Yuna, I'll go get your letter back for you, okay?" Looking up slowly Yuna smiled excitingly.

"Really Lenne! Oh you're the greatest! Your such a great friend!" Yuna yelled, jumping from her seat, embracing Lenne gratefully. Taken back she smiled, passing it off as though it was nothing of great importance. Leaning back Rikku grinned doubtfully.

"Oh, now this I gotta see…no really, shall we do this now?" Rikku replied mockingly.

Sneering toward her Lenne smiled.

"You don't think I will—"I'm just saying…if you say something, then do it—"I will—"Then prove it—"Watch me—"I'm right here waiting." Rikku ended their fierce competition of words while standing looking at Lenne provokingly.

"He gets out of class right about now, ya know." Rikku stated slowly looking back toward the clock on the wall. Laughing objectingly, toward her sarcasm lifted her purse swiftly from the table making her way toward the exit. Leaving Rikku and Yuna in a state of shock.

"Hey Rikku…you don't really think…she'll do it do you?" Yuna whispered throatily watching as Lenne departed from the café. Exchanging glances, they both hastily pushed their chairs out from beneath them, rapidly running after Lenne out the door.

"Hey Lenne! Wait up!" Rikku yelled, pulling up her right foot legging with one hand and jogging with her left foot. Slowing her pace Lenne turned smiling toward them amusingly.

"Girls…there is no need to watch me work my charm…I mean will you look at me, who is going to turn me down?" Lenne replied sweetly. She always dressed to kill, and today was no different. She held her chestnut hair back with a baby blue scrunchie, which was tilted slightly to the side. Her silver earrings dangled smoothly, dancing atop of her shoulders when she would suddenly move. Her soft blue shirt was lined in silver, attracting more attention then usual; each silver stroke put the night's sky to shame. Smiling broadly she nodded confidently.

"I can do this!" She replied leaning up, applying more pressure to the front end of her blue sandals.

"Lenne, trust me…he can be very intimidating! How are you going to get the letter back!" Yuna questioned, now beginning to doubt Lenne herself. Continuing to walk they finally reached the campus grounds. Walking up the steps they reached the courtyard, and with each moment Yuna could recall nothing more than the sweet, but short moment her and Shuyin had shared together that day. Finally reaching the steps to descend to the other side of the campus grounds, Rikku became consistently eager.

"Lenne, what exactly do you plan on saying to him? I mean I don't think he is that reasonable—"Shh…" Lenne turned abruptly toward Rikku placing her index finger on her lips.

"I'll tell you what I am going to do. I am going to walk right up to him, and look him in the eye, and say…Tidus! Listen up! If you don't want to die, and ugly… and miserable death then—"Then what?" She paused in her tracks…turning slowly about, to learn that she was face to face with the devil himself.

"Then what?" He repeated persistently. He stood before her eyeing her down, intimidating her until she broke.

"Hey! Don't assume everybody is afraid of you! Right Lenne! Right Rikku!" Yuna cut in, stepping some feet before him.

Silence.

"Right…guys?" Yuna turned worriedly toward them.

"Tidus!" Lenne yelled joyfully.

"We just heard about Yuna becoming your servant, and we are just honored that you chose our friend! Isn't that right Rikku?" Lenne continued, nudging Rikku into the side, signaling her to nod.

"That's right Tidus! Yunie here may not be the brightest bulb, but she is pretty… right? Take care of her for us!" Rikku added, helping Lenne push Yuna closer to Tidus. Turning, Yuna stood in shock, unable to speak. Attempting to run back up the steps she found herself being pulled back. Hooking his hand into her mesh top he pulled her back forcefully, allowing Lenne and Rikku to scurry away back up the stairs.

"Don't forget your place…it's time for you to get to work." Not releasing her from his grasp, he continued back down the stairs.

"Hey! Let me go! I am not a child!" Snickering to himself a wicked smile appeared as he pulled her a long. Taking cover behind the banister, Lenne and Rikku leaned over.

"I can see why girls still chase him…he may be a meanie, but he sure is a cutie!" Rikku giggled into her palm, and Lenne nodded in agreement, watching them descend into the courtyard's lawn.

"You guys are traitors! You hear me!" Yuna yelled, watching their shadows quickly diminish from sight.

"_I can't believe them? Oh, they are never going to listen to the end of this one!" _She thought furiously still being pulled about; with no control what so ever. Still smiling at her childish antics, they entered the next building. Many students stopped, paused in what they were doing to laugh comically.

"_This is ridiculous_!" She thought, allowing her face to become a cherry like red. Entering a near by classroom, the students there also began to wonder what was going on…. but new well enough not to say anything.

"_My classes are over for the day! What does he want from me!"_ She began, but was quickly pushed into a desk, across from his. Smiling to his guys, who all coincidently were in the same class as well, slapped a thick booklet of paper onto her desk.

"Good Afternoon class." The teacher began, entering into the room, setting his papers and materials down.

"Today we will be discussing…" He paused observing his classroom once more, even more narrowing his eyes onto Yuna.

"Miss…I don't believe you're in my class. I am sorry please leave." He stated clearly turning back toward the chalkboard, continuing about his notes. Taking a sigh of relief, she attempted to stand, but was hastily pushed back down into her seat by Wakka, who had been sitting right behind her. Slamming his palm into the desk, Tidus grinned mischievously.

"Professor, she's with me." Tidus stated more confidently with a cocky expression displaying amongst his face. Placing his chalk down the teacher turned hastily.

"There are no exceptions." Finding the situation intriguing Gippal stood from his seat applauding the brave professor with his pathetic attempt at authority.

"Professor…you got nerve." Gippal continued taunting him.

"I believe…we should give the professor another chance Gippal." Tidus stated in a more threatening manner.

"_There is no need for this, what is he doing?!" _Yuna thought, looking toward Tidus and back toward the professor.

"Professor I brought her here to take my notes—"Somebody is taking notes for you? Does somebody eat for you too? Who do you think you are? What is your name?" The teacher question furiously looking forward toward this young rebellious man. Silence consumed the room as every student exchanged glances, deeply concerned for the professor's health. Slamming his fist into his desktop, Wakka stood.

"He's the college campus president's son you idiot! Don't you feel dumb ya?" Wakka smiled exchanging glances to and fro with Gippal, Barali, Chappu and Tidus. Who all looked at each other as though they were invincible.

"_This is uncalled for!" _Yuna thought standing, placing her books into her hands.

"I am sorry Professor, I'll leave immediately. Please Forgive me." Yuna said, beginning to walk down the aisle with, refusing to look back. Contemplating to himself the professor bent his head down in servitude.

"Uh…student…please return to your seat... take good notes." Standing there in a state of astonishment, she turned around to see whether or not she had heard correctly, her mouth ajar in disbelief. Turning about on her heel, the professor refused to look at her, but instead signaled her to return her chair. Glancing back in Tidus' direction she could see him smiling at her useless attempts. Leaning over, Wakka tapped the edge of her chair signaling for her to take her seat. Her breaths were short, as were her steps back toward her desk. Slumping into her seat she looked dreadfully forward. Dropping his foot from a school desk that had held it up before leaned nearer toward Yuna's ear.

"It's useless…because if I want to do something then nobody can stop me—"What do you want!" She whispered loudly, cutting him off, not trying to disturb the class. Pausing for a moment, he looked into her bi-colored eyes intriguingly.

"What do I want? Nothing…it's just fun."

* * *

**HEY! Hope you enjoyed it!! Tell me what you thought of it!**


	4. Servant No More

Hello! Starlette here! It's been a couple of weeks since I updated! Sorry! A lot has been going on! Well just school stuff, but got to do what you got to do graduate. Anyways here is Chapter 4 I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and thank you for all of your reviews!!! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 14

"Servant No More"

The loud, screeching bell sounded, sending a shockwave of relief through Yuna's entire body. Shakily, she arose from her chair, cringing as the metal legs slid back across the laminate floor. However she found herself, once more being shoved back downwards. Plummeting, thrashed back into the metallic chair beneath her, rather ruthlessly.

"Where do you think your going—"Hey! I took notes for your slave driver already, leave me alone now!" She interrupted Wakka, cutting him off as the students filed out from the classroom now quicker than usually, glancing over their shoulders briefly. Narrowing his chestnut eyes toward Tidus in question of what action he should take next, shrugged his shoulders rather casually. Persistently he stepped forward imploring an answer.

"Hey Tidus? Is it okay for her to leave now?"Gippal stood, now taking deep strides toward the entrance, his boots pounding into the hard floor beneath him. Standing before the door as a guardian would toward a forbidden gate he waited in servitude, smiling evilly toward Yuna's innocent and fragile face. With frustration Yuna spun about in her chair, snapping her eyes in disbelief.

"Is…is it okay for me to go!" Yuna yelped slapping her small palm onto the desk' surface. His eyes now concentrating on the full outline she had written on the hour lecture before hand. Each word charmingly written. Raising his brow toward Gippal he cleared his throat, not once looking back toward Yuna.

"You guys go catch some lunch…I can handle her. I'll meet up with you guys later." He said smiling, now turning back to Yuna who had no regard for what he was saying and began to gather her books. Turning about in a swift movement Gippal made his leave rather smugly with Wakka and Chappu not far behind. Barali, who had actually taken notes, was still busy gathering his books. Stepping away from the table he too made his way down the aisle smirking at Yuna's innocent determined face. Laughing to himself as the four boys left Tidus smiled sympathetically. Turning before her he gripped his abdomen, clenching onto his black shirt. Smiling rather devilishly, he shook his head in dismay.

"Oh…Yuna! I'm so hungry!" He started, now letting the act slip, leaned closer over her school desk. As he edged slowly nearer she found herself standing rather quickly, slipping from under beneath him.

"What do you want!" She yelled now, throwing her aggression defensively toward him, the room noticeably bare from all inhabitants, her voice now echoing off the empty void of space in relation to them. Grinning he pulled her nearer, sweeping his palm firmly behind her neck, looking into her bi-colored eyes he seemed rather distant for a slight moment. A trance had overcome his complexion, as though he was looking through her. His once tan face seemed to fade. Looking back into his eyes with no response, Yuna seemed to become self-conscious. Wrenching away from his grasp, she stepped back with hurtful eyes.

"Don't look at my eyes! Don't look at me! All you want to do is humiliate me… like your friend Chappu!" She yelled, nearly losing her composure, hiding her eyes beneath her lashes, biting down on her lip, as though not to say anymore…desperate to control her emotions. Her cheeks were now tinted slightly pink, her lips quivering to decompress any emotion they held. Awe stricken, Tidus stood for a moment, glancing down toward the laminate floor regretfully.

"_Why are her eyes two colors? What kind of freak is this!" _Chappu had said when he had first brought her to the classroom that morning. He remembered that hurtful look…one he was well accustomed to. She held a painful past, and although he could not punish Chappu…he carried that burden. Lost in thought of her words he seemed to stumble back, turning about to face the window, it's gray sky tumbling upon him, squashing any ego he once had. Taking a breath, she realized that silence had consumed the classroom. Her eyes began to flutter, opening them toward his broad back, tightened with tension he stood. A slight apparition of his appearance reflected in the window translucently. His deep navy eyes now closed staring into nothing but the shadows that lay concealed behind his eyelids.

"Tidus…" Yuna started. Inching her way closer toward him, who had still not flinched an edge. Now opening his eyes to her whisper he stood solemnly. His eyes deeply concentrated on the pastel gray before him, searching the heavens as though to find something he had missed with sorrowful eyes.

"Tidus…I'm sorry that I yelled it really—"Who do you think you are! Did you think that you hurt my feelings?" He yelled back, cutting her off. Turning about with now malicious eyes, that once held sympathy was now erased. Stepping forward, he retrieved the back of her neck once more. Leaning into her eyes intriguingly.

"Do you Yuna? Do you think that you hurt my feelings?" He questioned mockingly. Straining her voice thin, she looked up into his eyes with disgust.

"No…you don't have any feelings! None at all!" She snapped back tearing away from him, "A devil like you could possibly have no feelings!"

"_How…why…how could I feel pity for this…this devil!" _She thought taking a step back, her feet numbly stepping securely behind her.

"Oh, and where exactly do you think you're going?" He replied cockily, taking a step forward, gripping her wrist tightly, and pulling her back to him.

"I'm going home—"Well…hmmm, sure I don't mind if you do that. After you go get me some food. It's been a 'rough day', and I am pretty hungry." Her mouth dropped, shaking her head in disobedience.

"_I'm not doing anything else—_ She had thought, set on that decision, until he lightly tapped his jacket pocket, smirking, perceptive that all the odds were in favor toward him.

"What! —"Coke, Chips, Hot dogs, Ice cream, oh…. and anything else you might feel the need to pick up." He replied casually, running his tan hand through his hair. His jacket fitted around him smugly atop a gray t-shirt that was also above a matching wife beater. His loose jeans rippled to the floor. She knew that he would never let her leave the classroom insubordinately. Taking a sigh of exhaustion she narrowed her eyes toward him, extending her palm.

"What?" He looked down toward her palm curiously, and back into her mismatched colored gems.

"Money? I need money to buy food—Stopping halfway, he interrupted her with his ridiculous laughter, startling her back a foot.

"Mon…ey! Money! Ha! You got to be kidding me!" He choked out, through the tears of his newfound joy.

"Well how am I—"You got money…use it." He replied briskly, walking past her, "I'll be in the courtyard, meet me there when you're done. Don't keep me waiting long." He finished hastily walking from the classroom and into the hallway.

_That jerk! He's kidding right!"_ She desperately tried to convince herself that it was all a dream…a horrible…horrible dream. Dropping her head to the floor she felt like crying.

"How long…how long will he make me suffer like this? It…it isn't fair!" She yelled aloud, slamming her palm onto the desk that stood beside her. It seemed to be more stable than she. Her heart pounded against her chest, it seemed that he always managed to get the best of her, as though her frustration amused him. Throwing her hand into her pocket she dug out what little money she had.

"Twenty dollars? Well how am I supposed to eat for the rest of the week?" She said aloud. Turning about on her heel, she checked her watch, still lost in thought.

"_Why is he so…so cruel…I've never done anything to him, but yet…he treats me this way. I just don't understand it…" _She thought turning through the doorway and into the quiet hallway. Most classes were over for the day, and found herself wondering about the hall, trailing her fingertips across each locker. Taking a step onto the staircase she felt the need to collapse. Each step was slow, feeling deeply reluctant to complete her task. With heavy hands she landed harshly back onto the stairs, her hands barely catching themselves. She could smell the fresh cedar, that had sprung up from the freshly waxed stepped.

"Hey," She yelled looking upward, "Watch where you're going!"

"No! You watch what your doing!" The mysteriously black haired woman yelled fiercely forward, her aggressive voice intimidating her back onto the staircase. Her black stiletto heels clicked atop the wooden floor, moving forward onto the first stair. She wore a black skirt that draped below her knees, dancing, flowingly upon the foyer's updraft. Vested with a tight fitting gray top, that unnecessarily pushed up her chest she stepped up another step, and another until she was before Yuna, her fiery eyes glaring downwards to her in disgust. Her bangs swept loosely above her forehead as she concentrated her scarlet eyes solely in absolute retribution. Her pale complexion, flawless, yet vengeful.

"Who the heck are you?" Yuna questioned staring up at her rudely, rubbing the pain away from her elbows that had previously been slammed into the stairway.

"Who the hell allowed a cockroach like you to hang around Tidus? As though your worthy?" She spat intently, squinting her crimson eyes, awaiting a reply. Grabbing the handrail for assistance she stood, stepping closer, closing the gap between them.

"You mean as though _I'm _is worthy! What a joke—"Shut your mouth! Are you entirely clueless…even if you want to be his toy he will eventually tire of you soon. So just stay the hell away!" Fed up with her falsely accusations of lies Yuna found herself yelling back, shaking her head furiously. Her light brown hair loosely falling atop her shoulders, swaying to the sides in defense.

"You're so rude! I wouldn't have to do any of this if it wasn't for that stupid letter!" Yuna cried fiercely narrowing her eyes in arrogance.

"What letter—"Hey…what are you two doing?" A young gentleman interrupted sensing the tension between the two girls. Scaling the stairs he turned the bend rather swiftly approaching the discussion.

"Everything all right here?" He asked looking to Yuna rather concerningly, and back to the mysterious young woman. Whose crimson eyes darted back and forth before turning, and gliding away back into the shadows. Returning his gaze back to Yuna he smiled tenderly.

"You okay? I heard you arguing?" The young man asked softly looking cautiously at the purple blotted stains that had now began to surface Yuna's frail forearms. Cupping them gently she nodded.

"Yes…Shuyin…yes I'm fine…no need to worry…it was just…it was nothing." She whispered frozen in place, her eyes concentrated solely on the floor beneath her. Leaning back onto the stair rail he smiled intriguingly placing his hands loosely in to the pockets of his jeans. #1…his blitz ball sweater read across thinly stitched.

"_Oh My YEVON! I can't believe he came here…what a miracle…he is so dreamy,"_ Yuna thought smiling childishly to herself, instantly forgetting the prior confrontation. Clearing his throat he stepped down from the stairwell softly onto the landing below.

" I heard from some classmates that another student…was ordering you to run errands for him? Is that true?" He questioned with deep concern, searching for an answer as Yuna desperately tried to hide her embarrassment. Her face now flaming red, seared at the touch.

"It…it isn't like that…there's another reason," She whispered chokingly, her hands now fidgeting. Beads of sweat began to form within her palms as her heart took off, beating itself against her chest. The hallway was calm, and silent. She could've sworn that he could hear it. Thumping loudly, making it hard to breathe. Swooping before her, catching her off guard smiled generously.

"Though…I do not know the exact reason. It seems to me, that if you don't want to do it…then you should say so."

_"Is he worried for me…if so…"_

"You should never let people boss you around Yuna, just tell them how you feel."

"_Then…I must confess my feelings for him…I must…then I will have nothing to fear…"_ She thought, listening to each syllable, memorizing its care and consideration beneath every word. Sealing them away for only her to have. Taking a small, reluctant step back she nodded shyly. Quickly turning into a fast paced sprint she laughed to herself with bliss. Occasionally turning her head about her shoulders to glimpse at that pretty face once more, she smiled wider. Swiftly turning down the hall, and onto the stairwell, and out the corridor she found herself pausing in place. All of her breath sweeping out from her. There they stood, relaxed about, controlling the courtyard as usual. Tidus sat upon a dark brown picnic table propping his feet onto the small wooden bench beneath. His jacket laid opposing across from him. It was rather warm, even more so humid. The air was dense allowing less air to seethe in Yuna's lungs. Gippal, Chappu, and Barali sat about a nearby tree arguing about various things, each yelling louder, and even more so defensively unaware as to her presence. Wakka stood before Tidus depicting an imaginary portrait with his hands, explaining a topic of great detail toward him, however Tidus seemed rather uninterested. Taking deep strides she now stood before him, cutting out Wakka's imaginary illustration.

"Where's my food—"I'm not going to do it!" she yelled, catching the attention of the other guys who had been uninterested in her arrival. Now standing they inched their way closer toward her. Uneasily looking to and from Tidus.

"Oh really—"Yes, really! I have decided to tell him! So there!" She yelled confidently, staring into his cerulean eyes, refusing to lose eye contact. Sitting up casually he leaned closer intriguingly.

"Your going to confess your love to the blitz ball captain? Sure you can do it?" He questioned doubtfully, mocking her newfound confidence.

"_I can't back down…I have to be strong…I have to stick with this…"_ She thought momentarily glancing down to the fresh cut grass.

"I can! I will, I won't let you intimidate me any longer!" She yelled, and with that moved to the side striding across the lawn. Hastily pulled back, Wakka tugged at her arm.

"Let me go! Move away from me." Backing off at Tidus' disapproving facial gesture took a step back allowing Yuna to leave. The guys seemed to exchange shakily glances toward one another, and unto Tidus whose eyes were concentrated primarily on Yuna's back that was now walking away from them steadily.

"_Oh…Yevon…how I love a challenge…"_ He thought still irritated from her actions. No girl had ever stood up to him in such a way. It made him feel as though he had lost control. Kicking the bench from beneath him, flinging it to the ground he stood vengefully. Taking deep strides toward the building he remained silent, leaving the others behind. Chappu, Barali, and Gippal resumed their discussion figuring that Tidus just had to let off some steam... a very wise decision.

Her steps were silent as she approached, her heels momentarily inserting themselves into the soft lawn, and then moving forward once again.

"Ti…Tidus…where are you going?" She yelled, loud enough for him to hear, yet he made no alternate course, unchanging his steps. Firmly pounding them with every step forward. Turning about to this familiar voice Wakka smiled warmly.

"Hey Lu—"Where is Tidus going?" Wakka's smile seemed to evaporate glancing back into Tidus' route. Then back to Lulu's passionate eyes.

"He…he is in just a bad mood…that's all. How have you been—"Is it because of that cockroach of a girl I've seen following him around?" She questioned disgustingly. Shrugging his shoulders Wakka shook his head.

"Naw…Tidus never frets over no girl…you know that ya?" Wakka stated calmly as he witnessed Tidus disappear into the building before him. Turning his face with the wind he smiled toward Lulu. However she concentrated solely onto the building before her. Her eyes intensely looking forward. Glancing back to the building and back into her crimson colored eyes he lowered his head, clenching his fist tightly together.

"_How…she admires him so..." _Wakka thought irregardlessly placed his palm into hers. Her soft skin caressing every curve of his.

"Hey Lu…how about we go catch some lunch?" He said warmly. Pulling her hand away swiftly she ran forward, tightly embracing her midnight laced purse. Onto the concrete steps and through the door after Tidus. Lowering his hand back to his side he stepped back in disappointment slowly picking up the bench that Tidus had knocked down, taking a seat he leaned back in exhaustion.

_"I don't know what…she sees in him…"_

* * *

Well that's all. Sorry if it sucked! Anyways! I hope you guys review! I'd really appreciate it! Thank you so much for reading!!!!!!!! 


	5. Exposure

**Okay Chapter 5 has arrived!! Yeah! Confetti blows! Yeah it has been about two weeks since I updated, but really I haven't had time. A lot of schoolwork, and exams are soon! Got to GRADUATE!!! LOL! So anyways, enough talk. I hope you all enjoy and tell me what you all thought of it!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Exposure"

"_Please…please…let this be successful…I can't be humiliated…just this once…"_ Yuna prayed diligently leaning against the granite wall, resting her head back, now closing her eyes. Clasping her palms together she exhaled…inhaled…exhaled, until she was sure she was to hyperventilate.

"I am too nervous…" She said aloud, "What if he rejects me? He has done so to many other girls…what if…I am just another girl?" She questioned herself nervously, digging through her purse until she finally retrieved her cell phone. She flipped the rhinestone encrusted device open staring at its digital clock intently.

"_Blitz ball practice is almost over…he'll be here any moment…" _She thought biting down on her lip, and placed her cellular back into her small purse. Anxiety spread throughout her entire body, feeling that she would lose her balance, gripped firmly onto the handrail beside her.

"_I can do this…I have to do this…"_ She thought looking up as the boys locker room doors opened, following several of its players, and with them Shuyin.

"_It's now or never Yuna…just do it!" _She thought as her mind raced a thousand miles per second.

"Shu…Shuyin!" She called shakily, her nervousness was well apparent. Stopping in his tracks he turned around to the end of the hallway…beautiful as ever. Taking a breath, she found the energy to compose herself, and smiled shyly. Returning to his friends he bid them farewell and changed his course to her direction.

"_Oh YEVON! He is really coming! Just be calm…he wouldn't have ditched his friends if he didn't want to talk. Ri…right?"_ She thought nervously taking several steps forward, meeting him halfway. He walked with confidence, approaching her with ease. His hair was rather damp, and towel dried from the blitz ball sphere that the team had used for practice. His deep cerulean eyes consumed her, melting all of her doubts away from existence. His deep navy blue undershirt magnified the intensity of his eyes. A silver chain descended his neck, which curved loosely beneath his shirt. His black denim like jeans cuffed before hitting the marble floor overlapping his blitz cleats. Readjusting his practice bag he now stood before her.

"Hey Yuna, did you need to speak with me?" He asked innocently, and interested in her reply. She took a breath now concentrated on the floor beneath, feeling as though she would just sink right through it. Lowering his head to meet her eyes he appeared concerned.

"Is everything okay?" He questioned now worried. Looking up she smiled, now inhaling and exhaling. Releasing all the pressure that had built up just thinking of this confrontation.

"Everything is fine…actually…I wanted to tell you something…" She said aloud, now fidgeting with the straps of her purse.

"What is it—"I like you." She cut him off nervously. Her heart stopped. They remained at eye contact with one another briefly. The pressure that had now gone had returned and she waited nervously for his reply.

"Uh…" He began, and Yuna's heart instantly died. That was how all rejections began. He seemed to look confused, and was hesitant to reply.

"Yuna…I like you too." He concluded. Yuna's head instantly jerked up looking back into his eyes. Standing in a shocked state she smiled childishly, somewhat relieved that it was over. Readjusting his bag, he slowly swept his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on…I'll walk you home…if you don't mind?" Nodding her head she smiled bashfully, inching closer to his side. Their steps were in sync, rhythmically in motion, making there way down the hall way. Life couldn't get any better…it just couldn't.

"_Now…I should have nothing to fear…now I can be happy…" _Yuna thought as herself and Shuyin approached a large group of nighttime students who had gathered around out side a near classroom, pushing each other to move closer to the wall.

"What's going on—"Hey look it's them!" A tall girl yelled pointing in their direction. Confused Yuna quickened her pace, moving ahead of Shuyin.

"Yeah! You guys might as well just go out." Another boy retorted mockingly. Pushing her way through, she came to an abrupt halt. Each slip of paper had been stapled to the news board. Her once pink tinted love note now a pale copy paper white. Her eyes scanned the board.

"_That…can't be my letter…" _She thought nervously as she looked more closely.

"Dear Shuyin…I have always liked you…I really want to ask you out, but…" Another student trailed on. Shaking her head in disbelief she curled her fist. Hatred consumed her, as she stood silently.

"Shuyin…when did you ask her out?" Another girl joked as she passed him by. He stared intently on Yuna's back that had not moved. Sympathy consumed him, and he stepped forward to look at the board for himself. Seeing him from her peripheral vision approach, she dove forward toward the bulletin board. Ripping as many papers she could away, not allowing them become no longer a viewing pleasure. Balling them into her fist she turned away, breaking through the laughter…the mockery…everything.

"Yuna!" Shuyin called with deep concern, but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop…she couldn't look at him again after this…she couldn't take it any longer. Stepping forward, maturely Shuyin approached the bulletin board tearing the remainder of papers away.

"Hey! Don't take them down… we want to see too!" Voices called from behind him, but unresistingly he continued ripping away every piece of paper. Balling them all in his hands he approached the trash can slamming them into its emptiness. He had to find Yuna.

"_It is horrible! Why! Why did you have to do this?" _She thought, now running through the courtyard.

**"_It's useless…because if I want to do something then nobody can stop me—"What do you want—"what do I want? Nothing…it's just fun,"_** His words exactly from a not so distant memory of the day from the classroom when he had forced her to take his notes. She recalled it precisely, and pushed her legs harder; running as fast as they would allow her to.

"_So is this what you call fun! I will never forgive you Tidus! Never!"_ She thought, her heart racing, as she gripped her purse tightly. The end of the corridor was near. Blindly running through both Lenne and Rikku she continued. Parting them they jumped back, exchanging worried glances.

"Yunie!" Rikku called, but Yuna was not stopping, not until she confronted him.

"Yuna! Where are you going!" Lenne called not too long after Rikku's cry, stamping her foot onto the cement step for being ignored.

"Did you see Yuna run past here?" Both Lenne and Rikku jerked about turning astonished to see Shuyin standing before them. Out of breath, he leant over placing his hands onto his knees for support, momentarily looking up, waiting for their reply.

"What happened?" Lenne replied concerned with yet a baffled expression. Rikku leant in closer, her emerald eyes examining his face worriedly, and back to the courtyard stairs where she had ran off to. Solemnly looking into Lenne's eyes, he returned his glare to the courtyard, scanning the area. Rikku once more glanced to the stairway she had fled to. The art building.

The art building was empty. All of the art student's classes were only held in the morning…but she knew that he was there. Sitting in that abandoned classroom. Thinking of probably more ways to terrorize the university. Her steps were hollow among the marble tiles. Gripping her purse tightly she examined each doorway, pausing momentarily to step in between each doorframe. It was just her luck that it was last classroom on the other side of the building. Her legs were tired, but she pushed forward. Her cheeks inflamed, her eyes on the verge of tears. Stopping in the doorframe, she breathed heavily, targeting her eyes unto Tidus primarily. The desks had been shuffled about, and the five boys sat about relaxed. Turning about in his seat, Gippal snickered slightly.

"Well…well…well. Look who we have here. See I told you Tidus that she would miss you so much…" Taking a step into the room Yuna passed several chairs, pushing them away from her, determination set in.

"Tidus has a new girlfriend now…so you'll have to wait…" She ignored their taunting gestures, and continued to concentrate on Tidus. He also looked toward her amusingly as she rapidly approached.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to wait for him then you can always date me…" Another called to her. Shrugging what they had to say off she now stood before Tidus, who leant up against the wall. Raising her hand she lowered it down upon his face harshly. The slap echoed into the room, bouncing back towards them. Slicing into mere silence. Unmoving his face he continued to stare at her. Looking up into his eyes with disgust she bit down on her lip, allowing the silence to consume them all. All four guys halted any further discussion in mid way sentence leaving their mouths agape. Stunned…shocked, and left in a state of misbelief. All four looked to Tidus, flinching to his yell.

"What the hell are you doing! —"Why did you expose my letter!" Yuna yelled back, raising the clumped balls of paper into her hand for him to see closely.

"Was making fun of me really that hilarious!" she yelled, taking another step forward, "Did it make you proud? Well the truth is, it makes you sad... and pathetic!" Still unmoving she had got so riled up that a tear had begun to stream down the side of her face without acknowledgment.

"Because…" She paused breathing heavily, attempting to compose herself she turned her face to sweep away the small tear, and back to his face, which showed no emotion.

"Because…you've never truly liked anybody…so you have no regard for other people's feelings. You have no idea how it feels…" She stopped. Lowering his eyes to the floor in what looked like pain was erased quickly, fading from any soft spot, he raised his eyes back to hers, now smiling wickedly.

"You came here… to waste my time on that shit…" He replied quietly. The room had not stirred, and they both refused to look away, intently looking into one another's eyes. Yuna could have sworn that the hurt in his eyes…was deeper than hers…if just for that brief second. Sweeping his hand tenderly behind her neck pulled her near.

"Listen up…when I want something…I get it. I think that you need to accept that." He replied cooly still remaining at eye contact. Infuriated she pushed his arm to the side, and threw the balled up papers against his face. Tearing away from him she turned about. Gippal, Wakka, Chappu and Barali all moved with haste away from her, glancing back to Tidus. Lost in the space of where she had been standing…smiled slyly. Turning from the classroom she ran…not looking back. Hurt inside…she felt no remorse for him.

**"**_**Listen up…when I want something…I get it. I think that you need to accept that."** _She played his words back through her memory. Sweeping herself around the corner she forced herself back against the wall. Sighing out with a release of her frustrations.

"_How could he…how could he!" _She thought, as she wiped her eyes, "_How could he…"_

The former classroom was silent. Turning about to the window, Gippal, Wakka, Chappu and Barali all made their escape…it was best for him to cool down. As the door closed behind them Tidus lowered his eyes to the crumpled up pieces of paper.

**"_Because…you've never truly liked anybody…so you have no regard for other people's feelings. You have no idea how it feels…"_** He recalled her accusations, and lowered himself, slowly picking the notes up into his hands. Lost in deep concentration he perspired into guilt, applying more pressure to the wads of paper.

**"_You have no idea how it feels…"_** He rehashed redundantly. His deep blue eyes, now concentrated on every ink stained letter. Quietly slouching back into the seat behind him, he ran his fingers through his hair.

**"_You've never truly liked anybody…"_** her words continued to haunt him, forcing guilt into the depths of his abdomen. Bringing his hand up slowly, and harshly back unto the desk he cursed, as the notes bounced themselves off of the table's surface.

**"_You have no idea how it feels…"_**

* * *

****

**Okay that's it for this chappie! Hope you guys liked it! Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!! I really do appreciate it!!! Bad, good…I really don't care, and I could use the help! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Little Sister

**Okay, I have been home all day today with nothing to do, so…I figured I would get ahead in the story a bit! Anyways, I'll just get right to it, no need to bore you to death! Anyways, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**"Little Sister"**

"What should we do now?" Rikku questioned dully, sitting on the block of stairs. Her knees tilted inward as she rested her small palms atop of them casually. Shuyin leant up against the handrail, his forearms crossed in contemplation.

"It is so…embarrassing…and Yunie is so shy." Rikku continued, now leaning back with exhaustion, resting her elbows on the superior step behind her.

"We should find her first…" Shuyin inquired now stepping away from the handrail, surveying the courtyard. A light breeze descended upon them, caressing the hair away from his bronze complexion, revealing the worry behind his two sapphire charms. Lifting her purse, Lenne stood dubiously, staring anxiously toward his back.

"Then what?" Lenne questioned suspiciously inching nearer, "What exactly are you going to do…when we find her?" She asked, biting down on her lower lip in regret. Her chestnut hair delicately danced behind her shoulders as the afternoon's gentle wind heightened.

"I want to comfort her…" Shuyin stated calmly, fixating his eyes upon the lawn where they had first spoken, or at least where he had had enough gumption to speak with her.

"You won't make fun of her—"Of course not. I… don't want her to be hurt." Shuyin retorted, distinguishing that his intentions were not harmful, but for Yuna not to be in pain. Pausing in thought, Lenne took a breath, and reached up the stairs for her purse. It clanked loudly as she tugged it down the stairs hesitantly. Receiving an awkward look from Rikku she continued, now rummaging through her purse. Placing her plaid colored phone into her lap she looked uncertainly toward Shuyin before rising to her feet.

"_Am I doing the right thing?" _She thought taking another breath as she flipped the phone open to the main screen.

"_Lenne Luv's Shuyin 4 ever"_ She read the headline, and closed the phone once more. Glancing over her shoulder to Shuyin she smiled with a solemn texture, and forced her hand to open the phone once more disguising her pain with ease. Hitting Yuna's contact number she moved the cell phone to her ear. Rikku and Shuyin both peered over curiously. Eagerly waiting to see if she would pick up her cell phone. Several rings followed, and Lenne found herself tapping her fingernail upon its cover impatiently, swaying back in forth in reluctance.

_"Hello Lenne…"_ a faint voice came from the other line rather nonchalantly. Instantly relieved Lenne smiled, pressing the cell phone closer to her ear.

"Yuna? Are you alright?" Lenne questioned optimistically. Jumping from her former position Rikku sprinted next to Lenne, easing closer into their conversation.

"Hey Yunie! We were about you! Don't ever scare us like that again!" The young blonde yelled jovially. A small laugh returned her statement, and Lenne looked back into Shuyin's worried eyes.

"Hey Yuna, we are outside the athletics building right now. Come meet us here."

_"Uh, Lenne…I don't think I can right now_—"Yuna, who cares. Just come all right? No negotiations! See you in five! Ok! Bye-bye!" Lenne concluded snapping her phone shut. Turning about on her heel she smiled confidently. Approaching Shuyin she felt at ease, placing a play like punch into his toned bicep.

"It is all up to you now!" She smiled radiantly as she placed her faith within him. Chuckling silently he tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans, waiting patiently.

* * *

"_What does Lenne want that is so important that it can't wait until tomorrow morning? I mean seriously…I am in such a horrible mood…do we have to meet now? I swear if she called me here just to tell me gossip… oh, what's the point?" _Yuna thought, too drained to lead onto any more thoughts. Holding onto her bag she rested her shoe onto the bottom railing, placing both of her hands onto the safety railing above parallel to her chest.

"_I wonder…if Shuyin will ever look at me the same. Oh, those deep navy eyes…how they haunt me so." _She thought with grief, now stepping down from the railing, and back unto the gray, stony floor.

"Yuna…" He whispered. She paused momentarily catching her breath at the sound of her own name being repeated.

"Yuna…" He spoke softly. Shifting her feet, gradually she turned around, instantly releasing her bag to the ground.

"Shu…Shuyin… about the letters—"What about them?" He smiled bashfully, "You confessing your emotions to me? It isn't anything more then I could have dreamed." He spoke tenderly now standing before her. Embarrassedly, she lowered her glance away from his. Placing his palm onto her shoulder gently, he implored her to no longer be insecure. Slowly peering only feet away, Lenne and Rikku tucked themselves away behind the foyer's steps, glancing above the handrail frequently.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to cause any problems for you…please believe—"I believe you." He spoke soothingly, assuring her that everything was going to be okay. Her knees quivered, her heart skipped, her lungs nearly collapsed as he repeated her name.

"Yuna…" He whispered, "May I?" He asked courteously, taking a moment to wipe away her tears of embarrassment.

"That letter doesn't bother me…but when you cry…that bothers me…" apologetically he wiped her tear stained face, now allowing her radiance to shine through. The hopeless romantic Albhed girl grinned, trying to hold back her applause. Readjusting her purse Lenne glanced another direction taking a sigh of envy, and conceding herself to take a seat unto the staircase. Chipper as ever Rikku jumped up…and down…up…then down. It never stopped. Her heart was in her throat already. Glancing up, Lenne forcefully pulled Rikku back into a sitting position upon the staircase.

"Hey! What gives—"SHHH!" Lenne silenced her whines as she pointed to the opposing staircase.

"Stop fidgeting! Look…Yuna's got company…" Lenne whispered worriedly, glancing to and fro back to the oblivious couple.

"Yuna…there are people in this world who try to hurt you. However…there are also people who hurt because you hurt…" He whispered leaning nearer. Closing her eyes, she smiled inside. This was it…her first kiss. He was so romantic, sweeping her fears away from beneath her. Her emotions tingled as he edged nearer. He too closed his eyes, allowing the gravitational pull to draw them closer.

"Where'd you get that line? A cereal box?" A voiced addressed the two rather rudely before being able to induce themselves into a passionate kiss, Yuna turned around rather curiously. Her honey brown hair swaying with ease. 'Tidus'…she loathed that name. He rested back upon the handrail still smiling devilishly. Not far behind Wakka, Chappu, Barali and Gippal all sat, staring amusingly toward the couple. Landing onto the floor with simplicity, Tidus stood confidently, taking deep strides before the two, smirking the entire way.

"I heard that you are the blitz ball captain for the university? Popular, responsible…need I go on?" Tidus enthused him with flattery. Smiling Shuyin blushed shrugging his shoulders modestly.

"It really is nothing—"_Don't believe a word he says! All he is doing is manipulating you!_" Yuna objectively whispered, pulling Shuyin away.

"Actually…Yuna told me all this…she is quite fond of you…" Tidus retorted, grinning evilly toward Yuna, slightly winking at her he returned his glance back to Shuyin, "I really…I mean truly admire you. Would it be possible if I could play a game of blitz ball with you before you leave campus tomorrow?"

"No problem. Anytime. Actually the more people who like the game the better I suppose." Shuyin advertised willfully.

"Great! I'll see you after school tomorrow." Turning on his heel, he laid his heavy glance upon Yuna, his deep blue eyes looking right through her, slyly grinning, impressed with his secretive motives.

"That guy is pretty interesting…probably wouldn't be such a bad idea to be his friend." Shuyin replied jovially as Tidus turned the staircase bend, his friends following closely behind. Cringing to his remark Yuna smiled hysterically.

"_You have got to be kidding me."_

* * *

The house was rather warm when she stepped in. Taking off her tennis shoes she stepped lightly onto the wooden floor, setting her house key on the side mantle.

"_Was a maid here?"_ She thought, now turning herself around the house, as it seemed to glisten.

"_It… is…too clean…"_ She thought suspiciously. The sink was empty, the floor had been swept, and even polished if she did say so herself. The once small collection of dust that usually sat upon their commsphere was gone as well. The windows had been cleaned, and a sweet rain fresh scent consumed the air.

"Mom…am I in the right house?" She questioned aloud, calling out to her mother as she sat her bag down unto kitchen counter. Stepping out from her bedroom her mother whirled about radiantly, with a duster securely in her palm.

"Oh Yuna! Your home! Could you do me a favor? I haven't been able to clean the bathroom yet…would you mind?" Her mother asked hopefully, continuing to dust the curtains gently.

"Is…grandma coming or something?" Yuna asked curiously, baffled at her mother's appearance. Her velvet blouse hugged her figure tightly, eluding her beautiful emerald eyes. Her coal tinted dress pants hugged her slender waist securely, allowing the legs to be unconfined with its flowing texture. Spinning around she smiled anxiously.

"Well…I guess, that this is the best time to tell you…" She began now fumbling with the duster's handle, "I am getting married!" She shot out, knocking Yuna back unto the couch in stunned state of mind.

"Getting…married…that's huge ma…" She muttered slowly in disbelief. Oblivious to her daughter's state of mind.

"Yes! I know! Oh, Yuna! I am so glad you gave me your blessing that night in the kitchen! Oh! Isn't it wonderful Yuna! The mood was perfect, and before I know it! He's purposing!" She sighed childishly collapsing into an opposing chair, twirling a small strand of hair in her fingertips. Yuna sat up slowly, now look at her mother's joyful contemption.

"Mom…I haven't even met this man…and you're already marrying him?" Yuna objected rebelliously. Ignoring her antics her mother stood love blinded.

"Oh, Yuna. That's all right. He wanted to come today…but something came up. He has already set up a conference with you at school. I think it's in a couple of days…he is really anxious to getting to meet you." Her mother replied excusing his actions.

"What a weirdo…why does he have to come to my school?" Yuna retorted throwing herself back onto the sofa behind her, crossing her arms across her chest. Clasping her hands together Yuna's mother stood awe stricken.

"OH! My mistake! I forgot to tell you! He is your University's President." Rolling her eyes, Yuna glanced to the kitchen. Its table still set for three, the dishes enticing her taste buds.

"If he can't make it today, then why is the table set for three—**"DING** **DONG DING!"** The doorbell cut her speech in half, and Yuna's mother instantly smiled.

"He's here!" She yelled with joy now running to the doorway with haste. Punching the sofa tiredly a strange thought sunk slowly in...immersing itself into her head.

**"_He just transferred here to major in the arts program. He got expelled from his old school, but his dad is the College President here…"_**

"NO!" She yelled allowing the 'O' to roll vividly off her tongue. Standing quickly she bolted for the door.

"Ma! Don't! Don't open the door!" She called begging…but it was too late. With the flick of the door handle, the draft pushed it further, faster, and smacking into the wall. There he stood. Tall, looming over her, smiling sinisterly. She was held in agony, unmoving, tightly within his grip of newfound power. Taking a step nearer, her mother clapped her shoulder with her palm.

"He's the son of the man I am going to marry. His name is Tidus. You'll be step siblings, so I pray that you two will get along." Her mother's words pierced her very soul.

"_This isn't happening…this can't be happening…"_ She thought. Now biting down onto her lower lip in disbelief. Her world spiraled rapidly downwards into chaos of destruction.

"_This is just a dream…it has to be just a dream…if this is a dream then please! Please! Please wake me up!"_ She tried to lie to herself, to convince herself that he was a mirage and he wasn't really standing there. Smiling devilishly he laughed amusingly.

"Nice to meet you…little sister…"

* * *

**Okay that's all for tonight! Now click that review button! Please! Tell me what ya thought:)**

* * *


	7. Anything Is Worth It

**Okay, I got a lot of reviews! Yeah! I'm so happy! Does Happy Dance, So I was going to wait to update for a while, but seeing as how I have nothing better to do I guess that time is now. Before I start I would like to thank all my reviewers that have helped me get this far:**

**Mikoyasha**

**PrincessAinoMinako**

**Edy21**

**FFX-Lover**

**Sweet Pyreflie**

**Kiru2010**

**Mini mo**

**Mauia88**

**Futari de Distance**

**ILOVETODREAM**

**Kerri**

**You guys absolutely have no idea how much I really do appreciate your reviews. I'm not just saying that, okay? You guys are GRRRREAT! LOL! Well, now it's time for Chapter seven. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**"Anything Is Worth It"**

"Yuna, dear stop playing with your food…have you forgotten about our guest?" Yuna's mother replied attentively smiling, maneuvering her eyes toward the juvenile blonde haired ruffian that sat in the opposing chair from Yuna. She narrowed her eyes toward him, flinging her fork unto her plate she slouched back into her chair, flinching as the metal clanked against the glass plate. Ignoring her childish antics her mother set her gaze to Tidus, setting her palm assuringly atop his bronzed knuckles she smiled warmly.

"When Tidus heard that I was going to marry his father, he was so happy! He is the one that suggested this dinner for all three of us. Such a sweet child…" Her mother concluded with an approving smile, glancing back to Yuna who had not moved an inch from her slouch like position, raised her glance momentarily unto his mocking cerulean façade.

"_Sweet? As if!"_ Yuna mumbled beneath her breath, widening her bi colored eyes in exaggeration.

"I believe that you two will be—"Ma!" Yuna began cutting her off, fed up with his disguise, placing both of her hands onto the tablecloth, vehemently pushing away her chair, "How could you do this? Do you know what kind of person he is! How evil he is!" She yelled pointing at him, now crossing around the table. Ignoring her display of newfound, yet empty confidence Tidus leant in, raising his fork to his mouth.

"Stop! Did we say you could eat! Have you no manners?" Yuna stood over Tidus fuming at his uncaring attitude.

"_He tries to wreck my life, and now he is the sweetest child, my mom's ever seen? Yeah right!"_ She thought, disengaging to the sound of a whimpering, and a stifling cry.

"You really can't accept anybody else, but your father!" Her mother sobbed into her napkin. Quickly kneeling beside her, Yuna shook at her shoulder regretfully.

"No! Ma—"When…when you said…I could date…you just didn't want to disappoint me…" Her mother continued, muffling her tears into her napkin, "You never actually wanted me too!" Her mother continued shaking her head shamefully.

"No…Ma…it isn't that—"You think I betrayed your father! You never thought I would actually remarry." Her mother continued, breaking down hysterically.

"Please, Ma, don't cry…I didn't mean it. Honestly, I am sorry I hurt your feelings…Ma…please calm down…it isn't like that." Yuna continued her desperate attempts to comfort her mother. Edging away from the table slowly, Tidus stood, taking a step to Yuna's mother's side. Charmfully placing his palm onto her shoulder.

"Please don't blame yourself…it's my fault…that sister hates me." He said consolably, as a pitiful expression consumed his tan facial feature. Standing slowly, Yuna gaped at him in confusion. Shooting up from her chair Yuna's mother hugged Tidus gratefully.

"Tidus I am so sorry to have hurt you like this." She cried as he wrapped his arms around her understandingly.

"I thought…that I could've…had a complete home…" He replied sorrowfully.

"I thought we could've had a complete home too! Tidus, I really wanted to take care of you as my own son!" She cried into his chest. Pulling away he looked into her deep emerald eyes, "Really…that makes me so happy…I am so touched. There is nothing else that I could've wanted." Throwing herself back into his chest she cried aloud, "I am so sorry Tidus! If Yuna doesn't approve…then I may have to disappoint you and your father!" Cringing to the mere sight of this masquerade, Yuna painfully looked into his eyes.

"_You…are…purely evil…"_ She thought to herself as he gestured a small wink toward her, devilishly smiling.

"_Why…you," _Yuna thought breathing heavily, biting down on her lip in disapproval of his front that he had put on in front of her mother, who so willingly believed him…still convinced that he was the sweetest child a mother could only dream to have.

_"You've got to be kidding..."_ Yuna muttered, as she slumped back onto the floor, _"You have just got to be kidding..."_

* * *

"Brother!" Lenne yelled in disbelief, forcing herself to take a seat on the staircase alongside Yuna. 

"Tidus! Yunie! You have got to be kidding me!" Rikku added throwing herself against the wall parallel to the staircase, "Man…Yunie, your life is way to tragic…just to tragic…" Rikku echoed as she shook her head in a dazed state. The hallway was quite, and serene. Although a classroom window must have been left ajar for a serious updraft commuted its way through knocking Rikku's papers about and down the hallway. Jumping up from her sitting position she scurried down the hallway, tripping over herself.

"Man! That's my cheat sheet for the Midterm!" she yelled, stomping on several pages to stop their flight. Giggling into her palm at Rikku's high-speed chase she returned her glance to Yuna, who hadn't found it in the least bit comical at all. Sighing heavily she nudged Yuna's shoulder gently.

"Yuna…what happened?" Lenne asked concerned, imploring a reply. Looking up to Lenne depressingly she fought out a smile.

"I don't know what else to do Lenne…there is nothing I can do. Our parents are getting married…and you know…I have never seen my mom so happy…" She gently spoke out now standing.

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku began, shoving all of her papers back into her bag controllably, "At least, you still have Shuyin!" Rikku toned in optimistically. An instant smile immerged itself upon her face as she nodded.

"_At least I still have him in my crummy life…"_ She thought. Her smile instantly faded, as she jerked around to face Lenne.

"Oh, no!" Yuna yelled collapsing back onto the staircase.

"What's wrong?" Lenne and Rikku replied simultaneously.

"Tidus and Shuyin are playing blitz ball after school today…I have a really, really bad feeling about this…" She whispered slowly. Placing a comforting hand upon Yuna's shoulder Rikku smiled warmly.

"Don't worry Yunie! Tidus and his gang of ruthless punks maybe intimidating, but Shuyin is the blitz ball captain for a reason…cause he is the best."

"Yeah…I just hope they play fair…" Lenne added nervously. Taking her small hand, Rikku shoved it into Lenne's shoulder aggressively, "Now who is making the situation worse!" She counter attacked her statement. Building two large air pockets into her cheeks, Yuna stood allowing them to deflate.

"I have to put an end to this…this…this childish nonsense!" She yelled determined, stomping away down the hall and around the corner, leaving Lenne and Rikku to exchange glances.

"Where is she going now?"

* * *

It was a beautiful day; no storms were depicted in the forecast for a whole month. Treading across the lawn she circled her body about, looking for _his_ exact location. 

"_I know that your out here…it's lunch break…where are you…"_ She thought, crossing several picnic tables. The pastel sky was painted an eggshell blue, with white crème patches that drifted by every now, and then. Placing her hands upon her hips she turned about in circles. Squinting her eyes from the sun's light, which tightly embraced her face. Smothering her focus entirely. It wasn't until she took notice of Barali and Gippal wrestling on top of the ground some feet away. Tightening her grip onto her bag, she took a breath and then exhaled. Her steps were light, and they didn't notice her approach.

"Come on Barali! Just let me look at the picture! If your girlfriend looks that good then what's the problem!" Gippal yelled, snatching the small picture from Barali's hand, and walking past only to be tackled to the ground before he could lay his eyes on it. Chappu and Wakka sat on an opposing wooden table talking amongst themselves, and Tidus lay lazily on the lawn, obviously napping with a library book outstretched over his face, shielding his eyes from the sun. As she approached, Barali stood, allowing Gippal to see his picture. Confused as to why Barali had stopped attacking him also stood as Yuna drew near. Wakka and Chappu sat motionless, their baffled expressions consumed them, and they waited in silence.

"You even want to get close to Shuyin? What's your scheme?" Yuna questioned, kneeling down to lift the library book away from his face, ensuring that he would listen. With the sudden removal of his book Tidus squinted his eyes from the sun's light that had seethed its way in, now captivating his toned facial expression. Rising gradually into a sitting position he ran his fingers messily through his dirty blonde hair.

"What are you talking about? No matter how you look at, I'm just playing a game of blitz ball…how's that so strange?" Rolling her eyes, Yuna tossed the book back down to his side.

"You are entirely strange!" She reputed angrily, knowing those were not his true intentions. Leisurely he stood, dusting the grass away from his jeans, "Oh…thanks for the praise," He retorted sarcastically. Wanting to yell back she felt an odd presence loom over her, spinning slowly around she came face to face with Gippal, who intently stared upon her in wonder.

"What are you looking at!" She yelled, taking a step back into the security of her own personal space. Glaring at him cautiously.

"I'm just trying to figure out…why you are still okay? I mean…I saw with my own eyes that you slapped Tidus…but you're still okay?" Gippal replied dumbfounded, as Wakka, Barali and Chappu nodded in agreement. Taking one step more, back into her space he contemplated while tapping his chin.

"It's illogical really…normally two…or maybe three of your bones would be broken by now?" Gippal continued. Jumping from the bench with haste, Wakka soon followed in suite.

"Because Yuna…when there is revenge…that is needed to be acted upon…Tidus returns it a hundred-fold." Wakka concluded coolly, now glancing to the others who now had surrounded her.

"_So…he is getting close to Shuyin…to take revenge upon me?"_ Yuna thought, now returning her glance back to Tidus, breaking through their semi circle. Standing before her he smiled sadistically, unmoving his eyes from hers.

"Wakka…after school…we all meet at the blitz sphere." Tidus commanded casually, now gliding past Yuna.

"Okay, you got it." Wakka replied, grabbing his bags from the table, as all four boys soon followed respectively.

"_No! He's actually going…this can't be happening…"_Yuna thought frantically, gripping her bag tightly, sprinting across the lawn into the athletics building. Her tennis shoes pressed firmly into the ground pushing herself forward. Stamping her feet up the staircase she ejected herself through the corridor. Grabbing the stair's handrail, she catapulted herself up the staircase.

"_I have to tell Shuyin what he is dealing with…this is murder…"_ She thought now sweeping up the next flight of steps. Nearly tripping over the last step, Yuna regained her composure, running through the swinging doors into the blitz ball stadium.

"AHH!" She yelled as she smacked into Shuyin's chest. Nearly falling he held her up, closely in his arms.

"Yuna, what's got you running so blindly, you should watch where you're going." He spoke sweetly, seemingly erasing all of her previous motives.

"You're a little early for the game, what brings you here—"It's about Tidus—"Oh…you're brother?" Yuna held her breath, soon lead by a baffled expression.

"Where… did you hear that?" Yuna questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, he told me this morning, said your parents were tying the knot. Ahh, I see. That's why you're here. Look Yuna, I know he's your family so I'll go easy on him. Nothing to worry about." He replied smiling ever so generously. Turning to switch the sphere pool on, Yuna began to speak, stuttering.

"N…n…no…Shuyin…on the contrary. I came to tell you to throw everything you have against him." Shuyin turned confused waiting for her to elaborate.

"You see…my brother," She began cringing at the mere thought, "Has a big ego…that I feel…maybe needs to be toned down a notch. I'm sure if anybody is capable of doing so it is definitely you!" Yuna concluded sweetly, enlarging her bi colored eyes convincingly. Laughing to himself he nodded modestly.

"I'll see what I can do, but as for now you should go take a seat in the stands. Our game will be starting shortly." He replied pointing to the stands as he switched the next lever for the sphere pool. Turning around, finally taking a moment to catch her breath, exited the swinging doors.

"Oh…sister?" His voice startled her, as she jerked to her side. There he stood, relaxed leaning up against the wall…waiting.

"What?" Yuna replied already somewhat annoyed. Crossing his arms across his chest, he sighed in contemplation, "Being my sister…would be horrible. Actually you don't have to be my sister. I've come up with a solution…" He lingered on, now unfolding his arms, resting them at his sides. Staring at him questionably Yuna took a few steps closer, waiting for him to continue.

"Tell your mom not to marry my dad, and then we'd have no connection." He concluded his statement now looking for her reaction. Unmoving she continued to stare into his deep blue eyes…losing herself temporarily, before clashing back to reality.

"I won't do that—"Why not?" He cut her off a bit confused knowing that she was repulsive to his every move...it didn't make sense.

"Even if I hate you…I will never say that." Amused by her determination, he smiled decisively.

"Yuna…I can always come up with more creative ways to break you." He replied cockily. Her eyes now were distant, looking into an empty space of air before her.

"I don't care—"Why be so pitiful…don't you get it Yuna. People like me…have no sympathy…why be so harsh on yourself?" He asked still baffled with her reply.

"I don't care…as long as my mom is happy…anything is worth it," She began sending chills throughout his spine. Glancing to the pasty wall she continued, "My mom has not been this happy for a very long time…anything is worth it…even putting up with you…" She concluded quietly. Striking a chord within him he opened his mouth to speak, but found no words coming to his speech. Continuing to look upon the wall she turned, back toward the staircase, taking a breath she paused momentarily.

"…Good luck in the game…" and with that she stepped lightly down the stairs toward the stadium. Collapsing back unto the wall he sighed with regret. Contemplating on how her words stung him deeply.

_**"Anything is worth it...even putting up with you..."**_ Her words repeated redundantly within his head as Wakka cut him off.

"Hey Tidus! The game is starting soon, come hurry to the locker room!" Wakka sounded down the hall, fading into the Girl's locker room.

"AHH!" Wakka then ran out across the hall into the boy's locker room, "Oops...wrong one..."

* * *

**Okay that's it for this chapter! Sorry if it sucked! But I am really just setting the stage for the next chapter, which is going to be so awesome! I'm so excited! So don't leave me yet! Please Review! Thanks!**


	8. A Guilty Conscious

**Hey! I'm back…again…lol! So anyways here is chapter 8!! I hope you enjoy! Dedicated once more to all my faithful reviewers! You guys are awesome!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**"A Guilty Conscious"**

The tension had begun to heavily rise within the stadium; a volcano waiting to erupt. Students who had heard of Tidus and his arrogant group of followers, all filed into the stands, quickly overpopulating the stadium. Waterspouts took flight into the air, filling the translucent sphere before them. Holding onto the handrail before her, Yuna shook nervously, awaiting the game to begin, anxiously. With a seismic blast, the sphere injected the oxygen molecules into the water, enabling the players to breathe underwater. Throwing the entire stadium back a few feet, Yuna gripped tightly onto the handrail now glancing above to the top of the sphere, ever so slowly. The "_initiation pads"_ stood securely placed, as two men buckled them to the sidewalls of the tank. The initiation pads were what the players used to descend into the sphere. Like a high dive toward a pool, and they always made Yuna nervous…they always seemed to look dangerous, as though you would plummet to your death. She could feel the pressure impact upon her. She had gotten there first, so she took her seat in the front row next to Rikku and Lenne who were too busy talking amongst themselves to notice her anxiety that was constantly attacking her. They both took out their candies, and leant back in to their seats, ready for the game to take place. The crowd seemed to die down a little, and for a moment it was silent. Eerily quiet as the announcer came through. Listening to the initiation of the microphone the crowed screamed hysterically. Turning about in annoyance, Yuna fell into her seat, cupping her ears.

"Yunie! Don't be like that." Rikku yelled over the crowd pulling Yuna's hands away. Staring into her emerald eyes with discontent she slumped back into her seat.

"Rikku, let's just go…let's just tell Shuyin not to play…I know he'll listen to me… if we—"Yunie…are you really scared…do…you don't think Tidus will do something to hurt Shuyin…do you?" Rikku whispered frantically, now looking up to the initiation pads, "He maybe a bit harsh Yunie…but he isn't that…low? Is he?" Rikku found herself questioning herself more and more as Yuna fumbled about her skirt, smoothing it over, and then shaking it back into place uncertainly, "Rikku…I don't know…I don't know how far he'll go—"_**Ladies and Gentlemen of Bevelle University! We have quite a turnout today, and what a day it is! Our legendary Bevelle Saints against the challengers!"**_ The announcer continued.

"_I heard that on the challenging team __that new transfer is playing…heard he is pretty cute too!"_ A girl frantically gossiped some stands behind Yuna's row, barely audible for her to hear. Rolling her eyes in disgust, the lights dimmed.

"Rikku! Lenne! What's going on!" Yuna called, jumping from her seat, her muscles tense.

"Sit back down Yunie!" Rikku called tugging at her arm, "The players are about to come out…that's all…you know that they do that every game." Yuna landed back into her seat as though she were to have an aneurysm.

"_Maybe you are just thinking on this way too much…just calm down…" _She thought to herself persuasively, _"It is just a game of blitz ball…nothing more," _She thought once more realistically, now looking up to the initiation pads, as they hued into light. Out they came one by one. Shuyin walked confidently on to the edge of the pad, slowly looking down to Yuna, gesturing a small wink that everything was under control. As the opposing pad immerged into light, out step Tidus, followed by his conceited followers. Neither team submerged into the sphere, yet still remaining at eye level.

"Are they here to play, or to fight?" Lenne asked eagerly, leaning onto the edge of her chair. Sitting up right Yuna clasped her hands together in her lap, biting down on her lip with uneasiness. The shrill whistle penetrated itself into the air, and with that both teams submerged into the lucid globe.

"_**The blitz ball is in! Tidus is up! Tidus has the ball!"**_ The announcer began, leaving Yuna's mouth agape, "How…how did…he take the ball from Shuyin?" She asked aloud, Lenne and Rikku both now exchanging glances of worry.

"_**The ball is stolen back by Bickerson and chucked down the tank back to Shuyin!"**_ The announcer frantically read on, desperate to stay on top of the game.

"Yes!" Yuna yelled quietly, curling her fists to her sides.

"_**Shuyin shoots…it is no good! It does not go in!" **_The announcer screams bluntly into the microphone.

"_How could Shuyin miss? He's never missed a shot?" _Another girl sounded some feet away, this time to Yuna's left.

"_**Wakka has the ball…he hands-off…Tidus is now in control of this ball…he shoots! It's in! It's in! The Bevelle saints may not have it easy tonight folks!"**_ The announcer screamed hysterically.

"You mean…Tidus' team is winning!" Rikku yelled furiously, leaning forward, and then to Yunie, who had now sunken back into her chair.

"_**Abus retrieves the ball…he kicks…Graav has the ball…he's going for the shot…Aww…intercepted by Wakka…"**_ The reporter continues, his faith slowly cracking.

"Yuna, watch the game," Lenne began, "Nothing bad is happening…they're just…playing."

"_**Tidus is in route! He's out of the water folks!" **_Looking up in disbelief, Yuna stands, as do the rest of the crowd, "What is he doing?" Yuna thinks aloud, now squeezing tightly unto the handrail before her, "He is going to get himself killed!" Yuna says aloud with a tint of worry.

**"He's coming down…we are seeing a new move here tonight folks! He's coming down…SLAM! The balls in the water! It's unstoppable…they can't stop it! It's not stopping…it's picking up speed! SCORE! It's in! This is unbelievable folks! That was out of this world!**

"_Oh, my Yevon! Did you see that!"_

"_Yeah, he scored all the way from the other side…and he wasn't even in the sphere!"_

"_Is that legal!"_

"_I don't know…I've never seen that done before!"_

The couple sounded behind Yuna from her right. She was just as astonished…slowly losing grip of the handrail she stumbled back into her seat, "This has nothing to do with me…he's after Shuyin…not me…" Yuna muttered, not blinking, her eyes stuck in a daze, fixated on the sphere before her.

"_**The challenging team is blocking every passage…Shuyin looks like he is really giving it all he's got…but will that be enough! The ball is in play! Wakka hands it off to Chappu! He shoots! It's in! Followed up by Barali! He passes to Tidus. He catches it with a 360 spin folks! What a game!" **_

"_Why does he want to embarrass Shuyin…what did he ever do?"_ Yuna continued to think looking at Shuyin as he swept by, _"He looks…really tired…"_

**"The Bevelle Saints fumble! It's anybody's ball! Gippal makes the sweep! Hands off to Tidus! Tidus fakes the pass! Tidus shoots! It's in! It's in! It's in!"**

"Wow…Yunie…Shuyin's team is getting stomped…Tidus' guys are so scary…" Rikku whispered twisting a strand of her hair nervously looking to Yuna and Lenne. Taking a breath of air, Yuna tilted her head toward the floor in agony.

"I'm afraid…that if this continues…Shuyin will get hurt…" Yuna contemplated, staring vividly at his exhausted body.

"I don't think Shuyin can take much more…" Lenne said aloud glancing worriedly in Shuyin's direction, his body struggling through the water.

"_**That's a half time folks!"**_ The announcer concluded, as the buzzer went off from both opposing scoreboards. "Come on Yunie…lets go see Shuyin, maybe cheer him up a little?" Rikku advertised pulling Yuna up from her chair. Nodding her head in agreement Lenne also stood, pushing her from the rear down the aisles, and through the concession stand. The popcorns, and soft drinks littered the air as Yuna progressed through the crowd. Pushing through to the double doors, they jogged with haste.

* * *

"Didn't we say that this was a friendly game? Why so serious?" Shuyin questioned, now resting heavily upon his knees. Soothingly massaging his own calves, pushing the knots out from within his tendons. Sweat drenched, he pluck the lower half of his jersey for more cooling, his arms were hot, his body exhausted, his lungs heaving for more oxygen. 

"I have but one goal…and that's to win." Tidus replied casually, sloshing water into his inflamed cheeks, messily drying his hair with a towel redundantly knowing that he would have to jump back into the sphere shortly. Still holding that devilish smile, he continued. His heart raced with endurance, his chest tense, beads of sweat had begun to form along his brow, gently maneuvering their way down the side of his face.

"Then our goal is one in the same." Shuyin stated calmly, forcing his self to stand.

"Shuyin!" Yuna yelled, bolting through the swinging doors.

"Yuna? What are you doing in here?" Shuyin replied concerned, yet happy to see her radiant face. Now walking by his side she spoke sweetly.

"I just wanted to know if you needed anything from the vending machines downstairs, there are a couple energy drinks that you might like?" She concluded still concerned for him, and it was apparent in her eyes.

"No…that's okay—"You could get me something…sister…" Tidus cut him now staring amusingly toward her. Stumbling back numbly she glanced back to Lenne and Rikku who had been standing by the door for help. Although they were too busy gawking at the players to pay any attention to her. Glancing back to Shuyin with pleading eyes, he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Yuna. You could go get Tidus a drink. Yevon knows he is going to need it during the second half! Isn't that right little bro!" Shuyin punched Tidus' arm playfully, now turning back to Graav who seemed to have an urgent question about the game. Collapsing onto the side bench, in exhaustion she shook her head fiercely.

"I am definitely not getting anything for you." Laughing to himself at her boorish antics, collapsed next to her. Sighing, inching his way closer to her ear.

"_Fine…I'll be so tired second half…that I'll probably have to cheat to win…hmmm…might even have to hurt a player. I wonder which one?"_ He whispered evilly, focusing entirely on Shuyin's back. Standing repulsively, Yuna narrowed her eyes onto the bronze, toned delinquent.

"What do you want?" She said through clenched teeth. Rising leisurely at her pout face he smiled widely, his perfect teeth gleaming.

"Surprise me…" He finished, now whirling away from her to regroup with his teammates. They looked at him suspiciously, but their awkward glances evaporated as he approached.

"Hey Yunie! Did you talk with Shuyin yet?" Rikku yelled optimistically, grasping onto her purse, staring at Yuna imploringly.

"Do you think that it is possible to talk with him with that devil around!" Yuna yelled quickly in one breath, collapsing back unto the wooden seat behind her.

"Yunie…this may not be the best time to tell you…but Tidus played blitz ball in high school. He beat up the coach…so he got kicked off the team—"He even hit the coach!" Yuna yelled in shock, placing her palm to the side of her face. Nodding consolably Rikku placed her palm onto Yuna's shoulder, "Yes…so please…be more careful…we heard some of his classmates talking about it earlier." Taking a seat next to Yuna, Lenne laid her head comfortably upon her shoulder.

"Yes, because his family has money, and power it was swept beneath the rug—"You're wrong!" All three girls jumped to the sound of his voice, forcing Rikku to now sit as well. His fiery orange locks were now drenched a bright crimson ember. Relaxing against the opposing wall he stepped forward, his uniform damp, clinging onto his chest. His honey brown eyes held no hatred, nor did he seem threatening. Falling on the bench beside Yuna, he placed his hands lazily behind his head, leaning back in relaxation. All three stared at him uneasy, and embarrassed that he had heard everything that they had been saying.

"Tidus…isn't like that." Wakka began in defense of his friend. Hearing his first statement Yuna instantly wanted to turn a deaf ear to what he had to say, but found herself listening rather intently, curiously.

"In high school…there was this fat guy on the team…he wasn't only slow, but he created a lot of trouble for the team. He'd been there two years…and never even touched the ball…" Wakka continued. His distant emotions stirring in his voice, seemingly hoarse. Looking above to the ceiling he continued. Yuna's eyes began to sadden, and inched nearer to hear his elaboration.

"One day the coach said to him, 'you lard ass…sit here and watch the others practice or leave! Just get out of my gym!' He yelled into his face." Wakka lowered his hands, now curling them tightly into a fist as he continued; "I remember watching Tidus slam the ball onto the floor. It startled the other players, and he came near…I really thought that he was going to also tell that fat kid to leave…but sure enough, he turned the coach around single handedly, and laid one good punch into his face…right between the eyes." Wakka smirked at the thought, "Who do you think you are! He would yell, as the coach struggled to get up…a lot of the other players pushed him away, but…that is why he got kicked off the team." Wakka now stood, looking off into an empty void as he concluded his story, visualizing it all over again, "He didn't have to say anything…but… he got so angry…like he was the one being insulted…" Turning abruptly around to face Yuna, he extended his hand, "That lard ass…was me…" he concluded holding out a small wallet size picture. Looking up with hurtful eyes, Yuna slowly extended her palm slowly, taking the picture into her hand for a better look.

Sure enough it was he. His cheeks were a bit plumper, his neck a bit fatter, but it was surely enough him. Glancing over her shoulder, both Lenne and Rikku felt the need to also see. Giggling into her palm Rikku stepped back, now looking to Wakka.

"I can't believe it!" Examining the picture rather closely, she could see Tidus' smile. His arm linked around Wakka's chubby neck playfully.

"_This definitely…isn't the Tidus that I know…"_ She thought now giving the picture back to Wakka in which he tucked it safely away into his wallet.

"Strange maybe, but were not with Tidus…because he is the president's son. We really…respect him." Wakka concluded now taking his leave, back to his teammates. Standing reluctantly Yuna made her way to the door.

"Hey, Yuna. Where are you going?" Lenne questioned, confused with her sudden need for departure.

"I'm…going to buy…an energy drink…" She said slowly, not glancing back in their direction, but moving swiftly through the swinging doors. The hallway was empty. The students had retaken their seats for the game was about to commence in a matter of minutes.

"Why should I run errands for him? It's just because of this stupid guilt…even if Wakka says a hundred good things about you, I still think you're a jerk!" She said aloud now folding her arms across her chest. Stepping off the second flight of stairs, she continued onto the lower half.

"I still think you're a jerk, all that you have done to me! It doesn't make up so easily!" She said once more, digging through her pocket. Caught off guard, she was forcefully slammed to the ground. This time only her face happened to break her fall. Breathing heavily upon the floor, she crawled up, desperate to stand. Her elbows gave way, and she found herself falling to the cold marble floor once more.

"I don't know what Tidus sees in you…you're…so…weak." An icy voice descended upon her. Quickly glancing up, she forced herself up, resting her back unto the wall.

"What do you want?" Yuna spoke coldly, agitated with her presence. Her crimson eyes pierced through her venomously. A young blonde stood to her right, her blue eyes staring at Yuna somewhat maliciously. Another dark haired brunette stood to her left. Snapping their eyes back to the girl that stood before them, taking another step closer.

"Why are you still hanging around Tidus!" She spat angrily, looking upon her in disgust. Taking a step forward, Yuna returned angrily, "I don't have to answer to you! Now move away from me!" Taking another step forward the tall, black haired girl pushed the fragile girl back up against the wall, rather callously.

"Didn't I return your love letter to you? What's your excuse now? Why are you still clinging onto Tidus?" Her crimson eyes intensely fixated upon the girl before her. A baffled expression consumed her as she glanced away, setting her bi colored charms atop the opposing staircase.

"Love…letter…" She whispered confusingly.

"The one that you wrote to the blitzball captain? I even posted it on the bulletin board for you…" The gothic girl concluded smartly crossing her arms above her chest, as the two girls not far behind her giggled sinisterly into their palms. Her knees became weak, the papers that had been stapled to the bulletin board, slammed back into her memory, rather harshly in fact.

"_So…Tidus…was innocent…"_ She thought now snapping her head up vertically, beaming her eyes back into those deep scarlet eyes, "You…you…how can you be so cruel…"

"You think I'm cruel?" She replied astonished to her accusation. The girls once formerly that stood behind her were now taking small, quaint steps nearer. Placing her palm to the side of Yuna's face for support, leant in, "Since we don't know each other well…I'll let you in on a little secret…I'm worse then you think…" She whispered evilly, staring intently into her eyes.

"What do you want!"

**Snap.**

Her fingers pressed firmly together releasing all pressure between them, snapping the air into two fragments of particles. Glancing to her sides, and before her, she anxiously waited, her eyes searching for an escape.

"_What…what are they trying to do?"_ She thought as, now all three girls encircled her. Jumping viciously forward the brunette haired girl pulled Yuna's arms back. Pinning them to behind, securely wrapping a thick rope around her thin wrists, squeezing the rope tightly. Letting out a wincing pain she struggled, trying to pull away. The blonde haired girl stepped forward, slapping her harshly against the face.

"Don't you dare make a sound! Shut your mouth!"

"Let go!" She yelled irregardless of their threatening gestures, her face still stinging, from the imprinted hand mark that still rested atop her ivory flesh. It's cherry like redness blotting her frail skin. Her struggling against the rope caused her wrists to burn, her skin to become raw, making impossible to be resistant any longer.

**Spark.**

She slowly looked up at this suspicious sound, this newfound threatening sound. Her black nails were painted thinly. Her black hair tumbling down her shoulders lavishously. Her lavender lips smiling eccentrically. Her pale face brightly lit from the tiny flame that her palm had given birth… given life too. Taking a step nearer, she whispered, "If I set your hair on fire…what do you think will happen?" She continued inching her way nearer. Recoiling herself back against the wall, Yuna stared into the flame, helplessly. Dancing atop her fingertips, bending rhythmically, its heated passion yearning to destroy.

* * *

**Okay that's chapter 8!!! Please Review!! I really appreciate it! Thanks!! I wont be updating for awhile, cause I go back to school. Sorry! Thank you for reading!!**


	9. Aren't You Siblings?

**Hey everybody, I am so sorry for making you wait so long. I couldn't update during the week because of school, and I was planning on updating last night, but…I kind of got dragged out of my house to a party…steadily waving goodbye to my computer…LOL! So…here is chapter 9, and again I am really sorry for the wait! Please Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 **

**"Aren't You Siblings?"**

The flame inched nearer, leaving behind a radiant glow upon her pale face. The thin brunette's manicured nails had embedded themselves into her flesh, pinning her back against the wall. Its light flickered backwards into retention to her exhaling gasp, but still was lead forward, pushing itself closer to her face. Her back, pressed firmly against the cold wall; she was ensnared in their trap. Her bi colored eyes primarily focused on the spark of life before her, it's warmth tingling against her cheeks.

"Why…why are you doing this?" Yuna pleaded, swiftly moving her head to the side, her face now pressed against the coarse wall, "Stop…please…" She mumbled, slowly losing faith, her stomach in knots. Squinting her eyes shut, the heat evaporated, dispersing into thin air.

"What are you girls doing?" The older gentlemen stated calmly with a rather gentle, scruffy voice, intriguingly, walking closer to the group. The former brunette, who had pinned Yuna against the wall, released her grip, stepping away slowly, allowing the blood to trickle slowly down her shoulder. Startled, Yuna turned about to look at him…her savior.

He was in his late thirties, a dark, tan complexioned figure. His dark brown eyes scanned Yuna's body with interpretation, and back to the surrounding girls in conclusion. A very well built, muscular man, garbed in attire strictly designated to business. His suit cleanly pressed against his body. His dark chocolate hair feathered unto his shoulders.

"What are you girls doing?" He asked again insisting an answer. Yuna turned cautiously back to the group of girls before her, their eyes intensely summoning forth her silence.

"Bullying your fellow classmate?" The gentlemen replied huskily, leaning his head closer, suspicious of their intentions, "Such a beautiful girl…why bully her—"Hey, listen old man! It's none of your business!" The young blonde girl yelled back, cutting his speech in two, her sapphire eyes hatefully glancing toward, and away from Yuna.

"Old man? Well that's not exactly what I preferred to be called by…by such young ladies…" He continued rather nonchalantly.

"_This is you last warning…you won't be so lucky next time…" _The pale complexioned girl whispered quickly, leaning closer to Yuna, her crimson eyes smoldering with vengeance. Filing one after another, they dismissed themselves through the narrow hallway, their steps rhythmically in sync. Taking another step forward, Yuna's mysterious savior untied the ropes that had cut into Yuna's wrists. Once free, and as soon as the blood was allowed to circulate once more thoroughly, she took them to her chest, rubbing them, circling her fingers about soothingly, atop her tender, soft skin.

"Would you like me to escort you to the nurse?" He questioned uneasily looking at her raw shoulders, where each nail had dented itself into her flesh. Cupping her shoulders she smiled insecurely.

"No…no…I'll be fine…it was just a misunderstanding…that's all…" She fought through her teeth to lie. Still feeling uneasy, warily of his reply.

"_He can see right through me…but I can't make the situation worse…"_ She thought, shakily staring into his deep, coffee like eyes. Biting down on her lip anxiously.

"Well, it didn't seem like a misunderstanding to me…but I'll take your word for it," He began understandably, "However…I would feel greatly relaxed if you went to see the nurse." He concluded worriedly, eyeing the thin scarlet stream that interweaved her meshed fingers. Steadily shaking her head, she continued reassuringly.

"No…really I'm fine—"Move away from her…" A distant voice began. Slowly turning around to face the staircase, the gentlemen walked closer with ease.

"Well, well, well. I was just on my way to see your game…it feels like I haven't seen you in ages—"You'll see me when I want you to see me." He snapped back, now stepping down from the staircase, intently looking into eyes of the man before him.

"Still rebellious as ever I see…" The older man continued. Taking a minimal side step Yuna gasped at whom she saw.

_"Tidus…"_ She thought as an awkward silence engulfed the air, _"but…what is he doing here?" _Yuna thought rather baffled. 

"What's wrong with me coming to see one of your games…it's been so long since you've played…I heard you were going to attempt my shot tonight…"

_"How does he know Tidus…"_

"Don't bother me okay…"

_"Could he be…"_

"Well…fine, but it would be nice to know when you are coming home…"

_"Home…"_

"I'll come home when I please, until then you should really stop harassing people." Tidus said aloud glancing quickly to Yuna, not long enough to notice her injuries. Smoothly, tucking his hands into the pockets of his suit he smiled, stepping a foot away for him to see the thin, fragile girl more clearly that stood behind him. The bleeding had subdued, but the stained crimson blots remained like dye permanently pressed into her flesh. Turning completely around, the gentlemen stepped closer to Yuna.

"I really want to take care of you, as I care for your mother…please allow me to accompany you to the nurse." With a sigh of annoyance Tidus pushed forward, stepping between his father and Yuna.

"I'll take her to the nurse. Just leave!" Tidus yelled annoyed with his father's presence. Somewhat displeased with his son's negotiation stepped back.

If that's what you want—"Yes, it is." Tidus quickly cut him off showing him to the door with his eyes. Nodding his head briefly, he peered over Tidus' shoulder.

"I am going to leave Yuna…I will be seeing you soon." He addressed her specifically, now turning to take his leave. The side door slammed up against the frame with little resistance, allowing a soft draft to churn. His toned back still faced Yuna; her bi colored charms searched the air before her, taking the entire moment into account. Quickly spinning around he narrowed his eyes toward her, intensely fixated onto hers. She looked back into them with curiosity, waiting for him to speak.

He was silent. Silently staring at the fresh cuts that grazed her shoulders.

Shifting her eyes with contemplation toward the floor and walls, she looked up into his eyes weakly.

"So…you and your dad don't get along…that well huh?" She said softly, minimizing her voice consolably.

"You just think that you know everything don't you!" Tidus hissed in defense. Taken back by his quick antic, she flinched with sorrowful eyes.

**"_Was making fun of me really that hilarious__…did it make you proud…well the truth is, it makes you sad ... and pathetic… Because…you've never truly liked anybody…so you have no regard for other people's feelings. You have no idea how it feels…"_**

"_He's right…I didn't know everything…"_ She thought now looking back into his deep cerulean eyes.

"You can find the nurse yourself…" He started now turning away, back toward the staircase.

"Tidus…" She barely whispered loud enough to be audible, but yet just enough to stop him where he stood. Jumping at her chance to speak she continued.

"I'm…sorry…I thought that you had posted the letter…and I said a lot of hurtful things to you... I am…very sorry," She paused as he turned fully around, looking to her with solemn eyes.

"But...I must know...why didn't you tell me that it wasn't you?"

"You had already slapped me...do you think that anything I said after that wouldv'e mattered?" He retorted smartly.

"You have every right to be angry with me…and I don't expect you to forgive me…but I am willing to allow your revenge…100 hundred fold." She concluded now standing assertively. Taken back by her sacrificial confidence, stood quietly.

"You'll let me do whatever I want to achieve me revenge?" He summarized her offer, confoundly staring into her eyes. With a slight gulp of pressure, she nodded her head hesitantly.

"Do you know what guys like me do for revenge?" He questioned imploringly. Silence consumed her, and he continued, "We beat them up…is that what you really want?" Stricken back at his forwardness nodded nonetheless.

"Yes… If…If I don't do this…I could never forgive myself…"

"Your teeth could get knocked out." He retorted, attempting to scare her in defeat. It did scare her. The thought of getting your teeth knocked out wasn't the most riveting, but she couldn't back down.

"I don't care."

"Your face might get mangled…" He continued, fascinated with just how far she was willing to go.

"Okay." She replied simply, her voice a mere whisper.

"Let's do it then…" He concluded, as he released a few cracks from his knuckles. Held by intimidation she stood still. Taking a breath, she looked up to him more confidently then ever, "Okay…" She replied with fear dangling in her eyes. Aware of this, she tightly shut her eyes…waiting in anticipation for the first blow she took a breath.

"Ready?" He called to her now balling his fist up tightly. Squinting in agony she nodded quickly.

"_It's okay Yuna…you can take a hit…after this it'll all be over…he'll only hit you…maybe…a couple times…then it will be over…just bare with it…you can do this…" _She thought silently, her palms clammy, her heart racing. Raising his fist now above her head, he fixated his eyes onto her angelic face.

"_Just breathe Yuna…just breathe…" _She thought now gripping tightly onto the seams of her floral, knee length skirt, _"Just breathe…"_ Her thought process continued, waiting for the fist's impact. His curled fist, now hanging in the balance, swept forward. She could sense it moving nearer.

"_Here it comes Yuna…brace yourself…"_ She thought one last time, twisting her face in agony. His fist sliced through the air, its wind pushing her soft brown hair forcefully back. Swinging with full force, he missed her face by only centimeters, and it swept behind her, his once curled fist, now just a heavy palm laid gently on her back, pulling her closer. Applying his lips passionately to hers, it held for but a moment.

"What are you doing!" Yuna yelled, tearing away from his arms confusedly.

"I told you no matter what…I get what I want…" Tidus whispered seductively into her ear, now bearing a devilish smile, "I want…you." He concluded. Shaking her head in disbelief she stumbled back, "No…no…don't say that…no…"

"Aren't you two siblings?" A quiet voice surfaced, a stunned facial expression consumed him. Tidus looked up slowly, ruthlessly smiling.

"Yes…that's right…in the future we'll be siblings, but that will never change the way we feel for each other." Tidus replied, now pulling Yuna closer, gripping onto her tightly.

"Stop talking Non sense! Shuyin! It isn't what you think—"It's exactly what you think—"Please stop it! Let go of me!" Yuna yelled desperate to free herself of Tidus, "Shuyin I—"Sorry Shu…" Tidus cut her off, replying to Shuyin rather casually. Their eyes held momentarily. Both piercing shades of blue cerulean eyes counter attacking one another. Relaxing his once tense face into a shallow smile he began.

"I see…love is a personal choice…so there is no need to apologize. It's not my business." He concluded. Turning about he swept back up the foyer in which he had come unresistingly.

"Shuyin…Shu…" She whispered dryly. His blitz cleats faded from view, as Tidus leaned near, "What…a cold response…he didn't even bother to listen…"

"What feelings for each other? He totally misunderstood!" Yuna cried aloud, not looking into Tidus' eyes.

"What's the big deal? It's the truth…" Shooting her glare into his eyes, she stood solemnly, desperate to suppress her tears. A moment passed in which they held onto one another's stare. Her eyes were full of sorrow…and pain. His eyes squinted at the sight of this. No longer capable of controlling her emotions allowed her tears to stream freely.

"_Why…why did I cause her this pain…"_ He thought, now staring regretfully into her bi-colored eyes. Taking a breath, she turned, now pushing away his arm that seemed to fall rather weakly. Breaking away she ran. Not sure of where, but she had to get away…to get away from everything. Her emotions distraught, the tears soaked her warm face, it's salty makeup stinging an excruciating pain into the fresh cuts of her shoulders.

_"How could he do this to me…did… did I ask for that…"_

Tidus still stood in his former position, unsure of what to do next. She had disappeared from his peripheral vision, and he knew she was hurt.

"_I'm sorry Yuna…but I can't help the way that I feel for you…"_ He shuddered as the loud buzzer sounded from the top of the stadium. Half time was over. Looking up toward the flight of steps he grinned.

"Sorry Shuyin…but I won't let you have her… I wont let you win."

* * *

**Okay…that's the end of Chapter 9. Hope you guys liked it. I'll be updating again tomorrow. See you then! Don't forget to Review and tell me what you thought! Oh, and i know right now that Yuna favors Shuyin more, but that all is going to change very soon! Thanks for reading:)**


	10. I Promise

**(A/N) Hey everybody, long time no see. I haven't really had the time to update, and I got into a car accident Sunday night, so my back wont allow me to sit at the computer for too long. Well, I really felt bad about not updating this past Friday…so I guess I'll have to settle for a Thursday. Anyways, thank you to everybody that has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it! Thank you! I never thought I would have this many! **

**Oh, and this chapter will be a little more…well…you'll see! Lucifer's Garden gave me some tips! Can you believe it! I'm still trying to calm down! Anyways hope this runs more smoothly! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"**I Promise"**

"Where is Yunie?" Rikku asked, squinting her eyes as she leant over the handrail, nearly tumbling.

"Rikku!" Lenne yelled dramatically, pulling on the young blondes arm to fall away from the rail.

"Ouch! Hey Lenne! What gives!" Rikku yelled disoriented, nearly tripping over her own feet, rubbing her elbow vigorously. Lenne shifted her eyes about her surroundings before leaning in closer to Rikku's ear.

"_I…think everybody…just saw you're…well…your panties…" _Lenne said softly, as the young Albhed girl jerked back in dismay, clinging to her bottom, tugging her mini skirt further down, her emerald wide eyed stare shocked with embarrassment.

"Your lying Lenne! Stop it!" The young Albhed girl yelled back, shaking her head in horror.

"Rikku…just sit down your making a scene—"Hey there princess! How much for the full show!" A young male student called out from a few stands above. Rikku's face blossomed a bright scarlet tint as she curled her fists.

"What did you say? Do you wanna run that by me again ya big meanie!" Rikku yelled stamping her foot onto the cement stand, shaking her fist in the air. The male student laughed off her childish antic, and resumed his seat.

"Rikku! What are you trying to do? Get us kicked out!" Lenne retorted pulling Rikku into the seat beside her. Folding her arms as a child would, Rikku slouched back into a pout, her pink lip-gloss reflecting the sphere's cool water. After mumbling a few Albhed words beneath her breath, her eyes were full of amazement, eagerly looking toward the initiation pads. Her hands fluttered into thousands of pyre flies.

"Lenne! Look! The game is starting! Wait…why isn't Yuna back yet?" Rikku's once enthused voice now halted into a bitter whimper.

"Lenne! Where is she? She's going to miss the second half!" Rikku pleaded, her eyes still set on the players above. Lenne scanned the room cautiously. Her soft brown eyes, slowly wandering above her to the initiation pads, where the two teams stood awaiting the whistle.

"Hey, Rikku…I remember her saying that she was going to get a drink, she'll be back soon." Lenne concluded, the anxiety now being wiped clean from their furrowed brows.

"Lets just enjoy the game…" Rikku continued, now biting into a box of candy.

"Yea… I'm sure everything is fine…must be a long line…"

The announcer cleared his throat, releasing a bellow into the microphone. His voice seemed a bit raspy from the first half of the game, and he gurgled a cup of water before continuing. Both opposing teams exited from the locker rooms. Tidus jogged energetically his glare set onto Shuyin's deep cerulean eyes, now full of vengeance.

"_I wont let you have her…"_ There thoughts one in the same, as both released their grip off one another's eyes. Tidus stood at ease, smirking, provoking Shuyin to make any sudden movement, however Shuyin kept his wits about him, fully knowing how Tidus intended to make a fool out of him before the entire university. Assuming their stances, the deafening buzzer sounded, and one by one they submerged themselves into the clear, cool water.

"**We are now in the second half ladies and gentlemen, but it looks like our Saints may be too far behind to catch up to these challengers!"**

Oh, this is gonna be good Lenne!" Rikku spat through her chipmunk cheeks, full of candy, as she leaned off the edge of her seat. Lenne sat still, calmly lost in a trance like state, irrelevant to her surroundings.

"_What might Rikku think…if I told her that…that I like Shuyin…what…would Yuna think? Would they understand…would they hate me?" _Lenne thought contemplating her own situation rather depressingly, fidgeting her fingers about.

"**The Blitz ball is up! Graav takes the ball, he hands off to Captain Shuyin! He goes for the ace! It is just sliding through that water folks…it's in! It's in! This game may just be turned around here folks!"** The announcer reported sounding rather bias to the opposing team.

"Hey Lenne! Did you see that? Shuyin scored!" Rikku yelled uncontrollably with more mirth then she was suggested to hold.

"_Shuyin…are you too far gone for me to have? Can you see no one else…but Yuna…"_ Lenne mulled over, her eyes sunken, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall with a single fluttering eyelash.

**"Gippal has stolen the ball back from the Saints! Oh my Yevon! Shuyin has just reversed the steal! Shuyin has the ball!"**

"Look Lenne, Shuyin took the ball back! He has the ball back! What a steal huh?" Rikku smiled wit fully, turning to face Lenne who seemed not to respond to a thing she had said.

"Lenne…why are you crying?"

"**Oh my Yevon! We have a triple reverse! Tidus has retrieved the ball; he is haste fully moving through the sphere!** **He goes for the shot…it's in! It's in! The challengers are only ahead by a few points! The Saints need this one for the win!"**

"Lenne? What's the matter? Lenne talk to me? What happened?" Rikku yelled over the crowd shaking onto Lenne's forearm.

**"10 seconds are left on the clock! Shuyin has the ball!"**

"Rikku…" Lenne let out in a small breath. Rikku's eyes were full of distress, squeezing securely onto Lenne's palm.

"_I'm sorry…Rikku…I can't tell you…not now…"_ Lenne thought closing her eyes allowing her tears to flow freely, silencing any words that dared to part her lips.

"**5 seconds are left on the clock! Shuyin goes for the shot…"**

The announcer screamed enthusiastically. Both Rikku and Lenne halted their conversation and turned to the sphere pool. The entire stadium held there breath, some grasping onto one another in suspense. Lenne's mouth was held ajar, as she followed the small inflatable blitz ball through the sphere. Tidus held his breath, there was nothing he could do. No way to catch up with the blitz ball now, and it had obtained a straight, narrow, clear pathway. Picking up speed it slammed itself into the goals sidebar…bouncing back…away from the net loosing its severity to damage.

"…**Well…uh, folks…that's a game…goodnight."** The announcer concluded sounding a bit shocked with disbelief that they had lost. With a loud thud he placed the microphone onto his stations table. Most of the students filed from the stadium too caught up with such a riveting game. As the toned bodies climbed out of the water Tidus caught a glint of astonishment held firmly behind Shuyin's eyes. Smiling to himself, he continued toward the locker room where his fellow teammates had retired.

"I…lost." Shuyin stated the obvious toward Tidus, but he continued nonetheless.

"Actually your pretty good…did you want to join the team?" Shuyin questioned, striking a chord deeply that lay within Tidus causing him to halt where he stood, stopping his legs from moving any further.

"What did you say," Tidus began baffled, "I just stole your girl… and now you want to be friends? Are you kidding? Did that loss knock a screw loose up there or something?" Tidus concluded, now proceeding to the locker room.

"It's business…not personal. I think that you would really benefit the team. I know how to distinguish my business life from that of my personal life." Shuyin stated smartly, wise enough not to let Tidus' remarks grip firmly onto him. Spinning about on his heel Tidus smiled, amused at Shuyin's maturity. However Shuyin stepped forth, concealing his curled fist.

"However…if it is a personal thing that you want…then listen up. You may think that you have my girl… but in Yuna's eyes… all she will ever see…is me." Shuyin retorted sharply, now brushing against Tidus' bicep, pressuring him a step sideward. Snickering slightly Tidus turned around to face Shuyin's bronze back.

"On another personal note…whomever Yuna chooses in the future…I will always be there to change her decision…she is mine, just give it up, before you get embarrassed. It is a shame that she couldn't see you lose tonight…I would've loved to see the look on your face." Tidus remarked, glancing to where Yuna and her friends had been sitting. As for business, my boys and me will think it over. " Tidus concluded not affected in the least by Shuyin's intimidating approach. Shuyin's grin slightly maneuvered behind him, silently accepting his challenge, he continued.

* * *

Her thin body, submerged beneath its porcelain encasement, her cool tears slipped gently, rippling onto the tranquil water's exterior. Placing the nape of her neck onto the warm glasses edge she exhaled in relaxation. The water was severely warm, more then she usually set it, but tonight…she just needed to relax. Her honey brown hair soaked from the steam's moisture clung to the sides her face. Her thin, fragile limbs lay anchored beneath the water's surface. Licking her lips, before parting them to speak, she stopped. Another tear slipped gently along side her pink face; the room trapped the heat making it unbearable to hold a conversation with oneself. Thinking internally was much easier.

"_What am I going to do now? How am I going to get Shuyin to forgive me…" _She thought tiredly, her chin slowly slipping, balancing itself just above the liquid's surface.

"_He…went…too far to say what he said to Shuyin…" _Yuna fought through the words…her strength slipping rapidly away from her.

"_Why did he kiss me…so suddenly…" _Yuna thought now trying to raise her small, pruned fingertips to her lips. Jumping slightly from the distant phone ringing, she glanced to the door.

"_The phone…I have to get the phone…it might be…mom…"_ She fought out, gripping onto the side of her bathtub, slowly standing. Yuna extending her palm slowly clenching onto her bath towel that she had set aside, and wrapped it around her. Stumbling forward she met the door, turning its perspiring lock. Weakly moving toward the phone she picked it up numbly, trying to breathe.

"_Yuna? Is that you?"_ A gruff voice sounded through the line.

"May…may I ask who is calling?" Yuna stuttered, her body now swaying feebly, her vision severely blurred.

"_It's Jecht! Hey, I was just giving you a ring, cause your mom called, said she wasn't going to be home until late…suggested that come over for dinner? What do you think?"_ The man sounded happily on the other end, rather fond of his future daughter.

"Sir…Jecht…I…I," Yuna began with much effort, "I can't breathe…" Yuna sounded, as her eyelids covered her bi colored eyes. Releasing the phone from her grip it landed with a harsh thud against the kitchen floor, as her body smacked callously against its tiles.

"_Little Yuna…you there? You okay? Are you there?"_ Jecht sounded concerned pressing his ear forcefully against the receiver, "That was odd…maybe I should go check on her?"

"Check up on who?" Tidus sounded from behind him, rather exhausted from his game, now towel drying his dirty blonde hair. Jecht turned around surprisingly that he was home this early, and speaking to him! Taking a seat on the couch, Jecht scanned all of the papers that lay before him atop of his oak coffee table.

"Yuna…I think something happened to her…she didn't sound well at all. I would go check up on her, but all of this work has to be done by tonight—

**Slam.**

This unexpected, rather sudden sound, made Jecht jump from his flesh. The sudden draft churned his feathered hair back behind his shoulders, looking up to the seat before him was now empty. Tidus had left…and with much haste.

He knew where her and her mother stayed; he had only been there a couple of times. Only once when Yuna was at home, but enough to have mapped out a few shortcuts. Jumping over a few clumps of underbrush, he forced himself to continue. Why he had become so instantly worried was beyond him…he too could feel something wasn't right. His shins pulsated as though they were to split right open, his ankles ached and steadily became numb. His heart pounded against his chest, heaving up and down for air. The tips of his hair clung to his perspired forehead. Beads of sweat formed along his brow, and his stomached churned, full of knots. The complex in which she stayed came into view. His dry mouth yearned for a glass of cool, refreshing water. Fiercely stomping up the steps with everything he had left halted at her doorstep.

"_I didn't come here just to look at it…that's for sure…" _He thought now knocking softly, when he really wanted to just kick it in.

No answer.

Knocking once more, this time a bit harder, he cried out, "Hey Yuna! It's me…Tidus…my…uh, Dad sent me over. Yea, my dad sent me to check on you. So open up." He called yelling into the door, cupping the side of his mouth for his words to echo inwards.

No answer.

"Yuna…I know you're mad, but I am not leaving, till you open this door up." He stated confused as to why she hadn't opened the door up yet, and slowly placed his grip onto the door handle.

"Hey Yuna…I'm coming in, okay?" To his surprise the door wasn't locked, and he entered into the dim lit apartment.

"Hey Yuna…are you here? It's just me…Tidus, so don't try and jump out from a corner with a frying pan…okay?" Tidus spoke with a tint of humor concealed in his voice. Stepping to the side he searched the wall for a light switch to see more clearly.

**Flick.**

The tiny plastic taped against the wall illuminating the entire living room and front kitchen.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled toward her collapsed body, covered in nothing more than a thin towel. Rushing toward her side he lifted her head into his lap with ease.

"Yuna! Wake up! What happened?" He yelled, feeling her temperature. She was searing hot, her skin a dark pink, and breathing softly if at all. Tidus looked at her towel. In any other situation would have found it intriguing, but Yuna needed his help. He may have been a jerk at times, but he wasn't about to disrespect Yuna in that way, and ran into the linen closet. Returning with a lavender tinted sheet, he covered her entire body, towel and all with its soft breathable texture.

"Come on Yuna, I'll take you to my house…I can't leave you like this." He replied, now glancing down to her rosy face. Thin streams of blotted mascara, with a combination of eyeliner blotted her cheeks.

"_Why…was she crying?"_ He thought, but best not be left to contemplate for too long. Lifting her into his arms, his toned biceps lifting her with ease. Her fragile limbs falling weakly to her sides. Exiting her home, he could see the bathroom's light illuminating into the hallway, holding onto her more securely he took several steps toward it. Stepping into the bathroom, he flicked the light off. It felt like a sauna.

"_She must have over heated…and passed out."_ He thought now looking unto her angelic face, and her tender lips.

"Don't worry Yuna…I'll take care of you…I promise."

* * *

**All right that is all for this chapter. Sorry if it was bad, but it has been really hard to concentrate since that stupid accident. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	11. A Change of Heart

**(A/N) Hey Everybody! Well I usually update every Friday or Saturday…but due to the fast reviews I have decided to update Monday. Well thank you all, who were concerned with my accident, and I am feeling much, much better now. Well enough talk, I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 **

**"Change of Heart"**

A petite flame that danced contained by its rosy-glassed chamber lighted the dimly lit room. Fluttering her eyelashes she awoke to an unfamiliar territory. The scent of cedar sprung up from the flooring into her nostrils. Drowsily pushing herself up with her elbows into a sitting position, leaning back against the headboard, she now concentrated her bi colored eyes onto the scarlet tinted walls before her. The room was bare: a vanity, a dresser, a nightstand, a stool, and herself. Lifting her chin, resting the crown of her head onto the redwood finish she stared dubiously up toward the crème pastel ceiling.

"Good evening Miss…it seems that you have awoken…" A pair of aged, gray eyes whispered from the shadows. Rising from her wine-colored, oak chair she stood weakly. Startled at her disturbance, Yuna coiled back, snatching her comforter closer to her chest. Her bi colored eyes anxiety ridden.

"Who…who are you! Where…where…where am I?" Yuna stuttered, smacking violently against reality. The pressure upon her comforter became tighter as she curled her fists in perspiration.

"No need to fret dear Miss… the young master brought you here to rest. Do you not remember at all?" The elderly woman asked calmly. Shaking her head slowly, Yuna seemed to relax a bit toward the woman's gentle tone.

"I see…well your alright now—"Where's my towel!" Yuna yelled, now looking over her body beneath the thick, feathered quilt. A snug, lace nightgown traced her figure, and she once again retrieved the heavy quilt to her chest in suspicion. Smiling faintly the elderly woman inched nearer, now coming into the light's view. She was a slender woman, in her late sixties. Her gray eyes, overcome with patience, her brow furrowed with several aged lines. Her gray hair was firmly pulled back into a bun, with strands brown hanging about; pieces of her youth unwilling to let go. The kindhearted woman took a seat on the edge of the large bed, her thin lips smiling broadly.

"Now Miss, there is nothing to worry about…when the young master brought you in he had covered you with that lavender sheet, the one that is hanging over there," The woman began now pointing to its purple texture suspended in the wardrobe, "However, a couple of the maids and myself included, slipped the nightgown above you, and the sheet from beneath… no harm done Miss." The elderly woman concluded, now clasping her hand unto Yuna's small palm, "You really did give all of us a scare, especially the young master. I believe that he was overly consumed with your condition more then the rest of us." She smiled gently, now releasing Yuna's hand, and standing. Yuna remained quiet, slowly edging off the bed, her feet softly drifting unto the cold wooden floor.

"How long…did I sleep for?" Yuna asked hesitantly, now standing, eyeing her image from afar from the vanity's reflection.

"Only a few hours Miss…it is nearly 11:00 and I don't believe you have had anything to eat?" The respective maid asked, "Would you like me to have anything prepared for you?"

"Oh…no, no that's fine. I'm not really hungry," Yuna spoke softly with gratitude.

"As you wish Miss—"May I ask your name?" Yuna spoke intriguingly, now leaning against the side bedpost.

"My…my name?" The fragile woman questioned doubtfully. Nobody had really bothered to question her name. She was assigned a task, and she did it. What was the point of her name? Stepping shamefully forward she implored.

"You…you aren't going to report me to the Master…are you?" She questioned leaving Yuna with a baffled expression. Yuna's face scrunched, and she tilted her head.

"Emm…no… I just wanted to know your name…you've been so kind to me. My name's Yuna, so no need to call me Miss now." Yuna smiled innocently. For the first time the gray haired woman nodded genuinely, tears nearly filling her eyes. It had been the first time, in a long time that anybody had ever treated her so respectively. Of course, the house had never abused her in anyway, but it was the first time that anybody had truly seen her…as a person.

"My name…my name is Belgemine." She whispered through a fractured voice. Taken back with her emotional battle, Yuna extended her palm, accepting Belgemine was pulled closer into Yuna's affectionate embrace. Slowly pulling away, Yuna smiled.

"Well…I could use…maybe a little snack—"Right away Miss…I mean Yuna. I mean Miss Yuna, right away!" Belgemine yelled joyously, readily busying herself, pulling Yuna by the hand, and to the bedroom door. Swinging it open she tugged Yuna down the staircase, faster then what Yuna thought she could move. Sweeping down the stairs and around corner, Belgemine placed Yuna in a large chair that sat around the table as she clicked the knob of the oven on, while grabbing several ingredients from the cabinets. Giggling into her palm Yuna smiled at these antics, and leant back into the chair comfortably against its emerald velvet layering.

"I believe Yuna…that you…will be…the best thing…to happen to this home," Belgemine yelled behind her while juggling a frying pan, a can of pam, and a spatula.

"Hm? Why's that?" Yuna said naively. Placing the can of Pam onto the counter, Belgemine twisted over her shoulder.

"He's…in actuality very lonely. Ever since his mother… I have never seen him take to anyone so affectionately as you." She concluded smiling. Edging closer off the chair Yuna titled her head imploringly.

"His…mother?" Yuna spoke softly awaiting Belgemine to continue.

"Yes…after Tidus' mother ran away from home…" Belgemine took a moment to think, "I believe he had just started primary school…Master's failed marriage, was due to his focus on business, and politics…Tidus has…never forgiven him, don't know if he ever will. What I am trying to say is… when he speaks to me in reference of you…I can see a more gentle Tidus, and not that angry Tidus that he seems to portray himself as." Belgemine concluded casually, now flipping an omelet with her spatula, "I believe…if it's you, that you'll definitely be able to change Tidus…to the way he once was." Belgemine added sweetly, placing the omelet onto a plate nearby. Wiping her palms onto her apron, Belgemine firmly gripped the plated with her frail hands making her way toward the table.

"Now, you have to try these! My legendary omelets, I guarantee you'll never taste anything so savory!" Belgemine added, placing the plate before Yuna, handing her a fork alongside. Smiling Yuna grasped the fork and took a bite, her taste buds exploding.

"My goodness! Belgemine! These are the best!" Belgemine blushed toward her flattery and returned to clean up her mess.

"Belgemine…may I ask a question?" Yuna spoke, wiping her lip with a small napkin.

"Sure…what is it?" Belgemine asked, now scrubbing her frying pan.

"Has Sir Jecht…changed from his previous marriage…I ask because my mom is planning to marry him…do you believe the same thing will happen?"

"Oh, no. Sir Jecht is not as nearly as busy as he used to be, but that wasn't the only reason…there were…other complications." Belgemine ended bitterly now drying the pan, and placing it back into the shelf. Yuna had just met Belgemine, and figured she was quite an open person. If she didn't want to elaborate she wouldn't. Pushing her plate away, Yuna smiled softly.

"Thank you Belgemine for the food, but I would like to know where Sir Jecht's quarters are? I should really return home. It's quite late."

"The Master is out tonight, wont be back till the morning, something came up all of a sudden at the office." Yuna frowned, eventually sighing in defeat.

"I suppose…I could stay here…just for tonight…" Yuna whispered to herself, glancing back to the stairwell. Bidding her new friend good night she steadily climbed the staircase. Several portraits lined the walls, the floor laid beneath a giant rug, extended from each opposing side of the hallway. Yuna's room was just before her, glancing to her right stood another door.

"_Could it…be Tidus' room…" _She wondered in thought, inching her way nearer to his door, now placing her palm onto his handle.

"_It…couldn't hurt…to at least thank him, I suppose…" _Yuna thought, now placing several knocks atop his wooden frame. A slow movement could be heard from within before the door, slowly cracked open. His deep cerulean eyes, astonished to find her standing before him. Clearing her throat, and making eye contact with the floor she whispered barely audible for him to hear.

"Thank you…" She whispered now raising her eye, stopping at his tan hand enveloped with quite a large bandage, "What happened to your hand?" She asked concerned now looking into his eyes, and back to his hand once more for a closer look. Smiling slightly, he shook his head.

"Oh…this? It's nothing. Just burned it at the blitz ball game with one of those generators… the ones that light up the initiation pads. Not a big deal, thanks for your—"Do you have any medicine? I can help you if you want." Yuna leaned closer examining his poorly dressed wound.

"It isn't that big of a deal." Yuna ignored his statement, and pushed through his doorway heading to his bathroom, opening his medicine cabinet. Seeing her determination softly closed the door behind him, making his way to the bed. Returning with a medicine box, Yuna sat down on the edge of his bed, unwrapping his sloppy makeshift bandage. Tidus winced in pain, and Yuna smiled slyly.

"If it hurts…then you should just say so—"It hurts." Tidus cut her off, returning to his former self, seeming somewhat annoyed, and smiling when she looked back toward his injury. His skin was a raw pink where the generator had scolded him. Applying a few potions to his skin with ease, and care she closed the capsule, and pushed away the medicine box. Wrapping his bandage more securely this time she smiled, now looking up. His eyes lit with passion smiled at her seductively. His features relaxed, his light hair tousled about his head. Yuna's smile faded, and now overcome with worry knelt her head downward insecurely.

_"Why is he looking at me that way…he really confuses me…"_

"Does it still hurt?" Yuna asked shakily, his eyes scanning her all over. Leaning closer toward her shoulder.

"Are you cold—"I'm fine." Yuna cut him off nervously. Smiling childishly to himself, leaned back, tugging the edge of the quilt from the far side of the bed, throwing it atop of them.

"I'm not cold…really I'm fine…" Yuna stuttered, trying to calm her heartbeat. Edging closer, he rested his head upon her shoulder, nestling himself comfortably against her body. Waiting several moments, she could hear his breathing become deeper. Smiling to herself, slipped from beneath the comforter onto the floor, allowing him to lie back unto his bed. Tucking the covers around him securely she smiled.

"_Maybe…he's not too bad after all…like Belgemine said…maybe he is just very lonely…"_ She thought, having a brief change of heart toward his earlier actions. Patting the comforter she turned to retire to her bedroom.

"Yuna…" Tidus whispered faintly. Stopping to turn to him she smiled.

"Yes?"

"Would you wait until I fall asleep…In case my hand starts to act up?" He asked in a sweet tone. Biting down on her lip dubiously, she hesitantly moved forward still concentrating on his burned palm.

"Well…I guess…I could wait a little while." She said giving in to his request. Smiling gratefully, peering over his shoulder.

"You can sit there if you want." He offered her the other side of his bed. Silently agreeing she walked around to the edge of his bed. Readjusting himself to sleep, he cleared his throat, and relaxed his head against his feathered pillow.

"_Well…I guess…just a little while…"_ Yuna thought, now drowsily closing her eyelids, unaware to how tired she actually was. The moonlight seethed through his curtains bathing them both in its wave of tranquility.

* * *

The early morning light, replaced the former shadows of the night that had descended upon them. A red glow shrouded her eyelids, and she ducked her head further into her pillow, avoiding the mere thought of having to wake up. Breathing soundly, her muscles relaxed, she prayed Yevon would allow her several more moments of peace…but that ship had sailed.

"Morning." A familiar voice sounded cheerfully.

"Morning." Yuna replied groggily still yearning to sleep. Readjusting her arms, her eyes flew open, shooting a quick glance beside her. She was still in Tidus' room! He smiled playfully looking into her eyes. Sitting up quickly, nearly tumbling off the bed, she yelled in surprise.

"Last night—"We both slept together."

"Where's Sir Jecht—"Slept in his own room."

"How irresponsible! —"You're wrong…he saw that we were asleep, and didn't feel the need to wake us."

"He should've woke me!" Yuna shot back, desperate to bring this nightmare to an end. Leaning up to Yuna's ear Tidus smiled warmly. Refusing to look in his direction grabbed hold of her knee, pulling it closer in regret.

"Yuna… did you know, that you talk in your sleep?" Tidus smiled, as Yuna turned her gaze set to his navy eyes in disbelief.

"No way—"You said, "I thinking I am beginning... to like Tidus." Yuna shook her head violently before rising.

"No way!" She yelled in disbelief, racing across his mattress, possibly stepping on a shin or two, "That isn't possible! No way!" Yuna continued to yell embarrassedly out the door to the middle bathroom, leaving Tidus weak of laughter as he clutched onto his sides tightly. Slamming the bathroom door behind her, Yuna threw the fountain on, splashing her face, cupping her hand beneath, and throwing the cool water up into her face. Slamming down the fountain she opened her eyes, nearly hyperventilating.

"_I slept in the same bed as him! What was I thinking! It was an accident! How could I do such a thing!"_ Yuna thought now slamming her back against the tiled wall, her hands grasping onto its sleek surface.

**"Yuna… did you know that **you** talk in your sleep? You said, "I thinking I am... beginning to like Tidus."**

His words shot back to her in apprehension.

"No…no…no! This can't be happening—

She cut her words short now leaning over the sink, clenching unto the counter before her, _"but his facial expression yesterday…was so gentle…why will that memory not leave my head?"_ She thought taking a deep breath before looking herself in the mirror.

"What is happening…"

* * *

The ride to school was an awkward one. After breakfast, the limo driver arrived to pick Yuna, and Tidus up for school. He had coiled up into his frail shell, while Yuna on the other hand had anxiously been looking out the window, chewing down on her lip. He lived much closer to the University so the ride was in actuality a short one, but seemed like a lifetime to Yuna. Tidus laughed to himself softly, not loud enough for Yuna to hear, but just to himself. He had been surprised to wake up to Yuna as well. He had never thought that she would actually have fallen asleep. Her reaction in the morning seemed priceless. The limo came to a halt and the chauffer opened Tidus' door swiftly. Yuna sat hesitantly unsure of whether to get out or not.

"Hey, get out." Tidus sounded in that same tone as before. He wore his baggy jeans, and a black t-shirt beneath. His large jacket fell loosely around him, and his deep blue eyes leant further down, looking at Yuna awkwardly.

"Are you coming or what?" Tidus asked again. Taking a breath, she slid out of the seat, her feet touching the asphalt beneath her. Tidus and herself made their way up the steps neither one of them speaking, but receiving odd looks from their classmates. Yuna could only imagine what all the girls were thinking that had a crush on Tidus. Shifting her eyes about she could no longer take their heavy stares, and ran forward with much haste. Her small tennis shoes stamping their way up the staircase. Pausing a moment Tidus stood still, turning his head to several girls who had begun to whisper.

"You got something to say?" Tidus inclined, but they bashfully shook their heads and continued on their way. Tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans pressed forward.

* * *

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku yelled into her cell phone. Class was about to begin, and she had still not shown. Shuyin sat several desks away, his glance looming over them frequently.

"_Hey Rikku, I was wondering if you could take notes for me today…I forgot all about my project due next class, I'm in the library…"_

"Yuna! Why does it have to be me! I hate notes!" Rikku detested pulling out her materials onto her desk: a mirror, mascara, liner, and lip gloss.

"_Well, ask Lenne for me please! Pretty please!" _Yuna begged.

"How come you forgot? You never forget about your homework…"

"_Well… I kind of spent the night over Tidus' house last night—_"You spent the night over Tidus' house!" Rikku yelled only to be hushed by Yuna. Shuyin's eyes sparked up fully attentive to their conversation.

"Why did you spend the night at his house? I thought you and Shuyin were together? You even went to watch him play blitz ball how did you end up at Tidus'?"

_"Umm…I can't talk any more I have to get this project done okay?"_

"Wait! Yunie! Wait!" A sudden silence engulfed the line and Rikku turned toward Lenne who had heard the entire conversation: her mouth still ajar.

"Lenne, close your mouth. It isn't that big of a deal to live in her father-to-be's house. They are going to be a family after all." Rikku shrugged non-chalantly taking her seat opening her mirror case. Pressing down on Rikku's desk Lenne stooped closer, attempting to whisper.

_"That is what they say…yes. However we still have to take in account the danger factor of that house…Tidus._ He stole Yuna's first kiss!" Lenne had whispered that last part louder then she had expected, and quickly silenced herself as Rikku's glare widened in fear, briefly peering across the rows to where Shuyin sat. A chord was struck deep from within him. His intense gaze steadily rose; pushing his papers to the side he stood, hastily moving from the classroom. Rikku and Lenne stared to one another, both kicking themselves for being so loud and upsetting Shuyin. Leaning closer to Lenne, Rikku whispered as Shuyin stormed from the room.

_"I think the nice guy…just blew his cool…"_

* * *

Nobody seemed to come during the first bell to the Library. It was quite. Peaceful. Relaxing. Just what Yuna needed? Her fingertips trailed the individual bookshelves, its dusty makeup polluting the air.

"_What project? What project do I have?" _Yuna thought to herself dumbly, "Is it because…I feel guilty?" She said a loud picking some random book from the shelf, reading its title, and then placing it back unto the shelf.

"_Why don't I want Shuyin to hear anything about Tidus? I feel…as if I've wronged him…" _Yuna thought sensitively, taking a few books she felt that she might be interested in. Turning to exit the aisle she stepped back quickly.

"Shuyin…" She whispered; his head lowered in thought. Raising his gaze, his deep blue eyes pierced through her, catching her breath from within her throat.

"Shuyin…is something wrong?" Yuna asked sincerely.

"What should I do that is better?" His words stung, full of offense. He narrowed his eyes toward her hurtfully, "Even though you didn't hand it to me…when I saw your love letter…and found out me and the girl I had a crush on liked each other…" He paused, his voice tensing up. Licking his lips to part, he stepped forward to continue, "Do you know how happy I was?" Yuna stood still unsure of whether or not to answer.

"But when I see the girl I like kissing another guy…" Shuyin trailed off…his words full of hate pertaining to Tidus. Taking a step forward Shuyin curled his fist angrily, taking a step back Yuna pleaded.

"Tidus…suddenly kissed me—"At the game your eyes could only see him! It was like I didn't exist! How do you explain that! During halftime you both disappear! How do you explain that! Weren't you there to see me!" Shuyin yelled furiously, inching closer to Yuna.

"It…was unintentional…it wasn't like that Shuyin—"Why don't you consider me feelings!" Shuyin spat, backing Yuna closer against the wall. Gripping onto the books nervously, she shifted her eyes about. His eyes intense, staring down unto her, gripping unto her shoulder aggressively pushed her against the wall, her books dropping to the floor. She watched them one by one topple to the floor, and back into his dark eyes.

"I'm very angry, hurt…and jealous…these emotions make me feel strange Yuna…I can't control myself…look at what you've done!" Shuyin yelled, now gripping her other shoulder. Yuna winced in pain, tears falling from her lashes as he jerked her back.

"What should I do…" He asked calmly now leaning closer, "Nice guys…also get fed up." Shuyin whispered evilly. The once gentle Shuyin she had come to love was gone…erased from all existence. His eyes intensely loomed over her, a different motive lay beneath them, and Yuna grew scared, trembling within his grasp…trapped.

* * *

The hallway was bare as Lenne peered out through the door, now returning to the empty classroom, to double check the clock.

"Rikku, Yuna went to the library right? She said she'd be here after 1st bell…where is she? What's taking so long?" Lenne questioned concerned falling back into her empty desk. After placing her mirror into her bag Rikku glanced into Shuyin's seat dully.

"Yeah, Shuyin is not back yet either…do you think he would go after her? I mean…the expression on his face…do you think he'd go find Yunie?" Applauding Lenne mocked Rikku.

"Wow! Rikku you have become smarter…I didn't even think of that." Mistaking this insult for a compliment Rikku smiled, and shrugged it off modestly.

"I wonder if Shuyin is going to fix things…there has been a lot of tension between the two…" Lenne continued twisting her long brown hair with her finger in contemplation.

"What were you saying?" An interrupting voice disturbed them, as the young gentleman slid through the door. His hands tucked slyly into the pockets of his jeans, his jacket collar cuffed about his face, his hair lightly tousled, his deep cerulean eyes... demanding an answer.

* * *

"Shuyin…please…don't do this." Yuna pleaded, breaking away from his grasp, ducking beneath his toned arm, desperate to run away, but whom was she kidding. The blitz ball captain could outrun the entire University. Quickly catching her before the entrance grabbed her arm, swinging her back into a shelf of books. Pushing himself against her, he stared blindly, his distant eyes numbly searching her face.

"You should like me too right?" He attempted to sound confident, however a spec of doubt was relevant.

"_This isn't right…he's supposed to be gentle…"_ Yuna thought now staring up into his in disbelief.

"Please…please don't look like that…your not the Shuyin that I know—"Who do you think I am then?" Shuyin countered. Yuna froze.

"If you don't know! Don't speak!" He spat now eyeing her tender lips with envy. Moving forward he closed his eyes, holding onto her in his grasp, not allowing her to escape. Coiling back from his hands she shut her eyes tightly, a tear falling steadily down the side of her face.

"Shuyin Myaghi." A voice interrupted causing Shuyin to part. This would be Tidus' second time interrupting his and Yuna's kiss.

"Tidus…" Yuna whispered; a tint of relief lay in her shaky voice. Tidus' deep cerulean eyes, unrelenting, focused primarily on Shuyin. Who had now, retraced his arms with a step back.

"If you are going to do something clandestine, at least find a secretive place to do it…otherwise…disapproving people will sabotage it. Right?" Tidus mockingly spoke forward, the room becoming dense with all the tense air surrounding them. Not far behind Lenne and Rikku ran in nearly stumbling over one another.

"Can you guys all relax a little," Lenne spoke softly, the tense air nearly suffocating her.

"Are they going to fight?" Rikku added in a mere whisper, now eyeing Shuyin's curled fist. Shuyin indeed approached Tidus, the hostility between them steadily rising. With a brush against Tidus' shoulder he passed, parting between Lenne and Rikku he angrily descended the outside stairwell. Realizing he had left Tidus now set his focus to Yuna who had been trembling, fear stricken.

"Are…you okay Yuna?" Tidus asked uselessly. He knew that she wasn't. She just stood there, staring…through the translucent door in which he had left…

* * *

**Okay this is pretty darn long! LOL! What can I say…. guess I am in just one of those moods! Anyways i would like to thank everybody that has reviewed!!! LoL!! Anyways! REVIEW PLEASE!!! You guyz are awesome!! P**


	12. A Night With The Devil

**(A/N) Holy Guacamole! It's time for another update! Anyways! I don't have a lot of time to write this chapter…I am working with about 30 minutes… long story, so I apologize if it is crap! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**"A Night With The Devil"**

Distant bells sounded in the gentle breeze that churned its way through an open crack of the library window. Yuna chewed slightly unto her bottom lip, her perspired hands clenching tightly onto the seam line of her jeans. Her breath caught in her throat, suffocating her from within. Tidus, Lenne, and Rikku all blurred before her as Shuyin's silhouette faded from view. Her heart pounded violently against her chest, paralyzing her ability to speak, grasping for air she fastened her eyes tightly closed.

"Are you listening?" Tidus repeated to the non-responsive Yuna, who now stood before him. His eyes concealed his concern well, and he reached out placing his palm softly unto her bare shoulder.

"Yuna—

He began only to find Spira's gravitational pull forcing his arm back to his side. Taking a breath she pushed forward, her head jerking back from the abrupt movement, its honey brown texture flowing softly behind her. A soft sparkle of dust trailed across her cheek, drying quickly at her jaw line's edge before breaking free into the dusty air that lay behind her.

"Yunie!" Rikku yelled, now falling back against a shelf of dusty books as Yuna raced past breaking through, between Lenne and Rikku. Rikku swiped the dusty cloud dramatically before her, choking out its particles.

"Yuna! Where are you going?" Lenne yelled, following Yuna's figure to edge of the staircase, before jerking back to Tidus, her intense brown eyes staring upon him coldly, but quickly softened toward his pain-staked expression, hurt relevant in his deep cerulean charm like eyes. Tidus had not moved an inch, but stared rather deeply into the translucent air before him. His facial expression relaxed, his furrowed brow tainted with frustration.

"Come on Rikku!" Lenne yelled, clutching her hand around the thin Albhed's wrist, who hadn't finished swiping away the cloud of dust that had surrounded her, and swinging themselves through the double doors, fleeing down the hallway, and descending the staircase. Frequently overlooking her shoulder, Lenne glared back toward Tidus as she tugged Rikku along.

* * *

Yuna's slender limbs had exhausted themselves to their breaking point, and she tiredly collapsed against a large oak tree, her fingernails indenting themselves into its bark, desperate to remain steady. Her deep breaths briefly halted just long enough for her to liberate one more tear to slide painfully down her impassioned cheeks. Her legs trembled from the excessive run, and she believed that they would give way any moment. The light breeze from the afternoon air cooled her perspired brow, and chilled her frail face. Slowly resting her head against the trees rough bark she sighed in exhaustion, as two figures lightly approached. Lenne and Rikku walked softly with ease, also trying to conceal their weariness from the difficult chase. They kept their distance from the solemn Yuna, and exchanged glances of worry. Clearing her throat Lenne stepped further.

"We…weren't trying to interrupt you two. I promise." Lenne began, glancing back to Rikku to further the conversation.

"That's right Yunie! Tidus…is so intimidating…we didn't know what to say when he over heard us talking…" Rikku began optimistically, but ended rather dully, shrugging her shoulders at Lenne for not knowing what else to say. Lenne shook her head toward Rikku dumbly, and quickly took another step toward Yuna, her back now only feet away. Smiling confidently she continued.

"Don't worry Yuna! We'll find another way for you and Shuyin to continue…whatever it was…okay?" Lenne concluded, now smiling warmly.

"It…it isn't that…" Yuna spoke softly, suppressing her tears.

"Yunie…what do you mean?" Rikku asked confused, now taking another step beside Lenne, who also held a baffled expression. Yuna swallowed softly before returning into their concerned gazes.

"I was…rather relieved to see…Tidus…" She continued, his name sliding gently off the tip of her tongue of her shaky voice.

"Yunie! Calm down okay? You don't know what your saying, it was all so sudden—"I don't know why Shuyin changed into such a dangerous person…" Yuna continued, cutting Rikku's sentence short. Her brow crunched in deep meditative thought.

"Yuna…lets go home. We'll all brainstorm up new ways of getting you to see Shuyin, okay?" Lenne nodded to Rikku who agreed with the plan, as both glanced back to Yuna they stood still, sympathy ridden as Yuna peered toward them with tear glazed eyelashes.

"You didn't see the look in his eyes. He was a whole different person…I no longer felt safe near him…" Yuna trailed off, closing her eyelids tightly to the previous memory.

"**Please…please don't look like that…your not the Shuyin that I know—"Who do you think I am then?" "If you don't know! Don't speak!"**

His words stung at her harshly, his callous tone still echoing itself into her eardrums. Opening her bi colored eyes into a new light, she looked up into Lenne's eyes deeply before speaking of her epiphany.

"It seems…that he isn't who I thought he was to be…I only imagined him to fit my perfect ideals…not seeing that he wasn't at all who I thought he was…" Yuna seem to whisper, as Rikku and Lenne exchanged worriedly glances toward one another.

"So…when Tidus appeared…I felt a wave of relief overcome my entire body…" Yuna whispered through her dry exasperated voice, flatly, and honestly. Lenne eyed her in disbelief as Rikku stepped forward, fidgeting with her palms to her side, her intriguing green eyes looking for any trace of doubt.

"Yunie…you don't think that—"Wait." Lenne cut her off, throwing her open palm to Rikku's side, her chestnut eyes solely fixated upon Yuna. Taking a few steps forward she now stood before Yuna, her fists curled at her sides. Yuna glanced down to see this, and returned to Lenne with a baffled expression. Lenne's eyes intently stared at her damply.

"Yuna…what you are doing is wrong!" Lenne yelled, stamping her foot at her side into the dry dirt beneath her. Flinching from her newfound tone, Yuna stepped back, her voice striking a chord within her.

"Don't you know what confessions are? Shuyin likes you; he doesn't know how you feel unless you tell him! Why would you say this?" Lenne continued, a tear slipping from her wet eyelash as if on cue.

"Lenne…Yunie doesn't need this, what are you trying to do?" Rikku implored peering some feet away over her shoulder.

"It's fine Rikku…she must say…what she must say…" Yuna concluded approvingly seeing that Lenne's emotions ran deeply within her. Ignoring their side discussion Lenne continued shaking her head, raising her tone once more.

"All he wanted…was you Yuna…that was all, and what does he get? In the end what did he get!" Lenne yelled through her tears, half way wanting an answer, and half way wanting only silence. Licking her lips to part once more, she paused to allow another tear to stream alongside her tan complexion.

"I'm sorry…if I hurt you Lenne…but—"People like you are just selfish! You can have everything, and just throw it away like its nothing! You only hurt other people! You have no regard for other people's feelings. You have no idea how it feels…" Lenne concluded wiping angrily at a tear away from her eyelash that threatened to fall. The air in Yuna's throat stalled from exiting as those final words seethed within her.

"**Because…you've never truly liked anybody…so you have no regard for other people's feelings. You have no idea how it feels…"**

Her own words rehearsed back to her as guilt heavily set in.

"_I told…Tidus that, and now…look at what I've become…"_ Yuna harshly thought to herself as she glanced back up into Lenne's distraught eyes. Her expression was unbearable to look upon, but Lenne had not finished.

"I really feel stupid, trying my best to help you! You're hurting him…and…I'm…helping you do it! Do you know how that feels?" Lenne ended in a rather soft, weak voice. The tears had welled up into Yuna's eyes, and she looked solemnly forward.

"Lenne…" Yuna whispered unknowingly of what to say next, and fixated her glance to the cold, dry ground. Lenne's tear pelted against thin textured dirt, darkening it. Glancing up toward Lenne somewhat surprised that she was still crying extended her arm, only for Lenne to turn away, spinning on her heel, brushing past Rikku, an emotional wreck…deeply distraught.

"Lenne!" Rikku yelled in futility, all her attempts to stop Lenne now…would be in vain. Lenne continued onward, pressing her small tennis shoes into the dirt beneath them, wildly brushing away her tears.

"_Yuna, I can't sit back…and watch you hurt him, because…it hurts me…more than you know…it isn't easy seeing him with another girl…let alone your best friend…"_

* * *

Blitz practice was over, but Shuyin still found himself sitting quietly on the stadium's bleachers before the empty sphere. Trains of thoughts raced through his mind, and he clenched tightly unto his towel lightly damped with sweat that hung suspended around his neck. His teeth gritted, and his eyes fixated furiously upon the scoreboard that hung overhead. The scoreboard hadn't been erased since the previous game with Tidus, and his anger began to steadily bottle up. His tone bicep flexed as he stood; now leaning forward on the handrail.

"You got something that you want to say to me?" Tidus eased his way in through the heavy stadium doors.

"Looks like you were the one looking for me." Shuyin replied casually, not the least bit of shock lay within his voice. Smiling casually, Tidus extended his arms nonchalantly.

"Can't a guy, just come and watch practice—"Practice is over. Leave." Shuyin snapped bitterly, still concentrated on the sphere before him, listening to Tidus' steps inch nearer.

"Ouch. Your personality is horrible…did you know that?" Tidus replied sarcastically, now leaning on the same handrail some feet away, "Feeling hopeless, then taking it out on everybody, that stress will definitely cause you to go bald." Tidus ended slightly laughing to himself, bearing a broad grin, his eyes sparkling in contempt toward Shuyin. Remaining silent, Shuyin gripped tightly unto his damp towel, which for certain he thought would rip right beneath his fingers. Edging closer Tidus ran his fingers through his blonde locks smugly, and leaned closer to Shuyin's ear.

"Since Yuna isn't here, you can drop the 'gentle Shuyin' act, and it wont matter." Tidus spoke provokingly, now leaning back to his previous position.

"What'd you say?" Shuyin snapped, now turning to Tidus bitterly. Shrugging it off Tidus continued, his grin infuriating Shuyin more.

"I said…drop the act." Tidus ended rather sweetly. Turning fully to his side, Shuyin stepped forward, hooking his hands into Tidus' shirt, now rearing his right fist back. Pumped with adrenaline he followed through, his fist imprinting itself ruthlessly against Tidus' jaw, smacking him to the floor. Holding himself back Shuyin stood, waiting for Tidus to counter.

"Isn't this what you want! Then come on!" Shuyin yelled, pounding his fist against his own chest.

"Why fight a battle when I've already won?" Tidus smartly countered, feeling the blood trickle down the side of his jaw. The crimson blots stained his lower gum line, as he grinned provokingly.

"You think I'm stupid! Showing up suddenly; stopping us from doing anything. If it weren't for you…I would've succeeded! You're a plague! What right do you have—"What a joke…you just don't know when to give up…do you? You've lost. Now accept it." Tidus replied casually, staring dispassionately into Shuyin's cerulean eyes. With a rage of disgust Shuyin curled his fist once more onto Tidus' broad shoulder, leaning his knee into his abdomen. Falling to the floor, he continued to stand.

"Fight me back! Why wont you fight me back?" Shuyin yelled, not hesitating to grab Tidus shirt, flinging him to the side. Clutching his side from laughter, Tidus leaned up onto his shoulder with ease, smirking ever so handsomely.

"You know what Shu…your face has so much more character when angry. Maybe if you were angry all the time Yuna might like you. No I doubt that too." Tidus concluded grinning up to Shuyin who was now full speed toward him, his fist extended in fury. Unmoving Tidus lay, waiting for the next blow. Shuyin was only embarrassing himself. Leaning closer Shuyin's fist compacted tightly, his knuckles cracking against themselves…abruptly halting before Tidus' face. Tidus gazed up comically into Shuyin's intensified glare.

"Do you feel more relaxed now?" Tidus added smartly, now lifting himself up from the dusty ground. Shuyin's arm still outstretched, frozen in place. Dusting himself off Tidus began.

"I wont apologize to you, because I don't feel I did anything wrong." Tidus laughed to himself, patting Shuyin's back with a tint of pity. Wiping the thin stream of blood away from his lip, Tidus paused before the stadium doors.

"Like I said before. Yuna's mine." Tidus replied bluntly, now easing his way out the double doors rather casually. As the door slammed shut Shuyin found himself collapsing unto the floor, pounding it with his fist, his towel falling to his side.

"_Is it over…as long as Yuna and I feel the same way it will never be over…never."_

* * *

Throwing off his jacket and bag Tidus collapsed unto the couch in exhaustion. Pulling his hair back with his hand he laid comfortably, now closing his eyes.

"Oh, Young Master. I didn't hear you come in. Here, let me take your things. I'm sure that you are quite tired? Long day?" Belgemine asked sincerely gathering his belongings into her arms.

"Very long. Where's Yuna?" Tidus asked looking at the dinner table set for two, "Dad couldn't make it again? Yuna's gone too, man I'm so hungry." Tidus stopped to fall back on to the couche's cushion. Stopping in her steps Belgemine warily stepped forward.

"Young Master, do you mean…that Yuna wasn't with you?"

"Why would she be with me?"

"Well I thought that she might be…she hasn't been here all day or night. Your father and her mother left town to visit her parents. I thought—"Wait. Does Yuna have a key to her house?" Tidus cut her off, a tint of worry in his tone.

"No. Her mother left it with me to give to her, but she hasn't even been by. Is something wrong?" Belgemine asked concerned, now peering over the kitchen counter toward the clock, "It's nearly 9:45—"I'll go find her, just keep the food hot…I'll be back shortly." Tidus concluded now swinging the front door open, and hastily closing it behind him.

"_I am going to get no where on foot…"_ he thought now opening his garage, pulling out his rusty bicycle.

"_Man… I haven't ridden this thing in years."_ Tidus thought smiling to himself. Quickly seating himself unto it, he flew into the street, the autumn air blowing his hair frivolously about. A light rain must have occurred for the streets were lightly damped with its mist, and the individual lights from the buildings glowed, illuminating the night sky. Pushing his rather old bike forward Tidus continued his search, stopping its rusty spokes at a nearby park. The swing gently creaked as it swayed from side, and her muffled cries could be heard from afar. Placing his foot onto the wet road he inched nearer. Yuna's hands sat upon her knees clasped tightly together, her head buried in her lap. Silently approaching her Tidus sighed in relief.

"If you are going to run away, then you should have just gone to my house and got your house key," Tidus replied, now tucking his hands into his denim jean pockets, "That way you wouldn't upset others…and yourself." Tidus concluded cocking his head to the side. Slowly rising her brow, she quickly disregarded any tear that dared to trace her face.

"_Why is he here…"_

"Why are you still crying?"

"I'm not crying."

"Without a doubt you're crying." Tidus added in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm not crying."

"You're crying."

"Not crying." Yuna concluded childishly, coiling her feet back toward her swing. Giving up on the endless battle, Tidus took a breath away from frustration. Taking a step forward, he squatted before her.

"Does it have anything to do with me?" Tidus asked worriedly, raising his brow. Turning her head slightly to the metal chain that suspended her swing she frowned.

"No…it's my own problem. In wanting to protect myself…I hurt others…I'm very selfish…aren't I?" Yuna pleaded, clenching her fists tightly, imploring Tidus to redeem her.

"Your friends right? They really care about you—"They hate me." Yuna added sharply, the tears now resuming their fall. Smiling slightly Tidus stood, now edging nearer.

"Why does it seem that my sister…seems to have an IQ of zero?" Tidus questioned aloud shaking his head. Looking up hurtfully Yuna eyed him with confusion.

"Nobody expresses such honesty to somebody that they don't care about. Those things are often the truest…and said for your own benefit, because…they trust you to understand." Tidus replied consolably, now leaning against the swing set bar. Smiling innocently Yuna stood, now stepping before Tidus leaning against the bar parallel to him.

"Hey Tidus… you didn't come here just to take me home did you?" Yuna asked sweetly. Shifting his eyes about, strolled past her.

"What a joke. Do I look that bored? I'm hungry, lets go home. Get on." Tidus replied frankly, now mounting his bicycle.

"How am I supposed to ride that thing?" Yuna asked aloud pointing toward it in bewilderment. Snickering to himself, he turned around pointing to the back of the wheels.

"Those are called pegs, you put your feet on them. Now come on." Tidus turned back to the front awaiting her company. Sighing in defeat she slowly stepped further. Placing one foot on at a time, placing her small fragile palms onto his shoulders for support.

"Ready?" Tidus asked courteously peering over his shoulder.

"Yup!" Yuna replied excitingly pressing firmly onto his shoulders as the bicycle sprang suddenly forward. The breeze drifted between them, filled in with dozens of laughter with every bump, twist, and turn.

"Heavy! How much do you weigh!" Tidus yelled jokingly, pushing forward down the empty street.

"Stop playing Tidus! I don't weigh that much!" Yuna yelled back in defense smacking the back of his head playfully.

"Ouch! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Tidus remarked followed by soft, true laughter. Continuing a few more blocks, they came to an abrupt halt.

"You ready? —"Ti…Tidus…we aren't going to go down this hill are we? It's too steep, it's too dangerous! Let's go another way." Yuna stated shakily, glancing down the steep roadway.

"If you don't want to die…you better hold on tightly." Tidus concluded smiling at the newfound challenge before him. Snickering lightly, Yuna clung to him, throwing her arms around him tightly. Taken back that she actually did it, pushed forward, quickly gaining speed. Laughing loudly to herself gripped onto his shirt tighter, refusing to let go, refusing to look away from the nightlife that quickly sped by her.

"Wasn't that fun?" Tidus yelled back, peering over his shoulder, as they now descended upon a much flatter surface. Nodding vigorously, she smiled. Nearly out of breath she jerked her head forward.

"Tidus! Watch out!" She yelled fearfully. Turning back to the front of the road, slammed on his breaks before the car was to hit them, but it was too late. Finally doing the last thing he knew to do, pushed himself forcefully back, and Yuna along with him, flying backwards, as the bike skidded into the car, and as they skidded roughly against the top of the pavement. Yuna's arms and legs received minimal damage. Lying on their backs Yuna burst out into laughter.

"What are you laughing about? We nearly got killed!" Tidus yelled with a bit of sarcasm. Shaking her head, she continued to laugh deliriously.

"This is the most fun I have had in forever!" She yelled full of enthusiasm, "But…why is it…" she continued between breaths, "that whenever I am with you…it is so dangerous?" Now smiling to himself, glared up at the night sky.

"I can't stop danger from happening…but I can protect you." Tidus retorted slyly between breaths, "Then, you wont even be aware…of the real danger." Tidus ended quickly, placing his arm across of Yuna's body, now flipping atop of her, placing his lips atop of her passionately pressing downward. Taken back with surprise, Yuna glanced up, allowing her heavy lashes to fall, slowly gripping unto his jacket, pressing her warm lips upward, and slipping into a heavenly state of ecstasy. Biting her lower lip seductively, Tidus continued placing his warm hand securely aside her soft cheek. For once, all of her insecurities seemed to drift slowly away...until there was only her...and him.

"_I never imagined…that being with the devil would feel this way…never in a million years…"_

* * *

**(A/N) Okay…please don't be mad, that I had to rush, and it was more of 45 minutes instead of 30 Sorry, I am really pressed for time today! Anyways hope you review!! THANX!!**


	13. Breakup to Makeup

**Chapter 13 **

**"Breakup to Makeup"**

The damp street saturated itself into the back of Yuna's delicately knit top. Submitting herself to Tidus' tantalizing embrace, his lips pressing to hers tenderly. Burning from within, grasped onto his heavy jean jacket pursuingly. The car that had nearly killed them sped from the scene quickly, not sticking around to see whether or not they were okay. Parting slowly, Tidus' warm lips descended gradually, pressing sensually onto her fair neck. Each butterfly kiss sent her emotions into a blissful state of heaven, never wishing to return. His right hand now rested upon her lower waist, his left atop the road, the dimly lit streetlight illuminated the coal asphalt beneath them, shallow puddles of gritty water surrounded them, and the scent of fresh rain seethed through the air into her lungs grasp. A ray of light from a near light post had focused upon them. Tidus' blonde hair damply clung to his brow and alongside his cheeks, his golden tan, now bronzed from the night sprung exotically towards her. His heavy chain hung loosely about his neck, suspended ever so slightly, its steel tip hovering gently above Yuna's chest.

"_Tidus…"_ She whispered softly into his ear. Looking down into her bi colored eyes, smiled charmingly.

"_It's raining…"_ Yuna whispered again, his body now shielding her from the rain, as he hoisted himself up, merely inches above her. Smiling gently looked up as to observe the obvious. Softly laughing to himself, he nodded, and now stood extending his palm to help her stand.

"Thank you…"She spoke softly accepting his firm grasp, which gently placed her back on her feet. Looking to his left Tidus frowned.

"I guess were going to have to walk." Tidus stated calmly examining his totaled bike, its wheels dismantled, and handlebars disassembled.

"I…guess so." Yuna sighed out, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Leaning back Tidus tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans, parting his lips to give birth to a modest smile, before swooping before her.

"Something wrong?" He asked quickly. Startled Yuna stumbled back.

"N…no…no why would there be anything wrong?" Yuna stuttered shifting her eyes, now backing against a tree, knocking her head against it first. Placing her palm to the crown of her head, she gently massaged its tender spot soothingly, now examining the finely cutgrass beside her. Tidus edged closer placing his palm aside of the tree, his smile broader wider than ever.

"You know…you're not that bad of a kisser if you ask me." Tidus sweetly retorted playfully. Shooting her heavy glance upward pushed his arm forcefully back to his side, even though she could tell that he lowered it willingly. Storming down the street, he smiled jokingly before pushing off from the trees refuge, and into the rain. It had become heavier now, pouring down upon them, picking up pace, his wet sneakers regurgitating water with each press into the asphalt below carried on till he was only some feet away from Yuna. Her slender body cut through the rain rather gracefully, her brown hair now darkened a jet black as she pressed on ward. Tidus couldn't help himself from looking at her petite figure, and trailed closely behind until he was sure he could grab hold of her hand with out fumbling. Edging closer he shot his hand forward grasping tightly onto her small palm, now pushing ahead.

"Can you keep up? I am still hungry you know!" Tidus yelled back toward her comically, his cheerful smile relevant. Gripping onto his palm tightly, pressed forward to his set pace, which wasn't an easy feat. Very much impressed Tidus broadened his warm smile as they turned the block, holding onto her closely as they curved about onto their street. Stomping up the staircase of their home, stopped before the doorway. Breathing heavily Yuna knocked softly upon the glass frame. Stripping his shirt from his chest, revealing his toned abdomen set his shirt to the side.

"You can take yours off too if you want?" Tidus added playfully, drenching his shirt, and kicking off his shoes and socks.

"Tidus! What are you doing?" Yuna yelled, somewhat appalled that Tidus was stripping all of his clothing off before her.

"What? Don't tell me your nervous? I'm just taking my shirt, shoes and socks off…you know? That way I don't track through the house." Tidus ended sweetly, setting his articles of clothing aside.

"Oh…" Yuna replied dumbly, now looking down toward her soaked tennis shoes. As she kicked them away from her, the front door opened, and Belgemine quickly hurried them in.

"Young Master! Miss Yuna! Are you both well? What in Yevon's name happened to you both?" Belgemine asked worriedly now looking over Yuna's knees where several scrapes had embedded themselves.

"Miss Yuna, should I seek a white mage? It could become infected, but how did this happen?" Realizing her injury Tidus quickly lifted her into his arms, strolling through the living room, and into the kitchen. Her gentle body pressed securely against his chest.

"Belgemine! Get the potion kit from my room!" Tidus echoed from the kitchen resting her atop the counter.

"Tidus, I am fine really—"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Tidus cut her off quickly, staring deeply into her eyes.

"It doesn't hurt, really—"Why did you try to keep up with me! Do you not care about your own health," Tidus added now applying pressure to the thin gashes, peering over his shoulder awaiting Belgemines return.

"I just wanted to keep up with you." Yuna spoke sincerely, now searching his remorseful eyes.

"Here you are Young Master. Will she be alright?" Belgemine added, as Tidus swiftly grabbed the medication box from her hands, propping it upon the counter.

"I don't care. If you were hurt then should have told me." Tidus replied anxiety ridden.

"I'm sorry." Yuna faintly whispered, now glancing down shamefully in thought.

"_This is not the Tidus that I know of…he really is worried for me…but why has he changed so suddenly…this warmth I feel can not be mistaken for…"_

"Ouch." Yuna squealed, as Tidus dripped the potion slowly over her wounds. He looked up affectionately, now applying more pressure to the wound, preparing to bandage it with the aid of Belgemine.

"Yuna, it'll be fine. Just rest it for a couple of days, and it'll be fine all right?" Tidus spoke maturely for once in his life, now helping her down from the counter, and into his arms setting her securely upon a small kitchen stool.

"Thank you." Yuna added innocently, now staring off into his deep cerulean eyes. Shrugging modestly he sighed.

"It was nothing." Tidus added, now tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, caressing her soft cheek as he pulled slowly away. Now turning to Belgemine he stepped forward.

"I am going to retire to my room for the night, so save my food for later, it doesn't seem that I have much of an appetite. Make sure Yuna is warmly clothed and is fed her dinner. It has been a rough day. I'll see you in the morning." Tidus concluded strolling past Belgemine with much authority. Nodding to his wishes began to set the table, mean while assigning another maid to find fresh clothes for Yuna to wear for bed, and for school the next morning. Yuna stood captivated as he ascended the stairs.

"_Maybe…there is a soft side to him after all…I just hope it doesn't take another accident to bring it out."_ Yuna thought smiling to herself, now looking over her finely wrapped bandages.

"_Tonight…tonight was ours Tidus…but what will tomorrow be?"_

* * *

Her small converses stampeded down the campus' overpopulated foyer. Stumbling over sets of various books that had been set to the side while former classmates commuted and socialized Rikku pressed onward.

"_Where the heck is Lenne! Any other time she is always there! Ridiculous!" _Rikku thought, grabbing hold of a column, speedily sweeping about it onto the next foyer, her thin beaded braids lightly slipping from her bare shoulder unto her tan back. Her yellow halter allowing the brisk wind to grasp her thin frame, and thanking Yevon that she had worn her blue jean skort instead of her miniskirt…so much easier to run in. Her bracelets, and other random Albhed jewelry clanked together as she skipped down the stairs two at a time.

"AHH!" A slender girl yelled, as she encounter Rikku, her papers ascending atomically into the air above them, both collapsed tiredly on the cool floor beneath them. Rikku quickly glanced up to apologize.

"Oh I am so sorry—"Rikku!"

"Lenne!" Rikku retorted, now jumping to her feet, grasping Lenne's hand hastily. Jerking back Lenne halted.

"What is going on with you Rikku—"It's Yuna! She waited a whole hour for blitz practice to be over with, and then called Shuyin out to speak with him! We have to hurry—"Okay! Enough talk! Let's go!" Lenne's voice grew with anticipation, as she followed Rikku's trail, swiping away at various gems beaded into Rikku's hair. Rikku seemed to lead her through a maze, and Lenne was quite positive that Rikku had taken her down the same hallway twice already.

"Rikku do you know where you're going? I mean if you can't find them—"Shh…" Rikku sounded now halting to stoop before a granite banister that overlooked the courtyard. Lenne failed to notice and slammed into Rikku's back harshly.

"_Ouch! Watch where you're going! —"Oh yea, cause you're the best navigator in Spira!" _The two bickered childishly, before realizing what had brought them here, snapping their heads forward towards Yuna's soft-spoken voice, they listened intently.

"Shuyin…we need to talk…"

Both walked softly atop the pebbled courtyard; Yuna grasping her bag took her seat atop the cement wall that encased their school's wishing fountain. Shuyin stood some feet away from her, his hair lightly damp, a towel hung loosely from his neck. Setting his practice bag to the side casually leaned back onto the coarse wall.

"What is it that you have to say?" Shuyin questioned bitterly, gripping his towel tightly not sure of whether he wanted to hear the answer or not.

"I…I am an inconsiderate girl." Yuna replied bluntly, now fumbling her finger tips against each other, Shuyin peered over slightly to notice her antics, and back to his former fixation; the opposing wall. The tension between the two deepened as Yuna wrapped her small hands into the straps of her bag.

"_Lenne! Do you think she is going to fix things?"_

"_I don't know Rikku…maybe…I don't really know…"_

"Is that all?" Shuyin added defensively, now picking his practice bag up into his hands, preparing to leave, "You know, I have a lot of obligations that I still need to attend to…or…are you still one of them?" Shuyin asked rather imploringly.

"_Please say that you still want to be my girl…just say yes…and I'll never let that devil near you again! I swear that to you…" _Shuyin thought, his hopes held pending. His knuckles pressed tightly together in anticipation, his stoic expression held out, hoping that her answer would leave it a rather gentler one.

"_Lenne…what going on?" Rikku whispered peering over her shoulder nervously._

"_It's like…Shuyin is pressuring Yuna into saying yes…"_

A slight breeze drafted between them, as Yuna shifted her slender legs to stand before him. The gray pastel sky eased in around them, and the large oak trees began to sway rhythmically. The afternoons dry heat intensified, sweltering the air they breathed from. Yuna gazed up into Shuyin's hollow eyes, his unreadable complexion made her worry, as she softly closed her eyes. Taking a breath she stood solemnly still, now opening her bi colored eyes to set his evenly.

"I can no longer be with you Shuyin…I can no longer date you." Yuna replied quietly, her stance unmoving. Loosening his grip, Shuyin glanced toward the sky, lazily running his hand through hair, which had seemed to dry from the heat.

"_What…what did she say?" _Rikku stumbled on her sentence, quickly glancing to Lenne. Lenne's soft brown eyes intensified in shock as she fell back against a pillar, which softly caught her fall.

"_Why did she say that?" _Lenne asked softly, very much confused. Ignoring her rambling banter Rikku returned to the former discussion at hand.

"It's all my fault…" Yuna began now too ashamed to look into those deep cerulean eyes, that she formerly had fallen head over heels for, "Using my emotions…to my liking…if…if we continue on like this…I will only continue to cause you more pain." Yuna ended recoiling herself back, picking her bag up from the side barrier, she turned.

"Yuna—"I like some one else." Yuna retorted quickly knowing that he would want an explanation before she departed. Silence consumed him as Yuna turned back to face him with all, but little courage she had left.

"I like Tidus." Yuna stated politely, not sure of his reaction, remained still.

"_What! Tidus and Yunie…together!" _Rikku fell back dumbly, not sure if she had heard that correctly, or not.

"_Yuna…why…"_

"I'm sorry." Yuna added sincerely, but Shuyin moved forward, briskly against her shoulder. Yuna stood glancing forward solemnly, she could feel Shuyin's pain…and if as on cue a tear silently escaped from her paralyzed expression. His footsteps echoed further into the distant before he stopped, kicking a few pebbles away from beneath his feet, as he pivoted into the ground. He turned his head over his shoulder to face Yuna's back.

"It's okay…" He began calmly, " It doesn't matter… I mean after all…I don't even like you..." He ended his smile apparently fading as he ascended the courtyards step passing Lenne and Rikku both blindly. His ending sentence struck a chord deeply within her, dropping her bag to her side, she held her breath, allowing one more solemn tear to race along side her flesh, descending to her chin where it would meet its death, and fade away from existence as it fell into the sultry air.

Watching his blitz cleats fade from view as Shuyin passed, Lenne hastily swept her belongings into her arms, and stood. Brushing past alongside the foyers column into the empty hallway Lenne shouted out.

"Shu…Shuyin!" She yelled, her hope held pending within her throat. Stopping in his tracks turned slowly about meeting Lenne's soft brown eyes, and slender frame. A quite understanding swept through them, and Shuyin released a soft smile, pausing a moment before continuing on his way. Stumbling a few feet back Lenne smiled to herself as she leant back against the halls wall.

"_He really is still a great guy…he's just…hurt…he's just really hurt inside."_ Lenne thought in defense of Shuyin's actions. Now taking her bag, and suspending it lightly upon her right shoulder with ease. Turning back through the foyer she halted quickly, and peered through the two neighboring columns. Rikku had descended to Yuna's aid, and were now lifting their bags to depart. Yuna and Lenne hadn't quite made up yet from the other day, she thought best that she would let Yuna have her space for the time being.

"Hey Yunie isn't your mom back in town tonight? You guys going to do anything special?" Rikku questioned helping her lift her things.

"Oh, my goodness! I forgot all about it!" Yuna frantically screamed, turning to Rikku very much anxiety ridden.

"What did you forget?" Rikku asked peering cautiously toward Yuna's sudden outburst. Yuna dug into her tight fitted jeans pocket, and scooped out a small piece of paper with various numbers and letters scribbled over it sloppily.

"Tidus gave me this address this morning. He told me to meet him after class, said we were all going to get together and do something for my mom. I should've been there an hour ago," Yuna anxiously babbled on, "but…I really had to talk to Shuyin…" Yuna countered before being shoved away by Rikku.

"Hurry! We'll fix the Shuyin problem later, but right now you have a major Tidus problem! If you're late…he'll probably…" Rikku trailed off imagining gruesome, horrific images with her over reactive imagination. Nodding quickly Yuna turned about on her heel jolting forward. Peering down to her note, and up to the sidewalk that lay before her. Wiping her brow Yuna slowed her pace, and looked about her surroundings.

"_This is where Tidus told me to be…but I am really late…he probably left…"_ Yuna thought now folding the small note back to every crease before placing it back into her pocket.

"_I'll just…maybe Jecht's still at the house—"_You're late." An irritated voice interrupted her thought, and she turned abruptly to the streets curb. Tidus leaned back unto his motorcycle coolly, before stepping onto the curb before him. Yuna smiled sweetly as she approached, thankful that he hadn't left her…even though he had every reason to.

"Why are you so late for—"Oh…I had to stay behind…and talk to somebody…a friend of mine." Yuna stuttered on for a bit before shutting her mouth, before she said something that she shouldn't.

"Whatever. Let's go." Tidus replied nonchalantly now placing his helmet back on his head. Yuna looked down confused and then back into his deep navy like eyes, that seemed to be shadowed by his heavy helmet.

"Tidus…but I don't have a helmet." Yuna whispered on confused, tilting her head to the side. Smiling softly Tidus leaned down cranking the engine, throwing his thumb behind him comically. Turning slowly to what he was pointing at Yuna's jaw line gaped in shock. Gippal, Chappu, Barali, and Wakka all stood aside a parked van, pulling its heavy door open with ease, smiling toward Yuna's baffled complexion.

"Tidus…" Yuna whispered, but turned to find him only speeding away recklessly. Wakka jumped into the drivers seat, tightening his seat belt, as Chappu gave the signal and held the door open readily, Gippal and Barali approached swiftly, holding Yuna by both sides of her arms, and up into the air, her small feet left only to dangle wildly.

"Hey! Where are we going! Where are you guys taking me!" Yuna yelled attempting to struggle, but against their strength it was no use. Placing her into the van with ease, Chappu swung the door shut before taking his seat aside Wakka.

"Where are we going?" Yuna questioned once more, rubbing her arms tenderly where they had lifted her. Leaning forward Gippal smiled warmly.

"Don't worry…were just going to have a little fun…that's all…nothing to worry about little miss." He snickered before collapsing back into his seat. Barali remained silent, and Chappu and Wakka conversed in the front seat about various subjects before they came to their universities parking lot.

"Why are we back here?" Yuna asked peering up to the tall art building which was where their group usually hung out in. Releasing a small snicker Chappu opened the side door, and they escorted her out, and into their classroom. Curiosity was eating itself away into Yuna, but she remained calm as she ascended the steep staircase, and into their classroom.

"Okay…enough games guys…what are we doing here?" Yuna asked confusingly, biting down on her lip anxiously. Chappu stepped forth.

"Tidus told us to meet him here, but it does seem that we are a bit early…" Chappu trailed off, as the boys encased her. Coming up on her rear, Barali edged a chair beneath her feet causing her to sit. Chappu yelled out various directions, and all boys scattered about the room.

"Barali! Get the dress! Gippal, you got hair! Wakka, you can handle the shoes! I got the makeup!" Chappu ended, struggling across the room with boxes full of makeup.

"What…" Yuna began recoiling herself back, before visualizing that it wasn't a harmful environment at all. Gippal lifted several strands of Yuna's hair and began to curl, an assortment of shoes was brought before her, and Chappu professionally applied her makeup. Yuna styled several outfits, leaving the guys star struck before she heard a faint knock from the studio doorframe. Wakka entered holding the final dress, it was enveloped in a thin white bag suspended from a solid white hanger.

"She should really change guys. Tidus is going to be here soon." Wakka replied tiredly, through with all the fun and games. Barali slowly handed the bag to Yuna for her to try on. Yuna gratefully accepted the bag, and turned before the studio closet, and leant against its frame.

"Chappu…can I ask you a question…why are guys doing this…I mean aren't you…you know…GUYS!" Yuna asked a bit confused with their sexuality mind setting.

"Honestly…its been a while since we have had so much fun…ever since Lu we haven't had a chance to joke around…" Chappu replied nonchalantly, tucking his hands into the pockets of his denim jeans.

"Yea…now all Lu ever sees is her prince Tidus…" Gippal added sighing heavily. Yuna took a moment of thought before returning to the conversation.

"Wait…who is Lu?" Yuna asked eagerly awaiting reply. Irritated with their conversation Wakka spoke up loudly.

"Hey Tidus is here already, drop the small talk ya." Wakka added handing Tidus his dress suit. Quickly fading into the studio closet Yuna changed into what she never thought possible. After several moments she exited the studio closet, and stepped lightly onto the tile beneath her. All heads swiftly turned, to her slender silhouette that stood before them.

Her curled hair tousled her neck, and hung softly above her bare shoulders. A petite baby pink dress wrapped her slender frame. Flowing freely below her knees, up drafted as she turned about. A thin pink headband pulled back her hair allowing her curls to stream along side face. Swallowing in his throat Tidus stood.

"Well lets go." Tidus stated nervously, now turning to the door, before being pulled back by Barali, and Gippal's heavy hands. Turning him about, they slightly nudged him forward before Yuna. Clearing his throat he smiled, while looking her over.

" You see your mom is back in town, and it will be our first time meeting as a family. My dad made reservations for all of us at a small Albhed restaurant. I thought it might mean a lot to your mom for us to dress up." Tidus concluded tucking Yuna's thin arm into his.

"Unfortunately…that means I have to act like a gentleman…so come on…" Tidus added comically, embracing every ones face with a warm smile. Yuna followed Tidus through the room at his side, smiling happily to herself.

"_Tidus isn't what I thought of him to be…and even these scary looking guys have talent."_ Yuna's smile broadened as they exited the door, she could hear the guys collapsing lazily back unto their comfortable seats. Turning the foyer and into the main courtyard a feeling of uneasiness overcame her briefly, as she noticed two crimson eyes fixated upon her. Turning out of the gate…and back into the parking lot they were gone, but that uneasiness feeling didn't seem to subside.

"I called for a taxi, for better transportation for the both of us. It'll be easier this way." Tidus concluded before climbing into the taxi himself. A slight wind blew, and it was to rain very soon, stepping into the taxi rather quickly Yuna could not help but to glance back to the universities gates, where those blotted pair of red stained eyes looked on with infuriation.

* * *

**Okay, that's all for chapter 13, sorry for the late update, but since I graduated high school, it is summer time and I am always free! LOL! So if you have any questions please message me! Also updates will be coming a lot sooner! I tried to make this a little fun chappie...cause well, we all need a laugh or two some time! Review Please! Love You Guys!**


	14. Mind Reader

**(A/N) Hey time for another update! It hasn't been as long as last time, but again sorry for the wait. Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I would like to say thank you for all the support from everyone!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14 **

**"Mind Reader"**

The winds cold air cut through him thickly, the rain pelted against his face angrily as it spat down from the skies above. His breaths became deeper, and short lived. His calve muscles flexed in agony, as he pressed further along the dark, winding, asphalt road. His heart beat wildly against his chest, his mind full of contemplation.

"_How…how could I lose to him? Out of all people! Why is it him!" _Shuyin thought, now fighting forward with every step. It wasn't very wise to run this way after blitz practice, but he needed to vent.

"_**I like you Shuyin…I like someone else…I like Tidus…"**_ Yuna's words sprung toward him with flight. Shaking his head in fury in attempt to dissemble that memory found himself falling forward, his forearms barely breaking his fall. His limbs had taken all they could take, and had given way beneath him. Landing in the waterlogged soil beneath, gave way to an exhausted groan…a sigh of defeat. Pounding his fist into a near by shallow puddle of water sprang upward the gritty matter back into his face.

"_I would have protected you from him! I would never have let him near you again! How could I lose to him! He'll…only end up hurting you Yuna…"_ Shuyin trailed off, now attempting to stand rather shakily. His limbs were sore, and he still had to walk all the way home. Lifting his arm to swipe away the gritted water from his brow, looking down the road to see a blurred image moving closer toward him. Squinting his eyes for a closer look recognized instantly who it was.

"_Yuna!" _Shuyin thought jovially running forward, with as much pace as his body would allow.

"_I knew you would see that the one you like is me…I never lost faith Yuna!"_ Shuyin thought pathetically now stumbling closer to the mirror like image of Yuna. Her small hands raised her umbrella slightly still enough to shield her from the rain.

"Shuyin…what are you doing—"Lenne…" Shuyin cut her off in an exasperated tone. Lenne frowned slightly realizing on her own why he had come so quickly. Shaking off her doubts step and inch closer.

"Would you like to share my umbrella?" Lenne asked precariously, looking into his deep cerulean eyes. Shuyin did not reply, but only turned about to look at the never-ending winding road before him.

"Or do you want to sit in the rain a while longer, so people can't tell if it's rain…or tears on your face?" Lenne spoke softly now stepping to Shuyin's side, but still remaining distant.

"You're mocking me…" Shuyin retorted, narrowing his eyes toward his side. Taking a step forward Lenne shook her head in dismay, her soft brown eyes remorseful.

"Why would I mock you? Especially…in your situation…" Lenne bit down on her lip unsure of whether she should have said that. Shuyin turned to her angrily.

"My situation?" Shuyin questioned bitterly, now turning on his heel, jolting forward away from her.

"Hey! I'm not done!" Lenne spat assertively, stamping her small tennis shoe atop the glass plated- asphalt. Shuyin halted, speaking into his shoulder.

"Comfort, Sympathy, or even teasing…I don't want to hear it." Shuyin replied, not bothering to wait for her reply, but moved forward, steadily slicing his way through the rain before him.

"Who said what I wanted to say was comforting, sympathy, or even teasing?" Lenne began, noticing that Shuyin's pace had softened, jogging slowly up toward him she continued.

"I only have one thing to say to you." She whispered just audible enough for him to hear. The wind had blown a little rain beneath her umbrella, and her brown bangs were a now jet-black, clinging to her brow. Her tan complexion lightened her soft eyes; she gripped the handle to the umbrella tightly, firmly, and with an encouraging blow stepped forward.

"Will you please go out with me?" She pleaded quietly. Shuyin had completely stopped his binge of acceleration, and now listening to the rain landing quietly upon the grass, turned to his side, eyeing her from his peripheral vision. Her soft eyes intently listened more than her ears did. Her furrowed brow respectively hung on edge awaiting his answer. The air in her throat held still for a brief moment, and she quietly grasped onto her umbrella's handle, turning her knuckles a fair ivory white.

"How is it possible…" Shuyin sighed in disbelief, "and…why would you want to go out with some one like me…"

"If it is like this, then will it be possible?" Lenne added quickly, letting the wind take her umbrella in a draft as she sprang forward, now placing her lips softly unto his. Time held still, locked away beneath her eyelids. The rain now pelted heavily upon her back, opening her eyes she beheld an awe struck Shuyin whose eyes were wide in disbelief, looking forward, afraid to look anywhere else. Taking a step back Lenne grasped her purse tightly, raising her eyes toward him, and away, toward him, and away, before jolting forward. As she swept away past him, his deep cerulean charms followed her figure.

"_**If it is like this, then will it be possible?" **_He thought on her words briefly, now eyeing her umbrella, and back to the road. She was gone around the winding road, with no trail to be seen, but the small shoe prints only to be covered by the rain seconds later.

* * *

"To your beautiful eyes!" Jecht exclaimed holding his thin, tall, wineglass in the air, which had already been filled several times. 

"_Great…he's going to get wasted…" _Tidus thought coughing repulsively into his napkin. Yuna eyed his antics with a childish glare, and nudged him, encouraging him to be more polite. The table was set for four, and the life of the city edged on by as the sun set from a near window.

"Cheers to our wonderful future!" Jecht exclaimed once more, now refilling his wine glass cordially.

"Could you drop the romantic act, I'm hungry I would like my food to stay down." Tidus spat very much annoyed with their constant cheers. Nudging him once more Yuna shook her head deniably.

Tidus…Sir Jecht is just being romantic…that's all—"That's right!" Jecht began, "It is great to have such a sweet daughter as you little Yuna!" Jecht ended still holding his wine glass, firmly between his fingertips. The chandelier glimmered about the room, and dimly lit candles lined their table setting. Yuna's mother smiled toward a few of Jecht's compliments, and began to raise her wine glass.

"A cheer to happiness!" Her mother smiled brightly. Yuna raised her glass happily, and turned to Tidus who continued to eat.

"_Be a bit cooperative will you!"_ Yuna whispered pressingly. Ignoring her pleas lifted another mouthful of food from his plate into his mouth.

"_So fake! Come on!" _Yuna continued, nearly begging as her mother's smile began to fade. Tossing his fork to the side lifted his wineglass into the air, along with the others. A faint flash engulfed the room that caught Yuna's attention.

"_Lightening…no…what was that—_"So, Yuna how are you and Tidus doing at school?" Yuna's mother interrupted her thought. Choking down her wine replied genuinely.

"Oh, just fine…we seem to get a long well—"Oh! That's just great! It won't be long until were a family!" Jecht interrupted with amusement, refilling his wine glass for another time. Tidus rolled his eyes in disgust as he lifted another mouthful of food into his mouth. Glancing to Tidus from her side, Yuna gently nudged the arm of his chair.

"Wait a minute! I know what's going on here." Jecht intervened.

"You do!" Yuna replied hastily jerking her head forward toward the wine breath dragon. Tidus snickered softly into his napkin now sitting upright to look upon Yuna's surprised facial expression.

"Tidus…" Jecht began, throwing Tidus off of his egotistical trip. Narrowing his eyes toward his father, waited anxiously for him to continue.

"Seeing your rebellious and wounded expression—"Just eat." Tidus cut him off bitterly now lowering his head back to his plate.

"I can't help but see that you're…jealous." Jecht spoke clearly, except for a slight slur toward the end of his sentence. Yuna could feel the tension rise in the room. She had already been informed that Tidus and his father hadn't been on good terms for years, and even though she didn't know the exact reason…she knew that Tidus' fuse was only but so long. Jecht chuckled softly to himself in amusement before continuing.

"I'm so touched son, but let me assure you! I can love little Yuna, and her mother while still loving you…so there is nothing to worry about." Jecht concluded as he took another sip from his glass, conversing much with Yuna's mother. Tidus had previously dropped his fork back into his noodles making little or no sound, glaring across the table toward his father who was rather oblivious to his antics…well at least for the moment. The candle's tiny flame that danced before matched his eyes mutiny.

"_Tidus…Tidus…snap out of it…he doesn't know what he is saying…you know that he is probably passed the cities intoxication levels…don't let it get to you…okay?" _Yuna leant over to whisper in Tidus' ear, but it was in vain for her short speech had fallen on deaf ears. Sir Jecht and her mother laughed amongst themselves about various things ignoring their two children briefly.

"_Tidus…please don't be like this…he doesn't know what he is saying…just…just smile okay?" _Yuna implored once more. Turning his head slowly, his blue eyes softened yet held his stone like facial expression.

"_Don't want to smile? Fine. I'll make you smile." _Yuna stated determined, leaning over the arm of her chair, her index fingers ready to pull at his cheeks. An awkward air engulfed them and she glanced across the table.

"_Where's mom and Sir Jecht—_"AHHH!" Yuna yelled as Sir Jecht and her mother peered over their shoulders. Throwing herself back into her chair snatched her napkin, suspending it in the air between their chairs.

"Your…you have something above your lip…sauce…you have sauce…" Yuna stumbled embarrassedly. Tidus smiled faintly allowing Yuna to bathe in her own humiliation.

"I can't see it Yuna…could you wipe it away for me?" Tidus concluded sweetly, now smiling sarcastically into her eyes. Wrapping the tip of the napkin around her finger lightly pressed atop of Tidus lip gently.

"You two really are getting along so well!" Yuna's mother screamed in joy, causing the other customers to stare. Yuna's hand shook, remaining only inches away from Tidus' mouth; her eyes squinted in humiliation. Tidus' grin was overbearing as he watched her fumble about shyly with her napkin.

"I'm so happy!" Yuna's mother continued, "You both are at a difficult age, and I was worried that our marriage would cause you both problems." Yuna's mother ended on a doubtful note.

"Are you kidding? Don't worry! Yuna and I will get along well!" Tidus turned about to Yuna's mother smiling charmingly. Nodding her head in gratitude went to return to her chair. Turning back to Yuna who sat dumbfounded in her chair, nearly ripping her napkin to shreds felt Tidus' attendance move closer.

"Don't worry…we'll get along so well…it'll scare you…sister." Tidus whispered evilly into Yuna's ear, causing her to hold her breath. Jecht and her mother went back to their earlier discussion, as Yuna turned her head abruptly toward Tidus.

"_What is he thinking? Didn't the other night…the other night he kissed me…he took care of me…no! Why is he resorting back to his hateful ways…why? Was the other night…just a joke to him…if so…these feelings I have…" _Yuna thought, anxiety evident within her bi colored eyes. Laughing to himself resumed his dinner, every now and then smirking toward her with playful eyes.

"_I can't let this get to me…I am just over thinking things again…" _Yuna thought now shifting her eyes for a soft glance toward him, _"but…I have seen that he does have a gentle heart…just a rough exterior…that's all…but does he need to be this way…when it's just us two…"_

* * *

The early bell rang through the hollow stairwells, as Yuna turned off of its heavy stair rail. She had awoken early today, that way she wouldn't need to ride with Tidus and his father to school…it always did make her uncomfortable when other classmates would see them together. A lot of girls like Tidus, which meant they were bound to hate Yuna. Not only that, but a few other reasons awaited her…Lenne. They hadn't talked for days, and Yuna felt that they should both reconcile, for they had been friends for so many years…it'd be a shame to end so quickly. Yuna leant up against the brick wall, aside from their first class. Computer class. It wasn't hard, but they had an analytical report to do almost everyday, so it did eventually grow tiring. Checking her watch almost every thirty seconds heard a familiar voice swoop the corner. 

"Looking for me?" Lenne replied casually adjusting her bag to her left shoulder, allowing her right to lean up against the wall.

"Lenne! I just want to say—"How about we forget about the whole thing?" Lenne cut her off, her coffee like eyes smiled warmly.

"But…Lenne…I didn't consider your feelings, and—"I said don't worry about it. Besides…I was the one out of line…trying to control your relationships…and not thinking about what you wanted." Lenne replied regretfully. Lenne was always like this. No matter how big of a fight, her and Yuna were in she would always be there with open arms, ready to learn from her mistakes and start anew. Yuna smiled happily, grateful that it didn't turn out more complicated then it could have. Pushing off the wall Lenne glanced toward the hall's clock.

"Come on Yuna, class is about to start." Lenne said hooking Yuna's arm with hers, making their way through the classroom's door.

"Good morning class! A few of you didn't finish your reports from last class…" The teacher dragged on, as Lenne and Yuna passed notes making plans for the upcoming weekend.

"I feel in a good mood today, so the I'll give the class more time to work on their assignments. However you will need to bring me a rough draft tomorrow of your analytical papers." The teacher continued as Lenne jotted down a few more words before passing her note back to Yuna.

"You may turn your computers on." The teacher signaled. Placing her bag to the side, Lenne outstretched her arm to press the small silver button. A few pages uploaded, before returning to the campus' homepage.

"**EXTRA! EXTRA! Happy NEWS for the Campus!"** The article read that smothered her entire screen, and the rest of the computers.

"_What's this?" Lenne thought quietly to herself. _A headliner had never been displayed upon the homepage before, and a few students twisted and turned in their seats to look at Yuna.

"_So that's why they have been hanging around each other so much lately…" _A student whispered from across the room, holding a mutual agreement with a few others.

"Campus President REMARRIES! President's son is showed here along with his future mother and step sister: YUNA XIAO a fellow classmate"

A small picture was featured below the lengthy written article.

**Story by—"Lulu Liana Xiang"**

Lenne edged off the seat of her chair, turning cautiously toward Yuna, who was oblivious to her surroundings, too lost in the depth of Lenne's note beforehand. Lenne nudged Yuna softly, to distract her away from her giggling, and penciled hearts.

"Lenne, you really make me laugh—"Yuna…" Lenne whispered softly tracing her eyes about the classroom, which all continued to look upon her in confusion.

"What's wrong Lenne?" Yuna voiced in a more serious tone than before. Her eyes searching Lenne's face for answer.

"Yuna…look at the school's homepage…" Lenne replied softly, and a bit confused, "You are on the front page…" Lenne concluded allowing Yuna's eyes to do the rest. Yuna peered over casually at first, but soon became more than alert, and jumped from out of her chair.

"Why is that there!" Yuna yelled, only creating more of a scene before the class.

"Why are you yelling in class…wait…you're the girl on the homepage…Yuna Xiao in my very own class, the President's future daughter!" The teacher exclaimed happily, glancing to and fro, from his computer and back to Yuna.

"_That flash from the night before…somebody was spying on me…" _Yuna thought now peering back down to the computer.

"Lulu Liana Xiang…" Yuna quickly memorized before swinging back around to lift her bag. "I'm sorry teacher, but I have to leave. I will turn in all of my homework to you next class." Yuna sped angrily by, and into the hallway. A few students lingered by, casting their index fingers toward her rudely.

"Hey…that's the girl from the paper…" "Yea…she is going to be the President's daughter…" "Well I envy her more…she gets to be Tidus' sister!" A few girls swooned to the side, casting their heavy glares as she passed. Yuna's legs trembled with anger, as she clung onto the next stair rail for support pushing herself up the steep staircase.

_"Who does this girl think she is!"_ Yuna thought fuming at the remembrance of the incident. The lunch bell rang for a few selected classes, and before she knew it the hallway was filled with students who had nothing better to do then point and stare. Pushing her way through unto the next staircase ran several more steps before she came to a tall, white, thin doorway. Placing her hand heavily upon the door handle swung the door open angrily.

"I am looking for newspaper major Lulu Liana Xiang." Yuna spat aggressively. Several students looked up, and back toward the corner where a slender girl was working passionately on another article. The classroom emptied within seconds, and the girl rose to her feet. Her thin stilettos clicked atop the marble floor before turning to face Yuna with crimson stained eyes. Her lavender lips smiled corrosively.

"_It's you…" _Yuna thought, a painful memory resurfacing.

**"_Didn't I return your love letter to you…what's your excuse now? Why are you still clinging onto Tidus?"_**

"Your comments are welcome." Lulu replied crossing her arms atop her chest as she leant back onto a desk carelessly "Is there anything wrong with my Extra Extra?" She added sweetly knowing exactly what Yuna wanted.

"That is my personal life, and I feel that you have no need to post it on the campus e-news." Yuna replied hastily, her nerves far from shot.

"I feel that there is a need…" Lulu began now shifting herself away from the corner table toward Yuna, "Don't think that no one knows what you're thinking…so listen up." Lulu continued now standing only several feet away from Yuna, "I am going to let the whole world know…that you and Tidus…are nothing more…than siblings…brother…and sister." Hissing the last word of her sentence licked her lips knowingly that her plan had already been set in motion. Raising her hand to tap her chin innocently continued.

"I would have never guessed you two were to be siblings…now you can't play any tricks—"What you're doing is an abuse of power!" Yuna yelled forward angrily, but Lulu only shrugged it off amused with Yuna's frustration. Her red eyes, smiled as though they were dancing embers. The tension rose in the room, sweat beads formed along Yuna palms, which lay, curled toward her sides.

"Hey Lu!" Wakka swung in lazily from the door. "Tidus wants to see you in the Cafeteria…like now…" Wakka ended to hasten her speed; "I'll see you there!" Wakka yelled behind him, scurrying away down the hall, not taking the time to recognize Yuna standing there. Leaning in Lulu eyed Yuna repulsively, bring her voice to a mere whisper.

"Tidus wants me…it seems that I have to go…sister…" Lulu ended sweetly swooping past Yuna, brushing her shoulder aside. Leaving Yuna to stand-alone in an empty classroom, her face beat red, the inside of her palms raw, from where her fingernails had embedded themselves into her flesh. Her breaths grew deeper, as she stamped her sandal onto the floor in a tantrum like state.

"_No! I won't let that girl do this! That girl won't get the best of me! I won't let her!" _Yuna thought furiously, _"but…she was right…Tidus, and I are going to be brother and sister…and the worst part is…she does know what I was thinking…she knew exactly what I was thinking…"_

* * *

**(A/N) OKAY! That's all for this chapter!! I'll be updating soon, but I got to do some cleaning tomorrow! UGH! So anyways stay posted for my next chapter!**

**What is Tidus going to say to Lulu, has he seen the article!? What about Lenne and Shuyin, and where the heck is Rikku!? Tidus joins the blitzball team? WHY? Will Yuna and Shuyin ever be friends again?!?! Just some questions I thought I would let you think on! LOL! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Red Umbrella

**(A/N) Time for another update…don't you guys just absolutely love those!?!? Yea, me too! LOL! Okay, I would like to thank everybody for all the reviews and support that they have given me! It means a lot to me! Anyways, enough talk lets just get straight to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**"Red Umbrella"**

"Why did you do this?" The blonde haired ruffian asked quietly as he slouched lazily back into his chair, a sense of uneasiness came upon them. The campus' cafeteria was quite large, and the students filed in slowly, making their way to their lunch trays. It was a relatively calm day, the storm from the night before had passed, now allowing the sun to shine clearly through the windows; illuminating a pair of crimson eyes before him.

"Why are you asking?" The girl retorted a bit displeased with his reaction to the matter. Barali, Chappu, and Gippal rose from their previous seats aside Tidus, and entered the lunch line not desiring to be near their cannon fire discussion. Wakka however remained by Lulu's side, and very much interested in their discussion to say the least.

"I'm asking you why you did it? Is it that hard to understand?" Tidus replied a bit frustrated with her response, now straightening his back to stand. Throwing his hand into his jean pocket retrieved a small piece of folded paper. Taking it out, unfolded it, and threw it before her.

"This shit has pissed me off!" Tidus yelled, his blue eyes piercing through her, "Now explain why you did it…" Tidus concluded softening his tone a bit. Lulu remained seated glancing down toward the article. Licking her lips, she clasped her hands together before raising her glance toward him.

"The article…" Lulu began attempting to find the right words that would not upset him anymore, "Tidus…you must know that you are very popular…the article will deter your fans from causing your sister trouble…they might have bullied her…" She added innocently. Tidus' eyes softened at her intentions and he retook his seat, placing the piece of paper back into his denim pocket.

"I don't agree with your methods—"Tidus, remember when we were kids? Remember I promised you that—"Lulu! The past is the past okay?" Tidus intervened her walk down memory lane for but a brief moment. His tone deepened as he edged closer, the gleam from his eyes faded, and his facial structure tightened.

"I said that I don't agree with your methods…so whatever your excuse…I don't care. When I say this has pissed me off, I mean it." Tidus continued now standing grabbing his bag, pushing away his chair to leave.

"Tidus! Don't walk away!" Wakka yelled now standing next to Lulu's seat, "She was only trying to help out Yuna, and you should be a bit more appreciative! Isn't that why you joined the blitz ball team? To look after her ya? So now what's your problem—"Shut your mouth Wakka! This was a discussion between Lulu and I…not you." Tidus added resentfully as he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, now passing their table.

"If you want me to stop caring about you…I can't do that!" Lulu slapped her palms onto the tables counter to stand facing Tidus' back who had halted his acceleration.

"Lu…" Wakka began, his honey eyes sympathy ridden. Pushing her chair away, stepped a few feet closer, her voice barely an audible whisper.

"Everything I do Tidus…you should know that I do it for—"Lulu, don't bother finishing that sentence…" Tidus intervened, now lunging forward through the cafeteria doors, gripping his jacket tightly into his hands.

"Lu…c'mon why don't we go and get something to eat? They have some of those deserts that you like…I can go get some for you if you—"Is there a manager position available for the blitz ball team?" Lulu turned her head to face Wakka, her crimson eyes smeared with determination. Wakka looked a bit confused before answering.

"Well, I think so…but what does that have to do with anything?" Wakka asked studiously. A faint smile creased Lulu's lips before turning on her heel.

"I'm leaving first, I have some business that I need to attend to." Lulu quickly added, now grabbing her purse from the table, and hastily jogging from the cafeteria.

_"When I become the blitz ball team manager…I'll continue to take good care of you Tidus…"_

* * *

Most students had left university grounds for the day, as the afternoon's heat brimmed the interior hallway. Her steps were slow and faint, and she was in no hurry to get anywhere in particular. Passing several bulletin boards, she came upon another campus news article. Throwing her purse to the side lunged toward the bulletin tearing it away from the staples that suspended it. In a stage of fury shredded it into the trashcan. Lifting her purse back into her arms stomped off angrily, before coming to her senses, and stalling. Taking a sigh of frustration glanced back toward the trashcan attempting to supress her emotions.

"_Even though what Lulu did was wrong…Tidus and I becoming siblings is the truth…what should I do?"_ Yuna thought now watching the trashcan's door sway until it remained steady.

"_I mean…I like him…and I can't even say that I like him…what's wrong with me? But…he is always sending me mixed signals…he likes me one moment…and then the next…it is just so frustrating…I wish everything would just go away…"_ Yuna continued now stopping before the last window of the hall that over looked the ocean.

"_Why does it seem as though it is going rain…it has been nice all day…this whether…is just like him…" _A smile surfaced Yuna's lips.

"_The last time it rained…when my legs were hurt…you were so caring…what happened to that guy…where is he?"_ Yuna thought now reminded of her situation, _"I think I am going to stay at my house tonight…maybe a little distance will help me think…"_ Yuna added, nodding her head vigorously to herself as she descended the staircase.

"_I think I'll call Lenne and Rikku over…they always make me feel better…and I haven't seen Rikku around these past couple of days…her and her mystery boyfriend are always off, but don't you worry Rikku…you are definitely confessing everything tonight!" _Yuna clapped her hands joyfully, as she stepped out on the universities lawn, to take her old route home.

_"Maybe mom will be home, and we can spend some time together…just us two…"_

* * *

The afternoons heat had indeed brewed up a storm of heavy rain and wind. Lenne had just gotten off of work from a nearby café, and threw her apron to the inside of her locker. She thrashed her hand about inside its tiny metallic frame for a moment.

"_Great…I left my umbrella at home…just my luck_—"**A thousand** **words…a thousand confessions, they'll fly to you, crossing over the time and distance**—"Hello Yuna!" Lenne flipped open her cell phone, various charms dangling from its sides.

_"Hey Lenne, I just got home, and seeing how my mom isn't home I was wondering if you and Rikku wanted to come over to my place?"_

"Yuna, I love you, but there is no way that I am going over to Tidus' house." Lenne replied doubtfully taking a seat on a small makeshift bench that sat in the employee's locker room.

"_No, I think I am going to stay at my own house tonight, I called my mom and left her message already…pretty please!" _Yuna reassured her. Lenne contemplated for a moment before answering.

"Sure then, I don't have anything else left to do today anyways, but…I don't know where Rikku is? Probably with that mystery guy again…I could call her though—_"Yes! Please Lenne! We can watch a few movies, and we could order pizza! Okay call me when you're on your way!"_ Yuna replied excitedly. Hanging up the phone Lenne peered to the tiny window above the wall.

"It's still raining… I guess I'll just have to run…" Lenne thought now flipping her cell phone open, and scrolling down to Rikku's contact information. It dialed, and rang a few times before answering.

"_Heya Lenne! What's up?" _Rikku giddily answered.

"Hey Rikku, Yuna wants to hang out tonight at her place—"_Lenne! I love Yunie, but there is no way I am going to Tidus' house!"_ Rikku interrupted. Lenne let out a soft giggle toward the irony of her speech before responding.

"No, she is at her mom's house, not Tidus'. So do you want to go…unless you're busy of course?" Lenne added sarcastically in reference to Rikku's sudden disappearance over the last few days. Rikku laughed catching Lenne's remark for once.

"_Very funny Lenne, and no…he already left, but I will tell you guys all about him later tonight." _Rikku replied bashfully.

"Okay, well do you think you could walk over to my work, I forgot my umbrella at home, and it is raining pretty hard—"_Yea, sure no problem! I think I have an extra, so I'll be there in about five minutes!" _Rikku replied responsibly.

"Alright, thanks a lot. Okay…bye then." Lenne flipped her phone shut, and grabbed her purse, exiting from the locker room into the main lobby. Rikku showed up a few moments later with an extra shield from the rain. Her blonde hair meshed up into a ponytail with several beaded strands hanging in the balance.

"Thank you so much!" Lenne exclaimed grabbing the extra handle from Rikku's hands, as both girls immersed themselves into the heavy down pour.

"So why is Yunie at her moms, I thought that they were going to be staying at Tidus' now?" Rikku question dubiously, as she skipped across a deep puddle of water.

"Well, seeing as how you skipped computer class today…you wouldn't know. Some newspaper major followed Yuna, and put pictures of her and her mother with Tidus' family on the front page of e-news. It was all over school today, and she probably doesn't want to be near him right now…cause it is sort of awkward don't you think?" Lenne briefly summarized the event for Rikku before skipping over another puddle of water.

"I see…so Yunie really needs us right now. But who would want to do that to Yunie—"I don't' really know…here hold my umbrella!" Lenne exclaimed quickly scanning the street.

"What, but I have an umbrella! It's still raining! Are you crazy?!" Rikku retorted somewhat baffled.

"You might need it—"But Yunie is in her house…" Rikku cut her off, tilting her head in suspicion.

"It doesn't matter. Hold onto it for me. Go." Lenne motioned Rikku hastily away, pushing her umbrella forward.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rikku asked as she stumbled back, with now two umbrellas in her hands. With the slight notion of her Lenne's palm she dodged across the street. Trying to adjust the two umbrellas Rikku walked toward Yuna's home questionably...and alone.

"_I know I saw him…where did he go?" _Lenne thought to herself, her hair now soaked down along her back. His blonde streaked hair caught her eye as he lowered his blitz jersey from his head, prying the phone booth's doors open, stepped inside.

"Shuyin…" She whispered softly a loud to herself. Crossing the street she stepped hurriedly onto the curb before her, making her way to the set of phone booths that lined the sidewalk. She tapped lightly onto the thin plated glass between the two of them. Hastily opening the door without hesitation allowed her entrance.

"What are you doing out in the rain?" He questioned worriedly, scanning her drenched body.

"I…I didn't know it was going to rain today…so I forgot my umbrella at home…" she replied softly brushing the strands of loose hair away from her face, as she turned to notice that there wasn't much room to this small phone booth, and the glass began to fog from their body heat alone.

"Listen…" Shuyin began sensing the uncomfortable atmosphere, "I don't want to lie…but I don't know what to say that wont hurt you…" Shuyin concluded shifting his hands into his jean pockets restlessly, leaning his forehead against the glass doorframe.

"No…" Lenne began swallowing her pride, "I already know what you want to say…and actually the more I thought about it…the stranger I felt about the whole thing…" Lenne added understandably. Shuyin waited, listening intently.

"Why would I do something like that?" Lenne questioned aloud, now turning away to the opposing glass structure. Her fingertips slowly rose to her jaw line, gracefully dancing atop her lips as she re encountered the memory.

"I was a bit out of it…" Lenne concluded trying to defend her sanity. A slight crack resided finely along the edge of the door, allowing a cool air to seep its way in. Trembling from the sudden cool temperature, jumped back as Shuyin held her palms with his.

"Rub your hands, and put them to your face like this," Shuyin spoke softly as he rubbed her hands together and placed them gently aside her cheeks, "That way you wont feel as cold." A tingling sensation flowed through her body allowing goose bumps to trail along her thin limbs. Turning to him, she looked into his eyes regrettably.

"Shuyin…about the other day…I am truly sorry—"Excuse me, I'm sorry but I need to use the telephone." A tall bearing gentleman interrupted their conversation pointing to the phone anxiously. Shuyin nodded in understanding, and opened the door.

"Okay, Sir. We'll only be a moment." Shuyin replied as he turned back toward Lenne.

"Where do you need to go to?" Shuyin asked quickly, scanning the heavily commuted street before him.

"There is a subway station over there." Lenne pointed across the street next to the deli.

"I'll take you there." Shuyin stated calmly, now removing his jersey from his back, and placing it over their heads.

"Are you sure?" Lenne asked hesitantly, "You only have a tee shirt beneath, you'll catch a cold?" Lenne added nervously.

"Just c'mon, or we'll both catch colds!" Shuyin added playfully, placing his arm above her shoulder as to create an extended shield from the rain. Smiling to herself, nodded, and they were out into heavy downpour once again…together. Traffic was backed up heavily, and hadn't moved in forever. Grasping onto her shoulder, Shuyin pulled Lenne closer as they cut through traffic, and made it to the other side of the street. He passed a smile to her as they descended the subways staircase.

"Here," Shuyin began extending his jersey toward her, "you take it."

"No, no that's fine—"Take it…the rain wont be letting up soon…you'll need it." Shuyin added now handing her the jersey.

"Are you sure?" Lenne questioned hesitantly taking the jersey into her hands, scanning the smoky gray sky from above.

"It's fine…don't worry about it." Shuyin replied now rubbing his forearms for warmth. A faint smile crossed Lenne's lips as she nodded gently. Turning to enter the terminal held the jersey close to her, wrapped in her arms. Shuyin waited a moment before turning himself to ascend the staircase, and head home.

"Shuyin!" Lenne called his name aloud, jerking him to a stop. He slowly turned on his heel to find Lenne standing there, looking solemnly forward. Taking a step closer she began.

"Is it…is it really impossible?" She questioned honestly gripping unto his jersey nervously…her heart beating crazily. Shuyin paused a moment, unsure of whether to answer. His eyes focused on her, and the pressure she steadily applied to his jersey.

"I know that you can't forget Yuna so soon, but that's not important." Lenne continued taking another step further. Shuyin lowered his gaze to set the stations coarse granite floor.

"Can't we create our own…memories…" Lenne added desperately. Shuyin still remained quiet…his thoughts distraught with several feelings.

"I'll make a bet with you." Lenne started instantly snapping Shuyin's attention toward her, "If the next person to get off the subway carries a red umbrella, then we'll go on a date…" Lenne stated eagerly.

"I don't think that it'd be fair to you—"If I don't even get a chance, then it will be truly unfair to me!" Lenne shot back, imploring him to accept her challenge. The next train was pulling in slowly, and both found themselves turning with anxiety-ridden eyes. The train came to a complete stop before it's doors opened.

"_Please…please be a red umbrella…"_ Lenne thought, as she leaned forward, her hopes held pending. A tall woman was the first to exit the train. Holding out her purse to retrieve the handle of her own umbrella.

"_Please…Yevon…let it be red…"_ Lenne continued as the woman pulled the umbrella out of her bag.

Blue. Blue was all Lenne saw, all she needed to see for her heart to drop down to the pit of her stomach. An awkward silence diverged between the two, and Shuyin scanned her with consolable eyes.

"So that's it…" Lenne began now pivoting her heel to leave, "Bye."

"Lenne!" Shuyin called before allowing her to take another step.

"It's only fair if I am given a chance too." Shuyin replied into Lenne's hopeful eyes.

"Same thing, if the next person carries a red umbrella, we'll set up a date." Shuyin smiled now looking down to the next train cart that was pulling into the station. Lenne turned slowly this time, not wanting to let her hopes get to high, but they were getting the best of her, and she couldn't help but pray that the next umbrella be a red one. The train slowed to a complete stop before letting off its passengers. A smaller woman exited this time into the station, and hurriedly searched her bag for her umbrella as well. The brown handle came into view as she lifted it into her hands.

Black. Such a depressing color came into view as Lenne's head dropped in disappointment. Not knowing what to say Shuyin remained quiet watching the woman carry her umbrella in her hands as she passed them. She paused momentarily to readjust her bag, before lifting the black cover off of her umbrella, and revealing a crimson satin texture. A red blotted stain caught Lenne's eyes as she fixated them on the woman who was now placing her black umbrella cover back into her bag.

"_She had a red umbrella!" _Lenne thought ecstatically, as she turned to Shuyin who was also smiling broader than ever. Taking his jersey closer to her chest joyfully sprinted away. Watching her board the train, Shuyin too, turned about climbing the staircase back into the street. His smile had not faded, and he took a moment to realize…that he didn't want it to.

"_Then it's a date…Lenne…"_

* * *

**(A/N) Yea, I know that this was really Shuyin and Lenne based, but I feel sorry for the guy, I mean I put him through so much hell…he deserved to be happy, and plus I love this couple! Anyways, you can expect a Yuna and Tidus pairing next chapter! So stay posted! REVIEW please!**


	16. An OpenBook Expression

**(A/N) Hey! Time for another update don't you think? Sorry for the wait, the chapter would have been out yesterday, but there were some minor complications. So I got it out as soon as I could! I hope you enjoy, and this one is more Yuna-Tidus centered, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"**An Open-Book Expression"**

"Well lookey lookey. Who do we have here Yunie?" Rikku added sarcastically as Lenne stepped through the doorframe, letting herself in from the rain. The small apartment was quite warm, and smaller then she had remembered. Rikku's thin frame had been nearly swallowed whole by Yuna's couch, and she seemed to struggle out. Yuna stepped out from the kitchen holding a tray of three warm, hot cocoa mugs, filled to the brim with tiny little marshmallows.

"Lenne," Yuna began now eyeing her wet body, "Well that should teach you not to walk in the rain without an umbrella." Yuna laughed slightly now placing the tray onto the living room coffee table.

"Oh, yea…sorry Rikku. I didn't mean to run off like that…I…well…just had to take care of something real quick," Lenne began in defense, balling _his_ blitz ball jersey up tightly behind her back, "But everything is alright now!" Lenne concluded joyously now swinging her hand forward, gripping one of the mugs tightly in her fingers.

"OH! I thought you were going to go flirt with some random guy, and you gave me your umbrella so you could use his!" Rikku giggled at her scenario, before taking another sip off her warm mug. Choking back her cocoa Lenne shook her head defensively.

"Haha…ha…no…definitely not…no it was nothing like that." Lenne quickly stole a marshmallow from Rikku's mug. Jerking it back greedily, Rikku outstretched her arm for one of Lennes.

"Hey Rikku?" Yuna began, grabbing the attention of Lenne who quickly swatted Rikku's hand away.

"Yea, Yunie?" Rikku began, rubbing the top of her hand where Lenne had previously smacked it, now turning her glare away from Lenne.

"So are you going to tell us about this mystery guy or not? He has got to be _some_ guy to steal you away from us for the past few days." Yuna added smirking across the table toward Lenne, who in turn faced Rikku with imploring eyes.

"You two big meanies! Cornering me like that!" Rikku spat, now attempting to stand. Quickly jumping from their seats Lenne and Yuna tackled Rikku to the floor.

"No! You have to tell us! Were not letting you get away now!" Lenne yelled now holding her thin arms down.

"Yea, were going to get it out of you! So you better fess up now!" Yuna added, not being able to help but laugh as Rikku struggled against her. It was quite a sight to be seen. Rikku kicked and screamed childishly, only to be smothered out by their laughter.

"It isn't funny guys! Lemme up! I'll tell you okay! Just lemme up first!" Rikku yelled, attempting to grip her stomach from laughter. Pushing away Lenne and Yuna both collapsed back against the couch, taking a breath of air, a moment to regain their composure. Rikku stood quickly throwing heavy glances at the two, reassuring herself that they had better not try it again. Falling back into an armchair, massaged her elbows softly.

"Why do you guys wanna know anyways—"There are no secrets between us Rikku...you know that." Yuna added playfully. Lenne took a moment to look across the room where the jersey had rested. They hadn't even noticed.

"_**There are no secrets between us…"**_ Lenne thought, now tightening her hands together nervously.

"Yunie! Why do I have to? I'd rather run through a lightening storm." Rikku leaned forward pleading her swirly eyes out. Yuna cleared her throat before speaking again.

"Rikku. Either tell us, or you are getting tackled again!" Yuna added playfully now jumping to her feet.

"No! Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" Rikku began, now curling up into a ball, "His name's…Gippal." Rikku concluded now smiling that she had gotten it out in the open. Yuna's smile faded, and she fell back onto the couch staring blankly. Her sudden collapse snapped Lenne away from her thoughts.

"Yuna! What's the matter?" Lenne asked, now applying pressure to her forearm.

"Did you say Gippal? Tidus'… friend? From our school?" Yuna spoke robotically in a low tone before fixating her eyes once more to Rikku.

"Well…yea. That's why I didn't want you to know…cause I know how you both feel about Tidus…and his gang," Rikku added now fidgeting her thumbs atop her pant legs, "But Gippal is really a great guy! Actually I don't think…Tidus is all that bad either." Rikku ended slowly unsure of whether a time bomb was about to explode or not. Yuna just sat there…her bi colored eyes in a distant daze.

"Rikku, you can't see Gippal ever again! Do you know what his gang has done to Yuna! How much pain they have caused her—"I know Lenne, but—"No, Rikku! Because of Tidus, Yuna's life has been flipped upside down! Because of him she lost Shu—

Lenne halted, and now realized what she was saying. She looked to Rikku who was on the brink of tears; her once giddy façade had faded into miserable, pitiful expression.

"Rikku…I'm sorry…I think we should end this discussion here." Lenne concluded softly, slowly retaking her seat beside Yuna. The room was quite for a moment; all but the stifling whimper that escaped Rikku's throat. Looking up briefly Yuna stood.

"It's alright Rikku. I don't care if you see Gippal—"But Yuna!" Lenne yelled with little resistance. Yuna stood still…awaiting Lenne to continue, but she remained silent.

"Lenne. I don't care. Gippal, Barali, Wakka, and Chappu are all great guys…who really do have good hearts. My problem is with Lulu." Yuna ended half bitterly now glancing back to Lenne, "Lulu…the English major…it was her who posted the article…not Tidus. So…lets let Rikku be happy." Yuna ended pressing out a smile to the now ever so chipper girl. Lenne remained quiet now standing before Yuna.

"We know that you like Tidus…but…the article—"Lenne I—"I will support you." Lenne intervened now nodding her head loyally.

"No matter what it takes. I'll be here." Lenne added now glaring toward Rikku in agreement.

"Yea! Yunie! We got your back!" Rikku added a bit giggly, throwing a punch into the air confidently. Yuna smiled at their antics, and as if on cue embraced in a hug. Moments later they retook their seats a bit more at ease and relaxed.

"So what are we to do about this _English Major…_"Lenne began emphasizing her hate toward the girl already.

"Well…I don't know what we can do…she really likes Tidus…and she has known him for a long time...at least I think…" Yuna began with a tint of uncertainty relevant in her voice.

"Hey! I know Yunie! Why don't you apply for the blitz ball team manager spot?" Rikku added optimistically, nodding her head vigorously.

"Rikku…why would Yuna do that? What does that have to do with Tidus?" Lenne added confused, now standing to take cocoa tray back to the kitchen for Yuna.

"You didn't hear? Geez…I'm not even in school and I know!" Rikku added trying not to brag on her unlimited knowledge.

"Hear what?" Yuna added, now edging more away from her seat intriguingly.

"Tidus joined the blitz ball team—"WHAT!" Yuna and Lenne yelled in chorus. Rikku jumped back at their sudden enthusiasm.

"Yea…he joined the team. A lot of the kids are saying that it is because he misses his old high school team, but Gippal told me personally it was so he could watch over Yunie!" Rikku added joyously clapping her hands together happily.

"But…but I don't even go to the games anymore." Yuna added trying to conceal her cheeks that were now tinted a bright pink. Nudging her side Lenne shook her head.

"He probably wants to make sure Shuyin doesn't try anything. He acts so hard, but in reality! He is such a jealous softy!" Lenne yelled falling back onto the couch, clutching a small pillow into her hands.

"Wait…Rikku. Gippal actually talks about that stuff to you?" Lenne jolted forward out of her daydream, now confused.

"Yea… well he doesn't say much. I just heard him arguing with Barali about it. It was something about a fight that had happened earlier?" Rikku added obviously confused at herself, "But! I do know about Lulu…or at least a little bit. She grew up with Tidus, and a lot of the girls tell me that she has liked him ever since they were kids…but I don't know that much about her though…sorry." Rikku concluded now running into the kitchen to search for more cocoa.

"Yuna! I have a plan. Meet me outside the blitz ball stadium tomorrow, right after practice—"What? Why? —"Just trust me okay?" Lenne added confidently, "I have a plan, don't worry we'll get you that manager spot!" Lenne finished rising from her seat…and rushing toward the door.

"Lenne you have to explain! You can't just leave like that—"Okay, bye now! I'll see you tomorrow in school!" Lenne shut the door loudly behind her to tone out Yuna's cries.

"Lenne…" Yuna ended quietly now glancing up to Rikku who had entered the room, "Lenne left." Rikku stated the obvious now heading back to her chair with another warm mug of cocoa.

"Ahh!" Rikku cried, now stumbling over an article of clothing on the floor. Holding her mug high, glanced down to see what it was.

"Hey…Yunie…isn't this Shuyin's jersey? What's it doing here?" Rikku questioned now looking toward Yuna dumbfoundly. Yuna eyed it intensely before making a valid match.

"_It is…but what was Lenne doing with it?"_

* * *

"Oh my Yevon! Tidus is so good! He scored!"

"His eyes are so dreamy…I wish he'd look at me…"

"Go Tidus! Go! You can do it!"

The freshman girls screamed from the stadium's bleachers in awe. Each leaning against the railing, their heads tilted in there each individual fantasy realm.

"Tidus! Look over here!"

"Tidus! Tidus! We have art class together!"

"Tidus! You're so amazing! Wave to me please! Please wave!"

The girls continued shouting, smiling toward one another when it would merely appear that he had turned in their direction. Lenne rolled her eyes as she sat in the opposing bleachers, sending random text messages to bide the time.

"What is this about Lenne?" Yuna asked slowly, now climbing the bleachers with Rikku not far behind.

"Yuna…I told you. That managers spot will be yours…then you will get to spend more time with Tidus." Lenne clarified her reasons once more, now placing her cell phone into her purse, "We have to wait until after practice though, don't worry…I already spoke to Shuyin." Lenne concluded now rising from her seat, and heading down the aisle where rested upon the railing before the giant sphere pool.

_"Lenne spoke to Shuyin…and she had his jersey last night—_

"Enough already! Those girls are getting on my last nerve!" Rikku shot an evil grimace their way, leaving them to tremble. Lenne turned to Rikku, nodding in agreement.

"Yea…you better get used to it. Ever since Tidus joined the team…girls have been flocking left and right." Lenne concluded her sentence quickly as she noticed Yuna's sudden worried expression.

"Don't worry Yuna, none of those freshies have what you have! Plus…Tidus wouldn't even looked toward them for a second!" Lenne added with much needed reassurance.

"Hey! What is she doing here!" Rikku yelled in horror, as her emerald eyes lit with fury. Both girls turned in the direction in which she was pointing.

"Lulu…" Yuna seemed to whisper barely audible for the others to hear, "What is Lulu doing here?" Yuna asked more clearly focusing her gaze upon Lenne, who now giggled nervously.

"Well…she is sort of the new team manager…" Lenne replied hesitantly, now quickly looking back to the sphere pool. She could feel Yuna's eyes burning deeply into her sides.

"Hey! Why did you bring Yunie here if you knew!" Rikku yelled now stepping between the two.

"I didn't know! I just found out today, but I talked to Shuyin and he said there might be a way to get Yuna the position, seeing as her qualifications are superior." Lenne quickly added in defense, "Honestly…I didn't know Yuna… I am sorry." Lenne added now peering over Rikku's shoulder into Yuna's hurt felt eyes.

"No…it's okay. Lets just get this over with." Yuna added now taking a seat behind her onto the steel bleachers. Rikku and Lenne exchanged glances toward one another before also taking their seats alongside Yuna, enduring the remainder of practice.

* * *

"Hey!" Her voice sharpened as she stepped away from the sphere's edge, and closer to the stadiums bleachers, "You girls are making to much noise! Don't you know that you are disrupting him from practice? Stop making idiotic noises!" Lulu yelled violently forward, folding her arms across her chest in disgust.

"What kind of manager are you?" A girl centered in the middle of the group rebelled back leaning closer over the railing, "Calling us idiots…who do you think you are?" She detested her, and began to make her way down the aisle before a friend jerked her back.

"With crazy fans like you…will only hurt Tidus' reputation." She added narrowing her eyes toward the bold girl. Her glare held for a moment, until she could hear the team climbing out from the sphere pool. Practice had ended.

"_Hey Captain…can't you do something? The managers at it again." _A member added restlessly, now motioning him to look in her direction.

"It's hopeless…just look at Wakka." Gippal now stood beside them, pointing toward the two hopelessly. Wakka had climbed away from the sphere as practice ended, and galloped quickly to stand before Lulu.

"Lulu! You're going to get into trouble again. You wont even know who will beat you up. Lu please stop ya?" Wakka continued, his hands extended in a persuasive manner.

"I don't care—"Lu…" Wakka took another breath, tired of this never-ending battle.

"If you have time to complain, then you have time to practice. I don't think I am the only one who will agree…that you most of all need the practice. I don't see why Tidus convinced you all to join either. If he wanted others to join, then he shouldn't have asked you. You are horrible at blitz ball, if we have a game you'll bring the team down—"Lulu. Be quiet." An exhausted voice sounded some feet behind them. She turned her head slowly. Tidus shook his head gently relaying the message to lay off Wakka. A faint smile spread slowly across her lavender painted lips. Wakka took a step away, grabbing his towel, and now headed toward the locker room, his fists curled slightly to his sides.

_"All I wanna see is her smile…but toward…me…"_

"Hey, why is he speaking to her like that?"

"Yeah, what's their relationship?"

"I don't know but it pisses me off."

The choir of girls sang angrily, still looking upon Lulu with resentment.

"Enough with you guys!" Tidus turned his head to the stands briefly, before looking away. A sense of betrayal ran through them, and they pushed harshly away from the railing, mumbling amongst themselves before leaving.

"_He's protecting Lulu…"_ Yuna thought as her party edged closer. Now that practice was over Lenne and Rikku had dragged Yuna here…up until now.

"Shuyin!" Lenne yelled, turning the team's attention to her now, "Can you please come over here for a moment?" Lenne ended quickly. Shuyin nodded his head, leaving the whispers behind.

_"Hey Abba…do you think the captain is going to start dating Yuna again?"_

"_I don't know what is this match maker week?"_

"_They do look good together though—_"That's enough of you guys too." Tidus added bitterly watching Shuyin escalate into the stands before him.

A moment of silence diverged between the two. Yuna couldn't bear to look into his eyes, and he found his eyes wandering elsewhere…the floor. Lenne could sense the awkwardness between the two and lunged forward by Shuyin's side.

"Hey…no matter what…we should all still be friends…" Lenne started hopefully glancing to one another, "Yuna…" Lenne began eyeing her friend.

"I still want to be friends." Yuna added quietly, intently staring at her feet. Shuyin smiled lightly before turning to Lenne once more.

"I understand…I am not holding a grudge no longer…the past is just that…the past. So what's up?" Shuyin added now returning to Yuna, his face smiling toward her…like old times.

"Well Yunie has a favor to ask of you…" Rikku stuttered in. Shifting her glances to everybody else's face. Shuyin ran his fingers messily before returning to the subject.

"What is it?" He asked politely. Yuna jerked her head up quickly.

"Lenne! I thought you had already told him?" Yuna questioned, a baffled expression now lining her features.

"Oh…well yea…lets talk about that later okay? Or actually…maybe never." Lenne replied cautiously now pushing out an honest smile. Yuna took a sigh of frustration before returning to Shuyin who had been anxiously waiting to hear this.

_"I can not believe I am going to do this…this just isn't happening…"_

The team waited in the stadium, the captain could only dismiss them, and he was in a whole different world.

"Tidus…would you like some water? You practiced hard—"No, now leave me alone." Tidus shunned her away quickly, his eyes still concentrated on Shuyin's back, and Yuna's smile.

"_What the hell is so funny? What is he saying, and why is she smiling like that at him…"_ Tidus thought angrily, now turning away as he found it to difficult to watch.

_"Why I am I so angry…"_

"Okay team…gather around. I need everybody's input." Shuyin began now making his way closer to the group. Lulu eyed his three followers and quickly stepped before Tidus.

"As you all know the club has been very popular lately…which isn't a bad thing so—"Yuna will be your new team manager!" Lenne yelled happily, pushing Yuna along into group further.

"What? That's not right. I object!" Lulu parted in angrily.

"What a coincidence! I object your objection!" Lenne added turning her head to face Lulu's. She smirked ever so slightly at the dark crimsoned eyed girl. Lulu's eyes intensified on Yuna's friend, but Lenne found herself sticking out her tongue childishly when nobody seemed to be looking. The team remained quiet, looking to the captain to surpass the sudden outburst.

"_Lenne…tone it down a bit…"_ Yuna whispered softly. _"Yuna! You want to let that girl prevail! —"Nobody is going to win if she burns us all to a cinder!"_ Yuna spat back, now noticing Tidus' eyes on her.

"Oh…my dear sister." Lulu began edging forward. Yuna hated when she called her that. It really wasn't necessary at all.

"The current manager is me—"If your not good then we can always replace you." Lenne added in the sweetest tone she could give way to, still continuing to shine her soft brown eyes into her crimson ones.

"Lenne." Shuyin began shaking his head, "This is a team issue…you shouldn't make as many comments." Nodding her head slowly backed away. Shuyin returned to the team.

"So what do you guys think? Lulu, and Yuna are both great candidates. I suggest we vote. If you would like Lulu to be our team manager then please raise your hand." The team shifted their glances uncomfortable with having to choose.

"Who said we could only have one manager? To have two would be just as fine." Yuna turned her head to find Tidus speaking. The team nodded vigorously, thanking Yevon they were saved from such a messy predicament.

"Thank you for allowing me this chance! I promise to do my best!" Yuna added gratefully now turning back to the team. She could still feel Tidus' eyes heavily resting on her. Turning to smile toward him as a mere "thank you," he turned hastily away, his stoic expression hard to read.

"_Why does he seem so angry…all of sudden…I must thank him…if it wasn't for his suggestion…then…who knows…"_ Yuna thought as the team filed into the locker room.

"Hey…uh…Yuna I have something I have to do…so uh, I'll catch up with you later okay?" Lenne spoke quickly now jogging from the stadium's doors. Rikku trailed quickly behind yelling about some random appointment that she couldn't miss…and they were gone.

"I hope you don't feel that this is the end…sister." Yuna jerked her head up, realizing that she wasn't alone.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. I only took this job to be close to Tidus. That's it. Seeing as I have said that…I hope you work hard…because unlike you…I have an agenda…and that is to take care of Tidus, and Tidus only." Lulu stated, her smile widening as she spoke.

"_How can she be so obvious? How do I fight back? This evil...evil—_"Lulu!" Tidus yelled as he exited from the locker room still fully garbed in his practice uniform.

"Give me a blitz ball…I think I'm going to practice some more." Tidus added in a rather stressed tone. Lulu had turned away now facing him fully.

"Of course! I'll bring one to you now." Lulu added, now turning to the equipment cart that lined the wall.

"Yuna…shouldn't you be cleaning the stadium? Or does being manager not mean that much to you." Tidus added, now glancing in her direction. Nodding her head, cooperatively jogged swiftly to the equipment room, and returning with a small trashcan and broom. Tidus emerged himself into the sphere once more, an aguish expression overcame him, and he began to kick the ball violently, surpassing each kick with another score. Yuna had ascended into the stadium, cleaning aisle after aisle. Taking a rest looked down the stands to see Lulu admiring Tidus' skills rather closely.

"_I wonder what Lulu thinks about him?_ Yuna thought now seeing her eyes sparkle against the sphere.

"_**I only took this job to be close to Tidus."**_ Yuna remembered her words as she leant back onto the wall with a sigh of exhaustion.

"An open-book expression…an unembarrassed confession…for so long she has only looked at Tidus…she must know things about him that I don't." Yuna contemplated rather depressingly for a moment now glaring down toward her feet.

"Yuna!" A voice shot through to her. Tidus had climbed out of the sphere, his body once again drenched, soaked to the bone…he looked exhausted.

"Towel." He stated. His breathes to short to form a sentence. Yuna shifted her eyes to Lulu who was staring her down.

"_Well it's not like I can't listen! Now's my chance."_ Yuna added firmly. She skipped down the aisle quickly.

"_Even if she wont accept us…even if we're committing a sin…I will not lose to her determination."_ Yuna thought positively now standing by Tidus' side, she handed him his towel slowly.

"You're very cooperative today." Tidus added playfully, now drying his face. Smiling turned her gaze to set upon Lulu's cold stare, _"Because I have my own way of liking Tidus…"_

Tidus turned to return to the locker room finally, and Yuna grabbed her bags to leave.

"Can I talk to you?" Lulu began watching Yuna grab her things preparing for departure. Yuna turned slowly around, not really in the mood to listen to whatever she had to say.

"Do you know where you stand…sister?" Lulu continued, edging closer.

"I know what you want to say, but my liking Tidus can not be stopped by you." Yuna snapped back in defense, now tightening the grip on her bags, turning on her heel she headed for the door.

"What you said is very funny—"What is so funny?" Yuna interrupted now throwing her bags to the side, looking into her mocking eyes.

"Though you may disagree…didn't I tell you…you're just his toy?" Lulu added corrosively, her smile smothering against Yuna's hopes. Yuna shook head deniably.

"I am not going to listen to your non sense any longer." Yuna added now grabbing her bags from the floor, "So just leave me a lone—"Why would he fall for a girl like you?" Lulu continued now ignoring Yuna entirely.

"Why are you saying this? —" Because! You don't know this, but Tidus always stands by me. So…he will choose me in the end." Lulu added confidently, slowly breaking Yuna down. Yuna's breaths were deep, she wanted her to stop, or she was going to surely scream. Noticing this Lulu, stepped back.

"Don't cry. It's okay. Rejection hurts." Lulu chimed in sweetly. Shaking her head violently turned away from the vicious girl. She took the stadiums door handle into her palm, but before she knew it was heavily pushed out of the way, landing on the cold, concrete floor.

"Hey, you got time to show me some more attitude from earlier?" A tall girl snapped now pushing Lulu into the shoulder, forcing her back.

"_Those girls…Lulu yelled at them earlier…what are they doing now?" _Yuna thought to herself, barely picking herself off the floor.

"Your nobody to us bitch!" Another small girl called out, now throwing her fist forward impacting Lulu's face callously, instantly dropping her to the floor.

"Yea, show some respect!" Another girl added kicking her foot harshly into Lulu's side. The group gathered round throwing in punches and kicks to the now what seemed to be a lifeless body.

"Stop it! You must stop!" Yuna ran forward attempting to pry one of the girls back. She stepped back momentarily to shove Yuna against the wall, "Stay out of this! It has nothing to do with you!" She snapped before stepping back into the pile of girls.

"You got some nerve! Who the hell do you think you are!" The girls continued to yell.

"_I can't let them do this…I just can't!" _Yuna thought now running past the mob of angry girls, and around the sphere pool. Nearly out of breath made it to the boy's locker room. Only Tidus and Wakka remained. Tidus was straightening his shirt before the mirror, and turned abruptly around to see Yuna nearly collapsing on the floor as she stamped her way down the steps, let alone in their locker room.

"Yuna what are you doing in here?" Wakka questioned, listening to her abnormal breathing. Tidus leaned forward from the mirror; a deep concern overcame his face.

"What's wrong with you Yuna. Just spit it out." Tidus added now stepping before her. He had not seen her this worried before.

"Okay take a deep breath. What happened?" He added placing his hands atop her shoulders supportively.

"It's Lu…It's Lulu…she is getting beat up."

**

* * *

****(A/N) Okay, yea…. i know this chappie was boring…I didn't mean it to be…honestly. It was really just a chappie I thought would help the reader bond with the character. I may be wrong, but that's why I made it so long to get all stupid crap out of the way, and get onto the more exciting stuff! LOL! So, yea…I hope you review!**


	17. A Mask of Deceit

**(A/N) Just going to jump right in!! LOL! **

**Chapter 17**

**"A Mask of Deceit"**

* * *

"Lu...Lulu is getting beat up..." Yuna breathed out helplessly. She looked up into Tidus' eyes once more. Those deep cerulean eyes who had come to comfort her so quickly...were gone. They swept passed her as he charged up the steps behind her. Throwing his bag aside, Wakka trampled closely behind paying no attention at all to Yuna. Out of breath she collapsed against the locker wall, her side merging with a combination lock. Wincing in pain she fell forward, her palms barely catching her fall.

_"What is going to happen now? What if Tidus attacks those girls..." _Yuna thought now grabbing hold of a small supportive bench to stand, _"I can't let him do something he'll regret!" _Yuna crawled slowly up the stairs. They couldn't be that far ahead now. Rising to her feet she jogged slowly forward, clasping onto her side in agony. She could see their backs cutting through the stadiums air. Tidus ran like his life had depended on it. He had practiced twice as hard today, and Yuna had a hard time grasping the fact that he could still move like that. Wakka strained his legs harder, pushing them until he remained steadily by Tidus' side.

_"What if...Lulu isn't okay...what if she is hurt badly...they've known each other for so long...what will he do_?" Yuna imagined horrific scenes before mustering up all the strength she had left to sprint faster, where she now trailed slowly behind the both of them. Tidus turned the corridor swiftly followed by Wakka. Yuna's heart raced, her legs were exhausted, and just when she thought that she could carry on no longer turned from the corridor.

"Stop it!" Tidus yelled wrapping his hand into the small girls shirt throwing her back against the wall. Fear struck into her eyes at the sudden appearance of Tidus. His chest heaved to and fro angrily, his fist laid curled by his sides, his facial features tightened, "If you ever do it again! I'll kill you all!" He screamed aggressively now turning to the pack of girls who had now dispersed, and were fluttering away down the hall, "I'll kill you all!" He yelled again, echoing his voice into the small hallway.

_"Thank Yevon..."_ Yuna began, her thoughts tired from running in her head. The small body laid against the left side of the wall. She picked her head up slowly, moving her hands away from her face. A small crimson stain blotted against her lower lip. The blood streamed down her chin, now running along her neckline.

"Lulu! Are you alright?" Tidus jolted forward, his eyes wide with anxiety. Wakka jumped to his side once more, squatting beside him.

_**"Don't you know...Tidus always stands beside me...so he will choose me in the end." **_

Yuna flashed back to her and Lulu's discussion before hand. Narrowing her eyes forward toward Lulu who had thrown her arms about Tidus' neck.

"Tidus...you saved me."

Yuna stepped back from the scene, _"What is this?"_ Yuna thought softening her eyes now looking to Wakka. A deep pain seared at him slowly as he stood, now trying to look away. A glaze sparkled over his eyes from the windows light. He brushed his hand aside his face momentarily before taking a step back as well.

"I'm scared..." Lulu whispered, still clasping her hands about Tidus, and not about to let go. Tidus edged away to look into her crimson eyes before speaking.

"Fool...you always act like a porcupine...attacking other people. They want revenge," Tidus began in a lecturing manner, "Don't do it again. Got it?" Lulu nodded her head in obedience before latching her body against his once more.

_"He...was so angry...It is the first time I have seen him that way..."_

_**"I'll kill you all!" **_

_"It was...very frightening..." _Yuna rehearsed the scene slowly in her memory.

"Pick up my things Wakka. I'm going to take her to the nurse." Tidus added quickly, now lifting her into his arms, and carrying her down the hall. Wakka glanced down at his back traveling swiftly down the hallway with her firmly in his arms. Turning back into the stadium faded from sight, but left a heavy impression in the air. Yuna lowered her head now to stare upon the cold marble floor.

"She's alright. You can go home." Yuna shot her head up to see Tidus speaking to her halfway down the hall. His hands securely locked around Lulu's body, as she buried her head into his shoulder blade. Turning about he continued forward with haste toward the infirmary.

_"Even though...I was not hit...I was not beaten...why do I still feel so hurt?"_

* * *

The infirmary was quite small. A few medicine cabinets, a sink, a small cot, and quite a number of soap jars lay endlessly upon the sink's countertop. His bronzed knuckles grazed the side of her cheeks as he applied the cotton swab atop her eye. She continued to fight back her never-ending smile as she glared into his comforting eyes.

"Good thing it isn't serious. Put ice on it, and a few bandages should be all." He began now applying pressure to the top her eye. Wincing at the sudden discomfort in her eye pulled away.

"Lulu...I know it hurts...but you have to treat it, or otherwise it may become infected." Tidus concluded now standing, opening the medicine cabinet, "Where the hell is the nurse at anyway—"Whenever you see someone getting hurt...you become so gentle." Lulu added softly now staring up to his back. He paused momentarily, tightening his grip on the slender potion bottle he held in his hand.

"Like when you worried for me in high school...remember?" She continued pressing the issue. Tidus' back tightened, his eyes fixated on the air before him, not wanting to continue talking about the past. Oblivious to his feelings Lulu continued.

"Like...after your mother left. Do you remember I said I would always take care of you? However it seems that you're the one taking care of me—"Lulu. That's enough—"I haven't forgotten my promise Tidus, and I never will stop taking care of you—"I said that is...enough." Tidus intervened a tint of anger relevant in his tone. He turned to face her now baffled expression. Taking her hand placed the potion bottle into her palm, closing it securely. Taking heavy strides toward the door, she followed his footsteps measurably. He paused before the doorframe, softly speaking into his shoulder.

"The past...is just that...the past. Let it go." He concluded now leaving the swinging doors to decelerate slowly by themselves. She clenched onto the potion bottle tightly into her hands.

_"Why wont he remember...why wont he let me inside his world anymore...could it be...her?"_

* * *

Yuna made her way through the stadium doors to grab her bags that she had dropped on the floor. Wakka was heading her way, with his and Tidus' bags. Slowly lifting Yuna's bags into his hands, stepped before her handing them to her.

"Thank you." She replied gratefully, taking its strap into her hands, and throwing it on her shoulder.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Wakka asked a bit insecurely. Nodding her head, Yuna agreed as they made their way to the stadiums bleachers.

"Lulu...Lu used to get bullied." He stated bluntly as he collapsed onto the stands. His eyes were a bit distant, now looking to the drained sphere before them, "She...Lu used to get bullied a lot actually." He continued now resting his bags aside and standing to lean on the railing.

"Lulu...used to get bullied a lot in the past?" Yuna questioned, finding it hard to believe from what she knew so far of Lulu's character. Strong willed. Fast Spoken. A tough individual. Who would dare mess with her?

"In high school…she wasn't very social…and acted pretty rude to the other girls." Wakka quickly added, seemingly knowing what Yuna was thinking, "So, that caused a lot of resentment towards her."

"So what happened today—"Used to happen everyday, and Tidus would use all his power to protect her. Lulu is very important to him. She's known him the longest out of all of us…so their relation is an unusual one… but to Lu…Tidus is like her prince." Wakka added now turning about the railing to lean his elbows on its metal texture.

"Tidus…I really envy him you know? If I was as strong as him—"Do…you have feelings for Lulu…" Yuna interrupted quietly, piecing the puzzle together herself. A slight silence diverged between the two. Wakka's eyes lingered back to the stadium's doors, before swallowing in his throat, and forcing out a smile toward Yuna.

"As long as she is happy…everything is fine."

"…Wakka—"No. It is really okay. I better get these bags to Tidus' or he'll be pissed if he isn't already." Wakka grinned joyfully, hiding under his sorrowful mask for but a moment. Patting Yuna on the shoulder bid his farewell, leaving her alone in the stadium. Grabbing her bags descended the aisle, placing her feet on the cold cement floor. She sighed in exhaustion, now looking up to the ceiling on contemplation.

"_Will…will Tidus always choose Lulu in the end? What will my ending hold?"_

* * *

"Chappu! Block Barali's throw! Quick!" Wakka yelled, nearly standing to his feet in suspense. Gippal, Barali, Wakka, and Chappu all sat on the small couch of Tidus' basement, each pair of hands holding onto a controller.

"Wakka! I'm not going to say this again! You will never take Barali I down! Were undefeated!" Gippal gloated, now attempting to move the controllers with his elbows.

"Gippal just listen to what I'm saying! Let's make a bet then!" Wakka yelled back, extending his palm to be shaken.

"No way Wakka! I don't want to take your money—Barali block Wakka!" Gippal attempted to carry on their conversation, but found himself being distracted from the game.

"Gippal, I am telling you! Lu and Tidus are going to get together!" Wakka yelled shoving the controller in the air as if it would give him more strength in the actual game. Gippal turned to Barali who had been shaking his head, trying his best not to smile.

"Look! Even Barali knows he likes Yuna!"

"Well Chappu thinks he's with Lu!" Wakka objected shaking his head in disagreement.

"Fine! Two to two! It's a tie!" Gippal laughed slamming the 'x' button on the controller, "It's in! It's in!" Gippal concluded looking at the score.

"It wasn't in!" Wakka yelled back as they resumed their game, "Your skill can't compete my brother! Just like Yuna can't compete with Lu!" Wakka yelled smiling from ear to ear.

"Bullshit Wakka! If Tidus wanted Lulu it would have happened long ago. Don't you know last comes first!" Gippal retorted smugly, smashing the controller's buttons down for dear life.

"Gippal! Don't be stubborn! Yuna is no match for Lu! —"It isn't about who is tougher Wakka, just watch!" Gippal yelled back, watching Chappu's light come closer to his on the large screen.

"Block over there! It's in!" The buzzer from the game rang and they all collapsed back against the couch tiredly.

"Told you I was undefeated Wakka!" Gippal laughed, before his mouth was packed in with quite a large pillow. Wakka jumped up laughing, his brother Chappu shaking his head disappointed in his childish antics.

"Sit down Wakka! We lost!" Chappu yelled, halfway through laughter. Wakka looked around the room, "When's Tidus getting home? He should be here by now! Oh, I know! Probably with Lulu! What do you say about that Gippal!"

"Fine. How about a hundred dollars! If Lulu ends up with Tidus, then you get a hundred dollars…but if he ends up with Yuna…pay up!

* * *

"_Hiding unspoken feelings…praying for Lulu's happiness…Wakka is putting himself through too much. Are Lulu's feelings stronger…what if Tidus doesn't accept my feelings…" _Yuna thought continuing to stir the noodles that floated freely about in their small pot of water.

"Why isn't mom home yet?" Yuna thought aloud, now glancing toward the door, and back to the clock.

"I hope she isn't staying at Sir Jecht's tonight. She could've told me…then again it's not like I want to be there anyways." She concluded now turning the temperature up a notch on the stove.

"What's for dinner?" A voice trailed in allowing Yuna to throw her spoon into the air, hot water splashing her forearm. Tidus laughed quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Hey! What are you doing in my house!" Yuna yelled rubbing her arms quickly.

"My dad's on a business trip. I came for dinner. Door wasn't locked. Would you like to know anything else?" He retorted sarcastically, now turning to enter her small living room.

"Hey. My mom isn't home yet either…so noodles are just a quick fix." Yuna added insecurely looking back toward her messy kitchen.

"Whatever. I'll eat what you eat. I'm going to rest on your couch…and make sure that I don't eat a disgusting bowl of noodles."

"Hey! How can you act like this is your home! —"Concentrate on the noodles." Tidus interrupted crashing into her sofa. Rolling her eyes Yuna returned to the stove.

"_How can he act as though nothing has happened? Not considerate of anyone's feelings…"_ Yuna pouted her lip, now inhaling the spices from the air. Filling two bowls, set the table, and called Tidus to eat. Unlike the last time he ate at her house, a proper and poised gentleman…was now in a slouch like position ready to inhale his entire bowl of food.

"Hey. You wait a bit for it to cool off—"You're my sister. Not my maid. So don't be annoying, okay?" Tidus lifted a forkful into his mouth. Sighing Yuna rested her fork to the side.

"So…so how was Lulu afterwards?"

"Sprained ankle, a few cuts and bruises…she wont die." Tidus continued shoving forkfuls into his mouth.

"She used to be bullied a lot?" Yuna questioned, her eyes now softening full of sympathy.

"Wakka must have been blabbering that big mouth of his huh? Why the hell does he talk so much?" Tidus set his fork aside, now leaning back in the chair, looking to Yuna to finish her questionnaire.

"He said…you always protected her…" Yuna continued halfway smiling at Tidus' gentle heart. Tidus sighed a bit in frustration before leaning onto the table.

"Every time I see Lulu…I'd feel sad…she used to purposely distance herself from others. She simply never intended to accept anyone. The way I used to be." Tidus concluded now lifting his fork back into his hand to grab another mouthful.

"Oh…" Yuna started, now lifting her own fork into her hand. Tidus smiled softly while setting his fork aside, now jumping to Yuna's side.

"What! What are you doing?" Yuna shrieked in surprise as he closed in toward her face.

"What? Are you jealous?"

"What! Jealous? Jealous! As if that were possible. You shouldn't be this close to my face…"

"I think you are jealous. I need to observe this carefully." Tidus added playfully, before edging his chair away. Yuna swallowed softly.

"_He really upsets me!" _Yuna began her thought process as Tidus grabbed his coat from the rack.

"_He always looks like he doesn't care…and his smiling face looks right through me." _Yuna concluded now watching him stride toward the door. Turning around a bit gripped the door handle.

"Well, I'm leaving. I was supposed to be meeting the guys right about now." He opened the door to leave. Yuna stood now lifting his and her bowls into her hands.

"Oh, and the noodles were disgusting. But strangely…I could taste the happiness." Tidus smiled now shutting the door behind him. Yuna fell back into her chair giddily, the bowels clanked together as they landed.

"_Is…was he saying…that I make him feel happy?"_ Yuna thought her smile soon fading, _"But Lulu. What feelings does she give him?"_

* * *

The bell rang on its usual time, and the classes filed out from their classrooms. Rikku was still gathering her notes as Lenne stood.

"Hey Rikku. You know that powder you used the other day? It looked so natural. Do you have it? Could I borrow it for today?" Lenne asked leaning over her seat.

"Yep! It's right here, what do you need it for—"Oh, I just have something to do…tell you later okay?" Lenne grabbed the container into her hands, hurriedly sprinting from the door. Paying no mind Rikku turned to Yuna.

"Hey Yunie! Since mid terms are through do you want to go shopping down at the mall—"Can't Rikku. I have to go clean the stadium today…" Yuna replied a bit depressingly.

"Oh…yea…okay. Well just call me after your finished okay?" Yuna nodded as Rikku skipped happily away, free from any obligations. Yuna lifted her bag into her hands, readjusting on her shoulder.

"_Better hurry or I am going to be late…"_ Yuna thought now taking the east wing staircase, a shorter route the schools stadium.

"_Hey…don't you think that Lulu Xiao girl is weird? Actually giving us money to bully her?"_

Yuna stopped in her tracks atop the staircase, looking down to the two girls discussion as they passed by.

"_Those girls…from yesterday?" _Yuna couldn't breathe but held onto the railing tightly.

"_Hey, people like that have bigger motives…just forget it. What do you want to do today?"_

"_Let's head to mall…"_

"_Okay…yea…let's do that."_

Yuna's mouth held ajar slightly. She watched the girls fade from view before descending the stair case and heading to the stadium.

"_That's so dishonest! How could she do something like that!"_ she gripped her bag tightly now entering the stadium doors. More then half the team was out in the stands waiting for the rest of the team, as Yuna sped by, now making her way toward the locker room. As she had thought the entire team had left. Except for Wakka who was throwing his shoes into the locker, and fastening its lock.

"Wakka. Can you excuse us? I need to speak with Lulu." Yuna began her face fixed a serious tone position. Wakka glanced up the staircase where Lulu had entered not far behind; she slowly made her way down the steps. Glancing back to Yuna with an odd uncertainty nodded his head, and made his way from the locker room. Lulu made her way before Yuna leaning up against the grated locker wall. Yuna edged closer, making Lulu a bit uncomfortable.

"You planned and performed it all right?" Yuna looked toward her in disappointment. A slight smile surfaced Lulu's lips before responding.

"I've been discovered? —" Why would you do that? How could you actually do something to injure yourself? Don't you know Tidus and Wakka were very worried about you?" Yuna concluded now looking away from her eyes.

"I am willing to do anything…as long as Tidus keeps me in his heart. Physical harm, even disability…I couldn't care less."

* * *

Wakka jogged slowly from the locker room. Running to join the others as they warmed up for practice. Shuyin entering late from the west wing hall enclosed on the group, fully clothed in his school attire.

"I'm leaving early today…I have something to attend to, Tidus…could you run practice?" Shuyin asked with authority. Nodding his head Tidus began.

"Sure…but it is pretty rare for the Captain to be leaving?" Tidus added confusedly. Smiling to himself Shuyin continued.

"Okay, after your done make sure to lock the doors and…" He paused now looking around the stadium, "Where's the managers?" Wakka stepped forth quickly.

"Oh…uh you see. They um both went to the bathroom together. Yea, the bathroom." Wakka tried to ease back on his stuttering a bit before stepping back into line. It was too late…his obvious lie had caught Tidus' attention.

"Oh, okay. See you then." Shuyin added now turning to leave from the stadium's doors, "Practice hard!" Shuyin yelled back, now allowing the heavy door to slam behind him. Wakka could sense Tidus' eyes on him. Intensely burning through him…desiring the truth.

* * *

"Doing that you are abusing Tidus' kind nature—"You have no right to talk to me about this. Really…you're just jealous. Because you know the one in Tidus' heart…isn't you right?" Lulu spoke softly, making Yuna listen rather intently. Yuna stared toward her in disbelief.

"How amusing…before Tidus took me to the infirmary…you raced like hell to find him." Yuna held her breath, her anger steadily rising, kicking herself for even trying to help yesterday.

"In the end…you were forgotten…looking like an abandoned puppy. You looked stupid. About to cry. It was really funny—

Her words were cut off by the fresh handprint that now lay on her cheek.

"What are you doing!" Tidus yelled as he had raced through the door, releasing Wakka from his grasp. Yuna turned in surprise to see they had entered, and once more back to Tidus' cold eyes. Racing down the stairs Wakka flew to Lulu's side, placing his hand atop her shoulder, "Lu! Are you okay?"

"I don't know. Yuna…she suddenly hit me." Lulu held her face in pain.

"Yuna what are you doing!" Wakka yelled toward her angrily, "You were wrong! Lu didn't do anything to you!"

"That's not true! She—"Is it true? Do you know she still has injuries." Tidus cut her off, staring upon her intensely, glaring down upon her angrily. He really looked at her as though she was the most dishonest person in the world, lower then low. Jumping forward to Tidus' side, Lulu gently tugged at Tidus' jersey.

"Tidus…forget it okay…don't be mad. I'm okay." Tidus turned his head slightly toward her, and back to Yuna, still enraged at what she had done. Yuna opened her mouth to speak…her voice trembled.

"Why do you have to protect her?" She began, her voice shaking her hands trembling, "The…things she has done…if you let her have everything her way, she'll only get worse! —"Hey! Have you said enough! What's wrong with you! You know what… I didn't realize what you were thinking earlier. Anything else say it now, I have had enough!"

"I've had enough!" Yuna fought back, desperate to suppress the tears that were pleading to be set free, "You think you have realized something? Well you haven't! You don't know what I am thinking. I'm the one who doesn't know what your thinking!" Tidus remained silent, his eyes now softening a bit. Yuna shook her head in defense.

"Seeing me so insecure! You think it's funny! Well I'm not your toy! I'm not your pet!" Yuna yelled angrily on the verge of tears. Lulu stepped away slightly realizing what she had put into Yuna's head.

"I've decided…I wont…let you toy with me any longer!" Yuna shouted toward him, Wakka eased back a step, waiting for Tidus' reply.

"If that is what you think, then that's it. No one will toy with you any longer." Tidus replied calmly. A tear slipped gently alongside her cheek, catching the eye of both Lulu and Wakka.

"_He'll never understand…not now…"_ Yuna thought wiping her tear hastily away from her eye, _"Not…ever."_ Jolting forward pushed Tidus, and Lulu aside. Gripping her bag tightly stamped up the small staircase, and out the door, away from sight.

"_I thought he liked me…if he wasn't so blind…he would have listened…its all her fault!" _Yuna yelled in her head, now racing through the west wings doors.

"_How could he!"_ she continued to wonder until she no longer could see before her. The tears streamed alongside her face, her cheeks a tinted red, and her heart was barely holding on.

"Woah! Watching where you're—"Shuyin…" Yuna asked through distraught eyes. She had rammed into his back, and nearly caused them both to tumble over, "I'm sorry…I wasn't watching where I was going—"Are those tears…because of ..._him_?"

* * *

**(A/N) YAY! Two Chapters in two days! WOA! Have not done that in a very long time!!! Anyways hope you liked this chapter better than the last one! Well leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought! Love! Love!**


	18. Author Note

(A/N) "Author…Note." Personally. I hate those two words! Those horrible words! You see that a story you like to read has been updated, and as soon as you see…(A/N)…it's like a slap in the face right? I hate it too, but this slap isn't as harsh, cause I am not canceling my story. Just, "Postponing" it.

**Let me explain. I just started College, and things are not easy at all, not nearly as easy as I would like them to be. My time for fun, and free time has been reduced to the point where I just want to choke myself! No, really! However, it is my first year in college. I must work hard. I will schedule my next update as soon as possible! I promise. Everybody has guided me so far with his or her reviews, and I will not let you all down! Right now I just need to focus, and I need a bit of time to do that. **

**If you have any questions, comments, or concerns then please message me. No need to leave a comment in the Review box…if you aren't reviewing the story right? More of my contact information can be found on my profile.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read through this, and again…I am truly sorry for the wait. I will have an update as soon as time permits!**

**Love you all, **

**Starlette.**


End file.
